


The Sun Will Shine

by hyperpulse42



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Infinity War Fix, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Gen, Loki is a little nice, Loki loves Frigga, Loki loves Thor, Loki teams with the avengers, Powerful Loki, Sort Of, Thor loves Loki, Wanda Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperpulse42/pseuds/hyperpulse42
Summary: Loki was dead.He finds himself in the halls of Valhalla quite unsure of how he got there, but he was a trickster, he was known of tricking even death itself but he found himself unlucky this time, he was dead, no tricks or anything, it was all to save his brotherThor.Though this time a miracle seemed to happen, Odin, the Allfather himself, knew that his eldest son would be lost without his young one, he knew he wouldn’t be able to defeat Thanos and so he did what the trickster didn’t seem to do, after all, Loki did promise something to his brother





	1. Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> So I was DEVASTATED by infinity war and so resulting to this, I balled my eyes out when Loki died and i’m here to fix that, PLUS the fact that Loki shall get the power he deserves, justice is on its way lovelies

I opened my eyes and was met by a blinding light, I could still feel Thanos’ hand wrapped around my neck taking away my life out in the process, who knew a god could die in such way, well he was a mad titan after all.

I slowly got up ready to meet Hel but I was pretty sure it’s not where I am, this place is glorious and was filled with pearl white columns as the ground was made of gold, I was merely in a hall yet I was already drooling, slowly I started to realize where I was and my eyes widened in shock

“Valhalla.” I breathed, how could I be here? I surely do not belong here after everything i’ve done, maybe this is Thanos’ doing, getting my hopes up so he could bring me down painfully to the ground, this could not be real.

“This is very real my son.”

I turned around and was met by the eyes of the first woman I have ever loved, the only woman I ever loved to be honest, she was standing there in all her glory and beauty as she opened her arms and flashed me the same smile I got from her

“Mother.” I felt like a child as I ran into her arms and cherished the moment “I-I’m sorry mother, I could not save you, I a-am a cruel so-“

She quickly placed her finger on my lips to silence me as her eyes flashed love and sincerity “You are no cruel son, Loki, you died a warrior and did what you can to save the people of Asgard and your brother, you are a savior my son.”

I only adored the word ‘son’ when it comes from her, she had the right to do so and I knew I couldn’t live further if she too had lost hope in me, I looked around the place to see that we are the only ones here which is odd

“How have you convinced father to let me into Valhalla?” I asked in which she gave me a smirk

“Your mother need not to convince me Loki.” Of course that booming voice could only belong to non-other than Odin himself, I finally looked further into the hall and saw him sitting on a bigger throne than the one back in Asgard “Do you not trust my judgement son?”

I froze as those words slipped off his tongue, I remembered the day me and Thor went to him only to have him disappear almost immediately, the first time in a hundred years have I ever heard him say that he somehow loved me, I never admitted it but it really was music to my ears

“It is your sympathy I do not trust.” I replied as me and mother walked closer to him, he still looks the same to me apart from the shinier golden glow that obviously screamed that he was a god

He didn’t reply immediately, I raised my hand to my neck and started rubbing it, I could still feel a pang of pain spreading but not that much, Thor is probably screaming of how I was so foolish to pull out a dagger over Thanos which was simply a needle to him, I panicked and it wasn’t like me but seeing Thor in pain is something I could not bear, we may have our misunderstandings but he still is my big brother

“I always imagined myself dying at the end of a sword” I dramatically said “But perhaps I do not deserve such glorious death.”

I faked a smile as mother placed a gentle hand on my neck to check the injury that purple buffoon left on me, she sighed to herself before cupping the side of my face forcing me to look at her

“Why did you not tell us?” Mother asked “You needn’t have faced it alone”

I scoffed and placed both my hands behind my back before sending a sarcastic smile to the both of them who were waiting for my answer

“Would you have believed me?” I questioned “Would you believe your least favorite son and the god of mischief? I think not.”

A small frown appeared on mother’s face as did on all-father’s, they are probably realizing that i’m making a point, that they wouldn’t actually believe me if I do tell

“When I fell from the bifrost one of Thanos’ children took me, they then knew who I was, Thanos thought I was powerful and urged me to take over Midgard, I knew that was madness and so he locked me, tortured me everyday, my screams were muffled in that void, no one would hear me, for the first time in my existence have I prayed to die, I was afraid, no older brother to run to, no mother to cry on and definitely no father.”

They were speechless at my explanation, tears were threatening to escape my eyes but I knew I couldn’t show vulnerability now nor ever

“Oh Loki..” Mother gushed

I shook my head “I seek no sympathy from any of you, I just wanted to prove my point.”

Father stood up from his seat which was odd and then he started walking towards me with gungnir in his grasp, he’s probably going to punch me or slap me or just simply banish me to Hel if that was even possible

I stared coldly at him but what he did caught me off guard, he placed a gentle hand on the back of my neck just as Thor would do whenever he talks to me or if we rejoiced in a battle we won but Odin? he has never done this over my whole lifetime

“Loki Odinson.” He said, somehow I found it joyful yet too good to be true, that was one of my last words before life was cut out from me and the look on Thor’s eyes when I claimed to be the son of Odin was a look of shock and happiness “My youngest, god of mischief, lies and stories, my silver tongued prince and most truly my son”

Why was father doing this now? Each word hit me in the chest causing it to clench as it softened, those words he said meant too much that I don’t even know what I should feel, the words escaping his lips as he claimed me to be his son

“I have loved you the moment I heard your cries from that temple, I knew not to leave you, I may have lied to you but it was out of fear that I might lose you, and that I did.” I composed myself, this might be a test, I can not give in to this stupid feelings “You may have felt as if I favored your brother the most but you have always been equal in my eyes, a wise king as our people would call us but then even the wisest of the wise could still make mistakes. I may have not been the father you wanted nor did the one you long for but I will always be your father no matter what Loki.”

Before I could reply I felt him pull me into a tight hug, my eyes widened in surprise as I felt like the air inside me refused to come out, Odin, All-Father, my father was actually hugging me.

This was a new sensation, a father’s hug, a smile slowly crept onto my face as I cautiously placed my arms around his old frame, before I knew it I was actually hugging him, mother’s eyes were watering at the sight before her while I gave a small smile

He pulled away before patting the side of my face one more time and gazed over to mother

“I believe Loki is in need of your motherly assistance my wife” Odin said before motioning me to follow mother in which case I did “Come back for we have something to discuss after.”

Mother placed a gentle hand on my back as she intertwined her arms on mine, I was confused to where she was going to take me but decided not to question any further

We stopped by a large golden door as mother gave me this smirk she usually does, she pushed it open and it revealed a grand room, like mine back in asgard, the walls were actually filled with books though the only difference was its size, this is undoubtedly larger and majestical to be honest, gold were laced in every detail of the room with a hint of green in it that made me smile

“This room is actually for you my son.” Mother stated as if she read my mind “But for now go sit in front of that mirror, you are such a mess.”

I was confused but still I followed her command, what more could I lose anyways, I sat in front of a mirror and finally realized that I actually was a mess, the dirt on my face and the bruised neck just added up to the bunch.

After a short while two fair maidens came in holding a tray of what mother may have asked them to fetch, odd, I never expected valhalla to still have servants. I was calm but then my heart suddenly pounded when I saw her grab a golden scissor from the tray, is this what Thor felt?

“Mother what are you doing?” I cautiously asked, confusion and fear spreading across my face

She let out a chuckle as she ran her fingers through my hair which she sighed at “Your hair is even longer than those of a maiden, when have you last cut it?”

When you were alive. I wanted to tell her but it would make no sense, I shook my head and stared at her through the mirror

“But I like my hair mother..” Oh norns, I sounded like a child just saying that but then that’s exactly what I feel, mother has always cut my hair ever since I was a boy and she knew how much I didn’t like it when she does.

She smiled and shook her head “Don’t be a child Loki, you’ll love it, somehow it’ll make you feel more pristine.”

I was going to argue but I knew I didn’t have a chance against mother’s will, so I sighed and stared at the mirror, she decided to turn my seat around so I wouldn’t see what was happening which is exactly what I needed

“I have always loved your hair much more.” I chuckled but then I started to hear her snipping it off and soon felt my hair falling to the ground, oh my precious.

I then looked at the two maidens before me who didn’t move an inch and to my surprise they didn’t even avoid my stare like most of the servants did on asgard so that was quite a feeling.

A few minutes passed and I could already feel the breeze tingling in my neck, I usually didn’t because of how my hair would cover it but now it felt different, mother made me face the mirror as my eyes widened in shock

“Mother!” I exclaimed “You made me look like Thor!”

I actually did, I had the same hair as him now only mine was black, mother couldn’t help but chuckle as she ran her hand through my hair causing it to rise up which I found quite intriguing

“Now don’t you feel more decent?” She asked “You look better in it Loki, do you not trust me?”

I sighed “Of course I do mother.”

She smiled “Now please do take a bath my son and soon we shall talk to your father.”

For the first time in my life did I not correct mother, I had the urge to but something overpowered it, I nodded and went straight to the bathroom, it was large and well golden, the tub was made of gold too, the water has been prepared so I stripped out of my clothes and went in, the relief and freshness taking over. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as I enjoyed the moment.

The door suddenly opened to reveal the two servants who was now holding a towel while the the other was holding some undergarments

“All-Mother has requested us to be in your presence.” Mother knew that I did not like being assisted but then here they are, I wanted to tell them off but mother would have much power so they would just obviously come back “Would you like us to help you my prince?”

I shot a look at the brunette girl who offered and looked her up and down, she seemed decent but I would still not say yes “I am perfectly capable.”

They both didn’t argue any further as I started to rub off the dirt from my body, the mark Thanos left on my neck seemed to heal slowly which I cursed slightly at, damn him.

I motioned for the blonde lady to hand me the towel in which they did and then turned around in the process knowing what I was going to do, I rose from the tub and dried myself off, I ruffled my now short hair and then wrapped the towel around my torso

The two of them turned around and I noticed their eyes trail from my head to toe, they were obviously thinking about something so why don’t I have a bit of fun, it isn’t forbidden in valhalla anyways

_I wish I had known this prince when I was alive, oh norns he really is a god just by looking at him._

I chuckled at the brunette’s thoughts but decided not to reveal anything until I have read the blonde one’s thoughts

_Those eyes and hair, oh my I would prefer him over Prince Thor anytime._

I let my grin show as I grabbed the undergarments for the armor and wore it, their gaze suddenly tearing off when they realized they’ve been staring too long

“You can stare while it lasts.” I said as their eyes widened, they have obviously forgotten that I could read minds

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw mother holding out an armor, is it even really necessary to wear one? we’re dead anyways, what more could we be fighting?

“Wear this.” Mother ordered, I eyed the armor and it looks like the previous one I wore except the green lines were more sharp and there were metal plates all over it

I eyed it one more time before doing as she said, it fit perfectly well and it’s terribly comfortable, I might never take this off again, mother helped me on wearing the metal plates on my arms and shoulders, she slowly went behind me and placed the emerald cape behind my back

“You look like a god my son.” She muttered “A saviour as you once called yourself.”

I chuckled at the thought of me and Thor battling our dearest sister back in ragnarok, it felt like yesterday yet here I am, dead. She then fixed my hair and somehow decided to keep it up

“It’s more modern is it not?” Mother smiled “Come on, let’s not make your father wait.”


	2. Burdened With Glorious Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds himself in the halls of Valhalla with old friends and new visitors.

We walked back to the great Valhalla halls and there sat father like he usually does, I’m still new to what he did and not even sure if he actually did that in his own free will or if mother just placed a spell on him

“Looking… new, my son..” Before I could answer my jaw dropped as I saw the warriors three, but still Sif wasn’t here so that must mean she’s alive

I slowly nodded as my eyes trailed to them “You died?”

Volstagg laughed loudly as he usually does “Unfortunately yes, but that is no problem as the food here is really heavenly!”

I shook my head and flashed a small smile from the corner of my lips, these were Thor’s friends not mine, they pretended to be but they never really was

“Don’t look so sour now Loki.” Fandral teased with a laugh, looks like nothing changed “I must compliment your new hairstyle though.”

I simply nodded before turning to Odin with a questioning look “Why am I here?”

He didn’t answer immediately, father works that way, he stood up with gungnir in his grasp as he looked down at me

“Because you died.” He simply answered “Now tell me how you feel about that, son?”

His question didn’t make any sense, how is a dead person supposed to feel? I’m dead and so as the others but still as he is, he would just push that question until I answer it.

I shrugged “I feel.. dead.”

Volstagg then laughed as if I was a fool for my answer “You know what All-Father means Loki, you of all should know that.”

“We know you’re not dumb.” Hogun then decided to say

What am I supposed to answer then? I groaned before looking Odin in the eyes, I should just probably refer to what i’m feeling at the moment

“I feel..” I started “Weak, forlorn, disappointed and a failure, I could’ve done better, If I had left the tesseract back in Asgard then no one should’ve died nor would Thor get hurt and I accept it if he loathes me now for my foolish ways”

It was the truth and that was ironic, i’m not supposed to tell the truth, now I feel embarrassed, I appear so weak in front of them, the people who’ve turned against me and did everything they can just to see me suffer and vulnerable, now that happened.

“Your brother would never loathe you Loki.” Mother calmly said as she laid a soft hand on my arm “As of now he is currently lost without you, vengeful, devastated, mad and has believed he has nothing else to lose.”

I sighed “I know, ever since he lost you and father.”

“No.” Mother instantly said “Ever since you had died, he has lost all of his hope, your brother thought the world of you and now you are gone and so is that hope”

I was trying to understand what they were saying but surely was not getting any of it, why do they love to speak in riddles sometimes?

“Your brother needs you Loki.” Father’s booming voice said “That’s what your mother is saying, you need to help him kill Thanos and save the world, without you beside your brother the nine realms will fall starting with Midgard.”

I found myself laughing at what father just said as everyone stared at me as if I was mad “Me? I would understand if it was Hela that you’d send but me? A monstrous frost giant with the ability to throw daggers and create illusions? I did that and look where it got me.”

I had never accepted my frost giant heritage but I had to point it out, everything seems to be working in the opposite way, how could father tell me that i’ll be able to help Thor? The Mighty God of Thunder? I was only known as his brother anyways, he wouldn’t need my help

“You underestimate yourself.” Father stated

“Last time I heard my birthright was to die.” I snapped

The hall grew silent as father stared at me, I was waiting for him to banish me for talking to him like that but what do I care? I don’t even care if i’m pushing him away but all I know is that this was a lie

Mother laid a hand on my shoulder, her eyes begging me to hear father out

“I understand if you still loathe me but hear me out son.” Odin retorted “Listen to your brother.”

I sighed as I decided not to continue our argument, I slowly closed my eyes and imagined where the hell Thor was, is he even okay? I opened my eyes and somehow I wasn’t in valhalla anymore, except I was in space watching some wrecked ship and there I saw him staring out the window

“You promised.” I heard his voice and suddenly I was inside the ship behind him, I was no fool, I knew this isn’t real “You told me the sun will shine on us again..”

“But it did.. didn’t it?” I found myself saying but realized I was really talking to nothing, he wouldn’t hear me either way but at least I tried “I just wasn’t alive to witness it..”

“You were my baby brother.. I told you that have I not?” He continued on speaking “I promised you i’d protect you the moment I saw you, I promised father and mother to do that until my last breath but what did I do? I failed you little brother.”

Tears were going to stream down my face, it took all of my power to contain it just to be strong, Thor already broke down, I could not do the same thing.

“Come back to me little brother and I promise you I will never fail you again.” He pleaded “I just need you by my side, you mean the world to me and now, that world just crumbled down, I love you so much Loki, i’ll forever regret that I did not tell you that every single day”

I was then brought back to reality with everyone in the hall looking at me, it was obvious that they also witnessed what happened but decided to shut up about it

“Your brother’s love for you far exceeds those of the nine realms.” Odin said “He will not be able to bring Thanos down without you.”

I shook my head “And what should I do? throw a dagger at Thanos? create an illusion whilst he has the power to see through reality? watch as he slaughter my brother because I do not have the power to save him? tell me!”

“Do what you do best.” Father replied “The dark magic flows in you my son, powerful and strong yet you suppressed it, now is the time to let go, show them who you are, earn the redemption you deserve and stand by your brother.”

Redemption? Do I really need that? I doubt anyone would offer that to me, i’m not even sure if I wanted to, but I do want is to stand by my brother, he’s the only one i’ve got left.

“Fine.” I said “But i’m only doing this for Thor.”

Everyone’s face in the room grew bright as I accepted it, well to be honest I too wanted that, as I was standing I heard someone walking towards us, the clicks of his/her shoes being heard throughout the entire hall, not long enough I saw a woman, she’s exquisite and undoubtedly beautiful, she was dressed in a golden armor and herself emitting a soulful glow, she wore a golden helmet similar to those of Thor’s and her abdomen was showing, she seems really strong.

“My you really are handsome.” She said as my helmet slowly appeared in her hands “Too bad you’re my little brother too.”

What?! My eyes widened in shock as I stared at mother and father who didn’t seemed to bat an eye, another sibling we didn’t even know about?!

“Pardon?” I said “Last time I checked I was the god of mischief and lies.”

The woman chuckled and walked closer to me “Oh brother, My name is Aldrif Odinsdottir but everyone knows me as Angela, the goddess of angels.”

I raised my eyebrows “In contrast to Hela?”

She nodded “If you put it that way baby boy”

I rolled my eyes at the nickname as she then placed my helmet on top of my head, I just realized that my hair was now shorter which is unusual perhaps but this woman in front of me is more of a mystery, now how would I explain this to Thor?

“As if Hela wasn’t enough you decided not to tell us about Angela too?” I questioned father

Angela shook her head “It was my own decision, I knew it would be too much for the both of you to handle so I begged father not to tell neither of you, but I did promise to look out for you.”

“Where were you then when Thanos was torturing me?” I asked bitterly

She suddenly frowned “I tried to find you little one, I too thought you dead, I couldn’t hear nor see you anymore, I mourned just as everyone did.”

I stared at her in confusion as she laid a hand on my face “You act as if you’d been with me and Thor through our whole life.”

“Because I have.”

I stared at her and that was a sign that urged her to go on, “Ever since you were children I have loved you two dearly, I was happy for Thor as people praised him but then there was you, always hiding behind his shadow and your loneliness I could feel, do you not remember me little one?”

My thoughts suddenly drifted to the word ‘little one’ I knew I heard it before, fortunately not from Thor, My dreams, when I was little and merely a boy, I kept on having dreams about a girl a little older than me, she kept me company every night, when I get into trouble she always appears to help me, was it her all along?

“You plagued my dreams,” I muttered

She chuckled “I would rather use the term comfort,”

I shook my head “Now why would you care for an abomination? what do you require of me?”

Angela turned her head towards their parents as if shaking her head, she somehow understood why her little brother was being his usual self but this was the first time she came face to face with it

“You’re my brother no matter who you are,” Angela sighed “You need to trust more you know?”

I rolled my eyes before breathing deeply “Now how would I explain this to Thor?”

“You came back to life did you not? He’ll probably believe if you say that you have another sister.” Angela replied before moving to the side along with the warriors three

Mother slowly approached me and fixed my armor while smiling to herself, it felt as if she was going to cry, I flashed a small smile before laying a hand on her cheek

“I will be fine mother,” I muttered “If I die once more then so be it, i’ll protect Thor no matter what, he shall always come first.”

Mother chuckled “And Thor would’ve said the same,”

I nodded before mother kissed me on the forehead, I closed my eyes and savored the moment before she pulled away, I gave her a small kiss on the cheek before nodding again

She moved away as father started to walk towards me, his grip on gungnir getting tighter as he stood smartly, I raised my chin up high and stared at him

“Are you ready my son?”

“Always.”

He held out his left hand and a sceptre started to appear, it was gold and had some asgardian markings like Thor’s mjolnir, it looked glorious, he thought, his father started to whisper something on its blade and he swore he saw the blade glow bright green before it faded away

“This is Vardaggen, it is an equal of the Stormbreaker, it may not be forged in the heart of a dying star but with the fire that ignited from the odin force itself, it’s blade cutting through anything and not missing a single slash.”

Odin slowly handed it to Loki, the trickster god’s eyebrows raised as he grabbed ahold of the vardaggen, he smirked as he realized how terribly well balanced it was

“I had thought the sceptre would suit you,” Odin said “I had wanted to give it to you for a very long time Loki, but it was stronger than mjolnir itself, I wanted Thor to have the stormbreaker before I gave this to you, it is yours and yours only.”

Loki looked at the handle and smiled as he saw what was written in their own asgardian language, he ran his fingers through it before sighing

“Burdened with glorious purpose..” He breathed as he read what was written “Thank you, father.”

Odin placed a hand on his shoulder as Loki was caught off guard by the movement but slowly calmed down, he kept a straight face on and refrained from smiling, his father stared at him with his eye and sighed deeply

“Loki Odinson, you have been burdened with a glorious purpose indeed, and for that you are bound to live up to it, you will go back to your brother and defeat Thanos, you will both rebuild Asgard and keep the peace, both of you shall live and marry and soon have heirs of your own, you all have a place here in valhalla, my son.”

Odin closed his eyes and simply touched Loki’s forehead, the all father’s fingers grew bright gold as Loki felt like everything around him was swirling, his vision started to blur but heard one last word from his father

“I love you Loki.”

It was an enough motivation for him as he smirked and awaited where he was going to make his final entrance back to the living


	3. Glowing Eyes and Flowing Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and the Avengers find themselves struggling in the fight against Thanos back on earth but luckily, help is on its way.

Wakanda was in ruins as everyone fought for dominance and the upper hand, the arrival of Thor shifted the odds back to the avengers as they wiped out half of Thanos’ aliens

“Where do they come from?!” Captain America shouted over the comms as he spartan kicked one of the aliens, Thor could be seen on the other side along with Groot and Rocket “Do they have a mother ship?!”

“It’s outside of Wakanda’s field!” Panther answered, his groan being heard from the comms “They are distracting us from Thanos!”

“Thor! have you seen Thanos?!” Steve shouted over to the god who just struck lightning at a bunch of aliens.

Thor was breathing heavily before looking over to his friend “He used the space stone right before I was going to use stormbreaker against him, these aliens kept me at bay”

Steve cursed internally as he tried to find some of his teammates, he saw bruce struggling to get ahold of the hulkbuster so he ran with all his strength and fended off the one on top of him, he held out his hand as Bruce used it to stand up

“You think you can go up the lab?” Steve asked

“What for?” Bruce ducked as Steve threw his shield across him and hit three aliens, the shield went back as Bruce stood up again “I will never understand the physics of that shield.”

Steve let out a stifled laugh before glancing over to the lab “Help Shuri get the mind stone off,”

Bruce nodded and was immediately swept of the ground by Falcon, Bruce started to shout as he looked at the height beneath him

“Steve you son of a bitch!” Steve chuckled before fighting again

Thor was enraged in the battle, he never missed a target as he let out all of his rage, he was too mad that he felt like crying but like the god he is, he suppressed it. Loki would laugh in your face if you cried.

He knew he wasn’t only doing this to save the world, he was doing this for Loki, his little brother he loved from the start and the same brother he lost, he was swallowed by madness that he hadn’t realized he was being way to brutal, using his own bare hands to punch the aliens, his punch was too strong that it would actually go right through them, alien blood on his hands and he didn’t care,

“Woah calm down there big guy.” Natasha was right beside him shooting all the aliens “You seem so mad.”

Thor used his strength not to get irritated and simply shot her a gentle look “I have lost too much, I am not going anywhere lest I kill Thanos and everyone that swore fealty to him.”

Natasha wasn’t dumb, she knew what exactly the god was talking about and for a moment she calmed down and plastered a soft and small smile

“My condolences,” Natasha simply said

Thor hated the word but somehow it woke him up to the truth, his brother was dead and the last thing he said was that he was the worst, he gave Natasha a small smile before nodding off

“He didn’t deserve it.” Was the only thing Thor said before going into battle once more.

Everyone was starting to get exhausted, the aliens never seemed to stop, they didn’t know how to get to the mother ship and destroy it without leaving Wakanda defenseless, even though Steve hated to admit it he really wished that Tony was here, he thought how he could’ve blown it off with one simple blast

Thanos was on his way to get the mind stone, they didn’t know if he would get it but they knew that they’d fight for it, Wanda suddenly emerged as she held out her palms and the red smoke started to linger from her fingers.

“Step away.” Wanda warned, her voice was filled with anger but Thanos simply chuckled at her.

“You have nothing against me child,” Thanos replied “You are simply a pawn that’ll get thrown away, step away and I will spare your life.”

Wanda shook her head vigorously “At least i’ll try.”

She attacked Thanos but the mad titan wasn’t in the mood to play games, with a simple wave of his hand Wanda flew back to the tree, Vision was not in the lab anymore instead he was lying limp on the small log beside Wanda, Thanos’ children managed to get in the lab and injure Vision but Wanda did her best to get him out.

Thanos smiled as soon as he saw the gem on Vision’s forehead, slowly he went to grab it but was taken aback as he felt something pushing him, Wanda was between him and Vision, her right hand was pushing Thanos back whilst her left was destroying the stone on her lover’s forehead, her soft sobs were heard as Vision reassured her that none of it was her fault

After a few minutes the stone was destroyed and so was Vision, Wanda broke into tears as the Avengers stood in shock waiting for Thanos to attack out of rage, Thor was beside Steve gripping his stormbreaker tightly and waited like the others, Wanda glared at the titan waiting for him to kill her but he simply laughed

Thanos shook his head “You seem powerful, yet it’s not enough.”

The time stone glowed and in an instant time seemed to move backwards but only within Vision, Wanda and Thanos himself, the Avengers were about to interfere but the purple gem glowed bright that sent them flying towards the trees

Not long enough Vision started to appear again and so did Wanda, Thanos smiled as he went back in time before Wanda could attack him, he used the power stone to counter Wanda’s attack and sent her flying towards Steve, Thanos immediately grabbed Vision’s neck and lifted him from the ground, he smirked and slowly grabbed the mind stone from Vision’s forehead crushing it in the process, Wanda gasped as she tried to run towards him but Steve held him back

Thanos stood triumphantly as he placed the last stone on it’s place, he clenched his fist and it seemed like a surge of power occured pushing back all the trees in the process, Rhodey looked around and noticed all the trees around them laying limply on the ground

A small portal opened and out came Spider-Man while helping Tony who seemed to have been stabbed in the side, Star Lord, Mantis, Drax, Nebula, and Doctor Strange also stepped out of the portal not saying a thing as they stared at Thanos who was rejoicing in his victory

Rocket and Groot went to their team as Bucky stood beside Steve, Peter helped Tony seat beside a fallen tree as they all seemed devastated by their defeat, Thor was extremely mad but even he knew he had no power to defeat Thanos

“All of you heroes,” Thanos started as the remaining black order stood beside him namely, Proxima Midnight, Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive "All of you are failures."

“Earth’s Mightiest Heroes,” He glanced over to the avengers “Not so mighty.”

“Guardians of the Galaxy,” His eyes trailed to Quill as Peter just glared at him “Yet you failed to guard it.”

“Kings,” He looked over to T’Challa and Thor “But couldn’t save their own kingdom.”

“And Gods,” Thanos’ eyes was fixed simply on Thor whose eyes and body was glistening with lightning “Yet I managed to kill one easily.”

It was enough to anger Thor as he soared from above, the skies turned dark as thunder roared, he gathered all of his power and aimed it at Thanos, it was strong enough to send his children flying back but Thanos stood his ground using the gauntlet as a shield that seemed to contain all the lightning Thor threw at him,

Thanos moved a bit just as Thor stopped and flashed him an evil grin, he aimed the gauntlet at Thor and at once Thor realized it was his death, he was going to die by his own power and he found it deserving, he was ready to meet his brother again and for once he didn’t move, maybe it was his plan all along, his teammates’ eyes grew wide as everything seemed to move slowly, Steve and the others was shouting at Thor to get out of the way but he was eager, he didn’t bat an eye.

“And now i’ll be able to kill two.”

Before Thanos could blast him into pieces a bright light appeared in between Thanos and Thor, for a moment it felt like a pathway from the bifrost, everyone stood still in their places at they waited for the unknown creature to emerge, wanting to identify if it was a friend or foe.

“Lay a finger on my brother and I shall show you what suffering is.”

Thor knew that voice, he knew it too well, he started to see a kneeling figure with a horned helmet, a golden sceptre in hand and an armor he knew, his heart started to race as the figure stood up with an arrogant stance.

“Have you missed me too much brother?”

Thanos was annoyed as he directed all the power to Loki, Thor’s eyes grew wide as he attempted to push Loki out of the way

“Loki!” He shouted but was shocked to see him stand his ground, Loki moved his hand as the power directed to him turned into nothing but green smoke

“Impossible..” Thanos mumbled

As if his children hinted something in their father’s voice and attacked the trickster, Thor froze as he looked at how his brother’s eyes turned green and for a moment he didn’t move, Loki hovered above the air just as Thor and green mist started lacing up his body, Loki had seen it for the first time and adored it, Proxima drew out her spear and aimed for him but with a simple swing of vardaggen she fell with her own spear broken, Cull Obsidian roared and tried to tackle Loki but was taken aback when an energy blast threw him off his feet, Loki smiled at his new found power and easily used his sceptre to impale Cull, Corvus grew mad and tried using his own weapon to stab Loki but the trickster god was skilled in combat too, he ducked and conjured twin daggers then threw it at Corvus

Loki smirked and went back down, Everyone’s mouth was ajar even Thor’s, he couldn’t believe it was his brother standing in front of him, alive and powerful than ever.

“Stop staring and let’s finish this brother.” said Loki that brought Thor back to reality he smiled and grabbed stormbreaker from the ground

Thanos looked around and realized his beloved Black Order had died in the hands of the trickster, it was enough to anger him as he tried using the gauntlet on the brothers but something held him back, Doctor Strange appeared behind Thanos and used his lasso to bind the titan’s wrist.

“You do not know what balance is,” Thanos hissed and with glow of purple Strange was sent flying by the power stone, everyone started attacking Thanos and prevented him from using the gauntlet, Steve threw his shield, Wanda tried to bind him, Quill using some tech that attached Thanos’ other hand to the ground

Loki looked over to Thor who still looked dazed “We shall talk when we finish this,”

Thor only nodded as his eyes turned blue, Loki did the same as his eyes shifted back to green, it was glowing with power, emitting a hint that the two people hovering in the air were certainly gods.

“And you might’ve forgotten who you’re dealing with,” Loki smirked just as the thunder started to roar once more,

Thor raised stormbreaker and threw it at Thanos, with all of the mad titan’s strength he pried himself away from those that binds him and aimed the gauntlet at the stormbreaker in an attempt to stop it but it still continued its way and was soon plunged at the mad titan’s chest

Thor walked closer to him and pushed stormbreaker deeper that showed pain screaming from Thanos’ expression

“I told you you’d pay for that.”

Thor was so enraged at the moment that he hadn’t realize that the titan was slowly raising his gauntlet, his eyes started to widen as he concluded what he was going to do

“You should’ve aimed for the he-“

”Head.” Loki finished

Before Thanos could snap a blade interrupted him, it was so quick that it left the head on for a while before it rolled to the ground along with the body, Thor’s mouth dropped ajar as he looked at his brother whose eyes were glowing green along with some mist lingering in his body and sceptre, Loki glared at the head that rolled over to him and simply stepped on it.

 


	4. We All Have A Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally gets his little brother back, plus Wanda seeks some advice from a mad trickster.

They won.

It was all too good to believe, everyone smiled as they looked around the ruins, everyone hugged each other tightly as they could, everyone ignored the presence of the god who tried to take over new york since this time he actually came to save the world,

Loki looked around, everyone was hugging each other relieved of what happened, everyone seemed happy and he felt great warmth in that, for once he felt like he’s done something good

“Brother..” A voice interrupted the trickster god’s thoughts

He knew that too well, he was expecting Thor to strangle him for dying again but he couldn’t care less, all he thought was him being alive and back

Loki turned around and was met by Thor’s devastated face, he felt his heart clench at the sight, his strong brother, the mighty Thor was crying and he wasn’t ashamed of the fact that everyone was watching,

His thoughts were once again interrupted when a huge weight fell towards him, Thor wrapped his arms protectively around Loki’s lean body as he couldn’t help but sob uncontrollably, this was their first hug after centuries of probably fighting each other and the first time that Thor actually cried in front of his mischievous little brother

“I promised,” Loki started “Have I not?”

Thor sobbed “B-but you died, I could not save you.”

“Indeed I died,” Loki assured as he started to hug his big brother back “But I am here now, no need to worry.”

Thor pulled away and wiped his tears discreetly, he didn’t want the Avengers to see a god crying like a baby, he smiled affectionately at Loki and laid a hand on his neck like he so did years ago

“And now i’ll promise to be a better big brother to you,” Thor reassured “I will never let you out of my sight nor will I let anyone lay a finger on you, I promise that.”

Loki chuckled “You might as well lock me up and put me on a leash brother, you’re becoming overprotective.”

“I might as well do, if that means not losing you again.” Thor joked as he too bursted into a chuckle “You are not the worst brother, please do not believe what I said”

Loki rolled his eyes “Oh please,” The trickster looked over to Thor “I am the best brother you could ever have,”

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulder as they walked towards the other Avengers, they all didn’t seem to pounce on the verdant prince instead they all gave him a subtle smile

“You’re not so bad after all Loki,” Steve said as he laid a hand on the god’s shoulder “Thank you.”

Loki didn’t know what to say so he just simply nodded, Thor didn’t dare to let go of his arms around Loki as he gave him a victorious pat on the back

“You saved the world brother,” Thor proudly said

Loki shook his head “No I did not, I still tried to des-“

“It’s all in the past reindeer games,” Tony’s voice interrupted as he tried to stand with the help of Peter and Rhodey “Plus I like your new haircut.”

Loki chuckled at the billionaire’s comment and trailed his eyes over to the infinity gauntlet, he tore himself away from Thor’s grasp and went over to Thanos’ severed body, being a god and all that, he easily pried off the gauntlet from Thanos’ hands and lifted it up eyeing the stones whose lights seemed to dim down a bit

“You should be careful little pirate baby,” Drax warned that earned a look of confusion from Loki but decided not to question any further

Quill nodded “That could kill a man,”

Loki chuckled “Fortunately i’m a god.”

He slowly took out the green stone which happened to be the time stone, Strange stepped forward and held out a necklace which was once the container of the eye of agamotto

“It’s my responsibility,” Strange said “The eye of agamotto will be safe in my hands.”

Loki eyed him up and down “I believe we have unfinished business after you had me falling for 30 minutes.”

Thor gave Loki a gentle pat “Oh brother, let the sorcerer go, I still think you’re the best sorcerer out there anyways.”

Loki rolled his eyes at the elder Odinson’s remark and slowly placed the stone in the necklace, Strange closed it and smiled knowing that the stone was now back with him

“We should have a competition then,” Strange smirked “After all this, finally settle the banter between us,”

Loki grinned “We’ll see.”

The trickster then took out the mind gem, Wanda came forward holding a metal container whilst trying to sniffle her sobs

“We’ll try to bring back Vision,” Tony said to calm the witch down, he wasn’t even sure himself if he could but he was Tony Stark, he can do anything “Just keep that safe until I can actually walk and do some shit.”

Loki then took out the reality stone not sure where to put it but then Mantis came forward holding some cylindrical container

“This was used to contain the aether,” Mantis gently said “We got it from the collector’s place.”

He nodded and placed the gem inside and watched as Mantis locked it, he then took out the power stone suddenly feeling a surge of power climb up his body but he was able to fight it,

“Yeah it does that,” Quill commented and held out an orb “We’ll take it back to Nova Corps, if some of it are still left.”

Wanting the presence of the power stone no longer, Loki immediately placed it inside the orb and watched as Quill closed it, the next one caused him to sigh, he held the space stone in his grasp as Thor couldn’t help but glare at it as if it was a person

“Last time you had that I lost you.” Thor hissed

Loki chuckled as he closed his fist and mist started to cover it, enveloping it in a cube that was the tesseract, he opened his palms and the tesseract was in his hands like it was before he gave it to Thanos

“Woah,” Peter said in awe as he stared at the god who just gave him a simple smirk “That’s so cool!”

The younger god then waved his hand and the tesseract disappeared, he gave all of them a reassuring nod stating that the tesseract was indeed in a safe place,

“And the soul stone?” Loki asked

Nebula stepped closer “I’ll take it to Vormir.”

The guardians glanced at Thanos’ daughter and gave her a nod “We’ll come with her.” Quill assured

Loki sighed before handing the gauntlet over to Nebula, she gave him a nod before looking over to the rest of the guardians, he stood beside Thor and gave him a smile

“What’s next?” Natasha asked

Thor shrugged “All I have is my brother, I have failed my people as king and a warrior, Asgard is no more,”

The brothers looked at each other in defeat before swinging their arms over each other’s shoulder

“You two are still gods anyways.”

“Well, you’re more than welcome back in the Avengers Quarters,” Tony said and gave Thor a light tap “We can all leave Wakanda if the king wishes to.”

T’Challa nodded “Wakanda is open to all of you for as long as you need, you can restore your strengths here and venture back home if you so desire.”

Everyone agreed and walked back inside the palace sharing some laughs and thoughts, the world was finally free and safe from the mad titan who was defeated by a mad god,

T’Challa ordered the Dora Milaje to bring the guests to their rooms and so they did, Loki smiled as he stepped inside his own quarters, he looked out the large window and sighed, he remembered Asgard, the way it thrived and how it was known as the golden kingdom, known to have conquered realms after realms, and now it was gone.

He took off his helmet and ran his hands through his hair, the young god watched the sunset as his eyes drifted to the ruins which could be easily restored in no time, he thought them lucky.

“Thor told me how beautiful Asgard was,” His eyes landed on the doorframe and saw Wanda’s eyes with a blank expression on her face, he straightened his posture as the witch sat on his bed “Sadly people like us are probably not allowed there,”

Loki simply smiled and focused back on the sight before him “The golden kingdom was glorious indeed,” His eyes then settled to the jabaris and some dora milaje who was cleaning up some of the debris and smiled “And who knows, with my brother as king he’ll probably let you all in.”

After all that happened Wanda managed to smile, she pulled her knees against her chest and started to fiddle with her fingers “This is where me and Vision had our last conversation, we talked about the future and stuff like that,”

It was unlike of the prince to feel sympathy yet somehow he did, his eyes trailed back to the frail body of Wanda and finally noticed the tears that were dropping from her eyes and into the duvet, she sniffled back and wiped it off.

“I’m sorry,” Loki mustered “No one deserves the kind of pain you’re going through, would you like to switch rooms?”

Wanda immediately shook her head and composed herself, her eyes landed on the god’s emerald green eyes and faked a smile “No no please, i’m all good, plus I can’t keep living in the past, it’s not the first time i’ve lost a loved one.”

Loki suddenly felt a surge of pity and sympathy towards the young girl, he wanted to hug and comfort her but even hel knows that he wasn’t capable of such thing, plus he wasn’t even officially her friend, but yet his curiosity was peaked.

“My brother,” Wanda started as if she read his mind “He was my twin actually, he was older than 12 minutes,” She chuckled “He was fast and I was weird, he died in the battle against Ultron back in Sokovia and did it hurt a lot, it felt as if half of my heart was ripped from my chest, I couldn’t feel anything.”

Loki found himself slowly sitting beside the girl but still maintaining a certain amount of distance between them, the woman just lost her boyfriend and he knew that the presence of another man after that kind of incident was really not appropriate.

“So I really felt Thor’s pain,” Wanda’s eyes landed on his own “Your brother’s world shattered, i’ve seen the way he acted and how he arrived here so vengeful and hell bent,”

He didn’t know where she was going with the talk but maybe she just felt comfortable talking to the prince, he was after all a great listener “Where are you going with this?”

Wanda shook her head and started fidgeting with her fingers once again “Nowhere, I just really felt the urge to say that, I don’t even know why,”

Loki simply nodded “Well you’d probably get your lover back, Stark said he would be able to bring him back will he not?”

Wanda chuckled “Even you don’t believe that, you’re the god of mischief and lies,” She sighed “the gem is far too damaged, he was made by some complicated things and it became even more complicated now, I heard it in Tony’s voice.”

“But it doesn’t mean he can’t do it,” Loki replied “He’s a very eager man, i’m sure he’ll bring him back, plus the mind stone is here, the only thing we’ll need is his will to come back.”

She once again shook her head, she held out her hands and flicked it, red smoke started to linger in the air as they both watched

“This power came from the mind stone, your sceptre,” Wanda started “I have a connection with it and now, I do not feel the same connection, it’s been used, it’s not the same as before, they’ll manage to bring Vision back but not the same, the stone has been corrupted too much, it’s been used too much.”

“And what is wrong with that?”

“You know the mind stone,” Wanda continued “I was hoping you could see if there is still even a trace of Vision there, if there is then you can probably pull it back and it’ll be okay again,”

Loki held out his own hands and did the same thing Wanda was doing, green mist started lingering in his own as it interacted with Wanda’s own powers, she was impressed by how minimal his movements were yet he was able to do the same as her, the moment their power touched they both felt a small shock that made them shudder

The prince smirked “I knew there was a reason you came, Wanda.” Loki straightened his posture and sighed “Even if there was a slight flicker of him I can’t be able to pull him back, if you claimed to not feel the connection then haven’t you even realized that he is somehow not holding on? Even I can’t force that.”

“But what’s the point of living if you do not even make the most of it,” Wanda shot back “We only live once, except for you maybe but we? the others? we have such short lives, I have failed him, Loki.”

His eyes were focused on their powers and with a flick of his finger the mist started to disappear, he sighed and stared into Wanda’s eyes

“Why do you talk to me about such thing? You do not know me yet you have the courage to talk to me, why?”

Wanda flashed a faint smile as she too retracted her own powers “Because you have died,”

Loki furrowed his eyebrows and drew back in confusion of her answer

“You died and you came back,” Wanda continued “I was hoping you’d be able to regain Vision’s connection to the stone but then you’re right, I can’t just force Vision to live again, force him to come back to this hell hole of a place, tell me Loki, did you hold on? were you happy when you died?”

Loki then saw her point, he was the trickster, knowing to trick death itself, his own name even being erased from the book of hel as if it never even wanted him

“I felt happy,” Loki admitted “But it’s me who made the choice, I could’ve turned down my father’s offer and still live in peace but I wanted to, no matter the pain and difficulty, all I thought about was Thor, how devastated he was, he is the reason I am back and I made that choice.”

Tears started to form in Wanda’s eyes as she looked back at her hands “You’re not the only one who decides Wanda, he too has a choice, it’s either to hold on or let you go, what if he is happy? are you going to take that away?”

She shook her head “No, of course not.”

“Then let him choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Guys! Do you want me to continue this? probably make some more chapters? If so please tell me and comment so i’d know, also you can share your own thoughts and some few ideas if you’d like,
> 
> Thank You!


	5. The Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds himself in a dream or more like a nightmare, a couple of good moments and some bad.

As soon as Wanda went out the door Loki immediately changed into some comfortable clothes, snapping and letting his whole armor disappear, he decided to have a little bath and to sleep afterwards.

He laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, he had his arm under his head as he started playing with his newly found power, he felt more powerful than he was before, he knew it, for him it was like being able to do anything without even sparing an effort, he actually felt godly, like the aesir he is, although he knew not to lie to himself, he was no aesir, yet he felt like he is. He felt the power although he could still feel more of it, untapped and waiting be harnessed and used. 

Loki wondered what would’ve happened if he had that power when Thanos strangled him to death, maybe he could’ve stopped him, maybe he could’ve done a better job rather than summoning a pathetic blade, he always knew he was more powerful than he is but he lost hope once he saw what Thor could really do, he didn’t feel envious like he usually did, for once he felt proud, a part of him wanted that power but after knowing the truth about him and who he was, he settled with the fact that he was just an ordinary frost giant.

Now he had the whole power of a god on the tip of his fingers, with his advanced level and knowledge of sorcery, he felt like he could control it yet in truth he knew he doesn't, it would take time and practice to really master his abilities, if he lose control and if what his father said was true about powerful dark magic flowing in him then destruction would happen. Despite all the power, he was feeling anxious, all of it came so quickly, and then he thought about its consequence. 

He sighed before closing his eyes shaking of the thought, he needed rest although it seemed like his power was rarely used, his physical body on the other hand was knackered, he then closed his eyes letting the darkness take over once more

 

* * *

 

_“Loki..” He opened his eyes, he knew only one person who held that angelic voice, getting up from his sleep he smiled as he saw his mother with her arms opened wide_

_Like a child he ran into her arms and indulged in the feeling, her mother was visiting him in her dreams and did he like that idea very much, they seemed to be in his chambers back in Valhalla, he pulled out from the hug and saw Angela beside her with a smile_

_“Are you only gonna hug mother?” Angela quipped as she opened her arms_

_Loki rolled his eyes and slowly went to hug her sister, Angela smiled at the feeling of being able to finally hug his brother after centuries of not being able to, Loki on the other hand was still adjusting to the feeling_

_“It’s okay if you miss me sister.” Loki teased as Angela pulled out of the hug and let her mouth drop ajar_

_She chuckled and playfully punched Loki in the arm “You bastard! You actually have the nerve to read my mind do you not?”_

_“Let’s just say that I miss you too.” Loki winked before walking back to their mother, Frigga smiled up at her son before running a hand down the side of his face_

_She was proud of him, more than he could ever think of, she knew that he was always that Loki he raised and no one would change that “You have no idea how proud I am of you my son.”_

_It was like hearing angels singing and trumpets echoing in his ears, he was beyond happy that he finally made his mother proud_

_“I would have not done it without you, mother.” He replied_

_Frigga chuckled “You could’ve done it without me anyhow, believe me.”_

_His smile suddenly dropped as he remembered something, Angela then stood beside Frigga as Loki’s hands dropped to her mother’s, fiddling with them as he did when he was a child, he sighed before shaking head_

_“Asgard is no more.” Loki finally said “Everyone is dead, we have nothing but dust.”_

_Frigga flashed a small smile “Oh my beautiful child,” She let her hand caress the side of his face, his green eyes meeting her mother’s “You will find a way out of this, not everyone is dead, some have managed to escape and they are lost, you are to find them and bring them home."_

_Loki chuckled “And how will we find them in this endless galaxy?”_

_“You eventually will if you do not lose hope,” She continued “That is what we need, never lose hope that Asgard will be back to its former glory.”_

_“And when it is done? when Thor is King and Asgard thrives again,” Loki asked “What is left of me to do?”_

_“Then it’s time for you to rule.” Angela smirked_

_Loki was confused, what was she saying? His brother was obviously the king and when Asgard is back then he’ll just be another prince, back to reading in the library and maintaining peace_

_“I do not understand,” He replied_

_Angela rolled her eyes and sighed “Father did not lie when he said both of you were born to be kings,”_

_“You are the rightful king of Jotunheim and you said it yourself,” Frigga explained “Your people needs you, they are looking for you Loki, they want their king.”_

_Loki chuckled as if they were mad “The jotuns hate me, if I go back then they will kill me, slaughter me like a rag doll.”_

_“No they won’t,” The all-mother retorted “They are in ruins, lost without no one guiding them, they will not resist if you come and bring glory to their kingdom, they all know who you are Loki, you are their king.”_

_Loki began to chuckle “I doubt Thor would ever let me out of his sight now,”_

_“Well there’s that,” Angela smiled as they all began laughing, Loki wanted this, he wanted everyone smiling and laughing, he was never fond of feasts but now he wanted it more than anything else_

_Loki then sat on his bed before running a hand through his hair “You could visit us, can’t you sister?”_

_Angela shrugged “It depends.”_

_“On what?”_

_“On the situation,” Angela answered back “I can only come down if father allows me so,”_

_“Even here he still is in control,” Loki sighed “I haven’t told Thor yet, I don’t know what his reaction would be but as long as you don’t turn out like Hela then that would be fine.”_

_Angela rolled her eyes at the comparison before sitting on the bed beside him while their mother sat on the chair facing the both of them_

_“I would never,” The goddess simply replied “I am more of the defender rather than the destroyer type of aesir.”_

_Loki looked over to her before smiling slightly “Then too bad for you, you’ll never be able to find love nor have a family would you sister?”_

_Angela’s smile dropped before glancing at their mother, Frigga gave her a subtle nod “I guess not.” She muttered in reply “But who knows? I don’t care about it at the moment and we have a whole lifetime to ourselves,”_

_“I believe so.” The young prince replied_

_“But you on the other hand,” Angela started with a smirk playing on her lips “Since you will be king then you’d eventually need to have some heir, it is yourself you should be worried about,”_

_Loki bursted into laughter before shaking his head in the process “That is absurd, I would never find love in this world, I am incapable of that, Thor would probably have some heirs, I could pass it to them or just pick some random child from a temple.”_

_He said the last part while looking at her mother in particular, the queen couldn't help but sigh at his son as she fixed his hair._

_“You know that’s not true,” Frigga replied “That woman, the one you talked to, I saw both your powers interact, she seems like a decent mate.”_

_Loki wanted to laugh out loud at her mother, he simply chuckled and rolled his eyes at the remark, Wanda was obviously a stranger to him, he didn’t even know the woman_

_He saw the smirk playing on his mother and sister’s lips that he couldn’t help but get irritated by it_

_“Wanda just lost the love of her life mother,” Loki informed “And plus, she’s a stranger! I don't even know her.”_

_“Well, wasn’t Thor and Jane just strangers before they fell in love?” Angela retorted_

_The young god shook his head and gave his sister a small smirk “And didn’t they break up? Wanda just found the room to be memorable, it was somehow her and her lover’s last destination before he sadly perished.”_

_“Believe me when I say that Thor and Jane will get back together.” Frigga said “I can feel it. You may also be the one who could take that sorrow away from her.”_

_Loki chuckled “Mother.. mother..” He stood up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before looking her dead in the eyes “I would never trade another woman for you.”_

_“Ehem..” He looked over to his sister that was sitting on his bed as she pretended to act innocent, “Oh don’t mind another goddess, who seemed to be your sister and the one who has looked after you since you were a babe, don’t mind her, trust my word.”_

_The green eyed prince chuckled before sitting back on the bed and holding his sister’s hand in his, he lifted it up to his lips and kissed it_

_“Oh I don’t mind her, trust me,” He joked and received another smack on the arm “Don’t worry, you and mother are the only goddess in my life.”_

_“Another room for a third one?” Angela teased_

_The prince sighed annoyingly before glancing back at her “Three is a company.”_

_“Well you’re definitely in need of one.”_

_“Okay this conversation is over,” Loki said before standing up “I am done with my lovely mother and sister prying me.”_

_“Oh baby boy,” Angela teased with a pout “Silvertongue turned to lead?”_

_The prince drew back in sass as he raised his eyebrows, he found a little joy in their teasing but he knew that he shouldn't keep it up any longer or else he’ll never leave_

_“Very funny.” Loki sarcastically replied, they shared a few more laughs before he realized that something was happening, he looked outside of the window and saw it becoming dark_

_The verdant prince stood up and stalked his way closer to the large window, he looked up and saw the once pearl white skies now turning dark, it wasn’t supposed to anyways,_

_“Mother is this norm-“_

_He was cut off mid sentence when his own mother and sister was nowhere in sight, except it was replaced by the horrific sight of the purple mad titan himself in all his glory while a smirk crawled its way up to his lips. Loki stumbled back a bit but he held his same eloquent demeanor as he stared at the titan he knew he killed, he gulped as he forced himself to speak_

_“Thanos.”_

_He hated how the name rolled off his tongue like sandpaper, this was the one who tortured him and broke him in ways he thought was not even possible, the one who wrapped his fingers around his neck and drained the life out of him like a small ant being crushed and he hated that very much_

_“Little prince,” Thanos started with a smirk visible across his face “You may have killed me, but I am still very much alive in your thoughts, I may not be able to hunt you down but I will destroy you emotionally, I will tear your own brain from your skull that you would even fear sleeping.”_

_Loki simply scoffed “I’ve had my own series of nightmares, a new one doesn’t intimidate me.”_

_Thanos chuckled at him as he held out both his palms, for a while Loki was confused until two figures appeared in the titan’s grasp, the prince felt his heart clench at the sight, Thanos’ right hand was wrapped around Frigga’s neck whilst the other one was around Angela’s_

_“Oh I don’t aim to intimidate you Odinson,” Thanos chuckled as he added a little pressure causing the two goddess to grasp for the titan’s large hands “I want to see you suffer.”_

_“L-Loki,” Her mother called for him, her arms stretching to reach for his son, Loki moved to grab it but realized that he couldn’t, except he could only watch as Thanos kills them_

_“I want you to see them die in my grasp as you stand there unable to help them.” Thanos continued_

_“Brother..” Angela slurred, her golden eyes now diminishing as she tried her best to reach for her baby brother who was unfortunately helpless himself_

_“And when I am done with them,”_

_Thanos and Loki’s face were merely inches away, if Loki could move then he surely would’ve wiped off the smirk that was spreaded across the titan’s face_

_“I might even visit you dear brother Thor himself.”_

_It was the last straw for Loki, he started lashing out and doing his best to move but he couldn’t, it was like a force was wrapped around him that prevented him from moving and if there was one thing the god hated, it was being helpless_

_Thanos chuckled before clenching his right fist, Loki’s eyes widened as he saw her mother’s beautiful glow dim down as she hung lifeless,_

_“NO!” Loki screamed_

_Thanos found joy at the way the prince felt helpless and simply threw Frigga across the floor and unto Loki’s feet, he stared at his mother’s lifeless body but didn’t let a tear fall, not until Thanos was gone, he glared at Thanos and realized that Angela was still in his grasp_

_“Do not dare lay a hand on her,” Loki threatened even though he knew for himself that he wouldn’t been able to do a thing_

_Thanos brought the goddess of angels in front of him as she tried to kick out of his grasp “Your sister is such a beauty, an angel perhaps, too bad she has you for a brother.”_

_Without further warning Thanos clenched his left fist crushing Angela’s neck in the process_

_“Sister!” Loki helplessly shouted_

_Thanos then threw her next to Frigga and looked down at the two fallen goddesses in his midst, Loki felt his whole world stop, wasn’t it just a while ago when he said that he wouldn’t trade them for another? yet here they lay, dead, beneath his feet_

_“And soon your precious big brother will be next.”_

_Images of Thor’s decapitated head started flashing in his head, his own brother’s head used as a trophy beside Thanos, he couldn’t bare the sight, Thor screaming in agony and pain as he stood there watching_

_“Thor!” He found himself shouting “No! Thor!”_

 

* * *

 

He jolted up from his bed with an uneasy feeling and came face to face with someone he expected to see less, all energy seemed to be drained out of Loki’s face as he started to pant

“Brother are you well?” Thor’s concerned voice asked, oh how he hated that, he hated how Thor’s voice had to be so soothing and gentle at times “You were screaming and lashing out, what happened?”

Loki shook his head as if his dream never happened “Nothing, just a normal nightmare.” He could lie flawlessly but this time Thor knew not to believe it when it comes to his nightmares

“You needn’t lie Loki,” Thor reassured “I know that wasn’t some ordinary nightmare.”

Loki rolled his eyes “Believe me when I say that I am perfectly fine.”

“Then do explain why you screamed ‘sister’?”

Loki froze, had he been sleep talking again? damn it, he wanted to curse himself mentally if that was even possible, he hated the fact that he could be stupid sometimes, mostly when he is asleep

“Did you dream about Hela?” Thor asked

The young prince wanted to puke at the mention of Hela’s name but decided not to react, he sat up straight and leaned on the bed frame

“There is something you should know..” Loki trailed off

Thor looked at his brother in confusion and decided to sit more comfortably, he stared at Loki and furrowed his eyebrows

“What are you talking about?” Thor asked

“Our other sister,” Loki began “Odin’s second born, Aldrif Odinsdottir or Angela if you will, Goddess of Angels.”

Thor had a betrayed look in his face but it was not directed at Loki, he drew back yet kept his eyes locked on his brother’s

“Father lied again?” Thor asked with pain in his voice

Loki sighed “She claimed to be the one who told father not to tell us for it would make things more complicated than it was.”

Thor stared at him in disbelief, he knew he had the same face when he first found out about their sister but he knew that it wouldn’t matter as long as she isn’t another Hela

“And you met her in Valhalla?” Thor questioned in which Loki nodded

Loki watched as Thor’s head dropped to the bed, he took it as a time to finally breathe, he knew that the reason he told him now was a way to distract himself from that horrid dream or nightmare perhaps, he couldn’t possibly tell Thor that,

“Will I meet her?”

The question drew Loki aback, he expected him to lash out or curse at their father but never to ask that kind of question, he furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Thor

“Pardon me?” Loki asked thinking that maybe he heard wrong

Thor sighed “You heard me the first time Loki.”

“She told me it depends,” Loki replied “Only if father allows her to.”

Thor nodded in understanding “Is there not another way?”

Loki was suddenly confused about his brother’s sudden interest, he moved forward and stared into his brother's eyes

“Why the eagerness?” Loki asked

Thor shrugged “She is not like Hela I believe?”

“She’s the goddess of angels, leader of the valkyries,” Loki explained “I doubt she’s anywhere near her.”

Thor nodded “She is our sister, I don’t want any more conflicts within our family,”

And finally Loki understood why, Thor found out that he had another sister, one that isn’t hell bent on destruction nor power, and he wanted to make some difference for once, be a better brother perhaps? Thor didn’t say it but he seemed to imply it

“Did you ever regret me being your brother?” Loki didn’t know why he asked that but it just came out of his mouth and there was no way to take it back

Thor looked at him as if he was crazy, the god of thunder furrowed his eyebrows before searching Loki’s eyes for some certainty that he did not just ask that question

“Never,” Thor simply replied “I would never regret any of that Loki, you are my brother, always was and will be, please do not doubt that I love you.”

Loki slowly smiled at the answer, he was known to figure out if someone was lying but he knew deep inside that Thor wasn’t

“What if you were given the chance to kill me? ordered perhaps? for the better of the world? would you kill me Thor?” It was the young prince’s turn to look into his brother’s blue eyes “Answer me truthfully brother.”

Thor’s face softened as he stared into his young brother’s green eyes

“Yes.”


	6. Nightmares & Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki realizes the real consequence, has a small talk with Wanda, Angela and Princess Shuri herself, would they make great friends?

Loki drew back in shock as his smile started to deteriorate “Oh.” Was the only thing he managed to say

“And then there's a possibility that i’d kill myself afterwards.” Thor decided to continue that caused Loki’s eyes to widen

“Okay that is not acceptable.” Loki argued "You were never suicidal."

Thor rolled his eyes “If i was given a chance to kill you for the better of the world then I would, but we both know I cannot bear that, you die then I die, it’s as simple as that Loki.”

No it wasn’t, the younger Odinson didn’t like his way of thinking, he understood the fact that Thor would’ve killed him but killing himself afterwards? he was sure that he’d use the last bit of his power to rise from the grave and stop him

“That is not fair,” Loki managed to say “It’s only me who gets to die alright?”

Thor laughed as if Loki was joking, he actually was but he meant most of it, if one of them was going to die it always had to be him since he’d eventually find a way to come back

“But that was before all of this,” The eldest Odinson decided continue with a hint of seriousness in his voice, Loki’s smile started to vanish as he listened to his big brother “I was too self absorbed, foolish, arrogant, but now I know better.”

Loki raised his eyebrows as Thor sat up straight “I will never leave you brother, we will stay side by side, I will protect you as I have promised mother and father, I will make things right.”

“I’m trying to sense any lie,” Loki joked that earned him a playful punch from Thor

Thor chuckled before pointing a finger at his brother “Stop, i’m serious.”

Loki shrugged “Oh I know, this could be a lot easier when I don’t have a big oaf of a brother breathing around my neck.”

The brothers shared a laughing before Thor focused his eyes on Loki, the sun was slowly rising and he realized that it was now shining on the two of them through the open gap of the curtains, Thor would usually be annoyed by it but now he felt happy.

“So the sun did shine.” Loki sarcastically remarked

Thor smiled “Nice to see you didn’t lie this time.”

“You wound me with your words brother.” Loki replied jokingly “I still am a bit capable of telling the truth.”

Thor shrugged as he enjoyed the sunlight, not long after he began to yawn as he slowly rubbed his eyes, Loki on the other hand was not going back to sleep, he was afraid that his nightmare would take over again, was his mother and Angela okay? he didn’t even know himself

“I’m going back to my chambers and take a rest.” Thor said as he stood up and began to stretch “Unless you want me to stay?”

Loki rolled his eyes and waved him off “I’m no child brother, I can handle myself.”

Thor nodded and headed towards the door, he was about to go on his way when he suddenly stopped and turned to look at Loki who didn’t move an inch in his bed

“If anything goes wrong,” Thor started to make sure that Loki was still listening “Please call for me immediately.”

Loki was too lazy to answer so he just nodded in reply, Thor flashed him a small smile before going back to his room and shutting the door gently,

As soon as Thor was nowhere in sight Loki began to breathe, so this was the consequence, of course it had to be, his consequence was this stupid nightmares that’ll hunt him forever, even in death Thanos still has a control over him.

The god stood up from his bed and took off his shirt, he felt a little warm and decided that he’d probably go for a little bath, he grabbed a spare towel from the shelf and made his way to the tub, it seems to be filled with water already and he didn’t know why, he dipped his hands and was satisfied by the temperature,

He then dipped his whole body in the tub and moaned in pleasure as the water touched his skin, he slumped his head back and rested it on the corner, he usually had servants back in Asgard who would do this for him, but now Asgard itself was gone,

“Angela?”

He found himself saying his sister’s name out of nowhere, calling for her maybe? he was still bothered by what happened in his dream, for him it felt so real yet it wasn’t, he shouldn’t be bothered, he was a master in manipulating and this one was just the same, he’s just creating this with his own mind.

He shook his head at his pathetic attempt to call for her sister and started rubbing his arm, he ran a hand through his damp hair and ruffled it like his mother does, he felt new to it in some way.

“Loki?”

He froze, did it work? He looked up from the water and came face to face with the shining figure of his sister with a worried look plastered across her face, he didn’t know what to do, should he smile at the fact that his sister heard her? or should he be panicking because he’s actually naked in the tub with her sister there

“Oh gosh what happened?” Angela asked as he stalked closer to his brother, not caring if he was naked or anything, she ran a hand on the side of his face as if checking for a bruise “W-we were talking to you and then suddenly a dark void took you out! For a while we couldn’t see you until you’ve called for me!”

So they were actually okay and that was a good sign, he could hear the concern in his sister’s voice, he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair

“It was nothing,” He lied “My power must’ve tampered with my dreams since it’s new to me.”

Angela nodded and sighed in relief “You had all of Valhalla worried there for a while, your new abilities sure do need a bit of practice.”

Loki chuckled as he ran a hand through his damp hair, Angela stood up and crossed her arm

“Father allowed you to come?” Loki asked

Angela shrugged “Took a little convincing but anything for our baby boy.”

Loki wanted to puke at the nickname but decided to ignore it anyways “If you can very well throw me the towel and turn around sister?”

The goddess rolled her eyes before grabbing the towel and throwing it at Loki, she turned around confidently as he heard the sound of him standing up from the tub

Loki glanced a look at his sister as he dried himself up, she was clearly confident to be in his presence, he shrugged it off and wrapped the towel around his torso

“You can turn around now.” Loki said in which Angela complied to instantly

Angela nodded to herself as she circled around Loki like an animal, Loki raised his eyebrows at his sister who was eyeing him like meat

“Not bad,” Angela complimented “You’re lean and muscular which I didn’t expect to be honest, I thought you frail.”

Everyone does, Loki thought, even back in Asgard, he was always judged by how his body looked frail compared to his brother, that’s why it caused an element of surprise to those women he slept with, they’d usually be in awe to see that the little prince actually had a far more muscular body than they expected him to have.

“I already told Thor,” Loki said and ignored the compliment her sister just said, Angela stopped to stare at him as she crossed her arms in anticipation

“Well?” Angela asked “What did he say?”

Loki smirked “He took it surprisingly well, he was even eager to meet you.”

A smile started to form on the side of Angela’s face “That’s great! Wow, I’d finally get to speak to my brothers for once!”

“Will you be able to talk to him?” asked Loki

Angela simply smirked “I think i’d be able to.”

“That’s great.” Loki said and reached out for the door knob “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

Angela moved away from the door and curtsied as a way of annoying Loki, the prince chuckled and shook his head, As soon as he went out of the room he saw the neatly folded clothes that was on his bed, he looked around wondering who the hell placed it there, he shrugged and saw a note on top of it

  
_His majesty King T’Challa has ordered us to bring you clothes Prince Loki, your brother informed us of your fondness of the color green and so we hope you’d see to these clothes as comfortable, if not please inform the Dora Milaje and other guards._

  
He placed the note on the table beside his bed, there was an unknown handkerchief placed there too but he didn’t mind it that much as he held out the pants which he eyed disgustingly

“Do mortals wear this garbage?” Loki asked as he glanced at his sister who was sitting on the chair across the room comfortably

Angela shrugged “Be thankful brother.”

He sighed as he slipped on the jeans, he noticed that the curtain wasn’t fully open so once he buttoned it up he went straight to the window and decided to fully open it, he had to admit that Wakanda was beautiful, the nature seemed one with the country

“As much as I indulge in the sight I have got to go,” Angela interrupted “Love you brother!”

Loki smiled as he heard a large swoosh of air indicating that Angela must’ve gone already

“Love yo-“

He stopped dead in his tracks as he turned around, Wanda stood holding the door knob with her mouth ajar, it was obvious that she was gawking at the half naked god in her midst and that wasn’t a good sign

“I-I’m sorry,” Wanda apologized “I-I just kinda forgot my handkerchief here somewhere,”

Loki nodded not clearly bothered by the woman’s sudden entrance, he was obviously confident with his body while Wanda was well, she was shy and kind of embarrassed at what happened, she thought he’d be asleep but then she was wrong,

She slowly went inside the room to get her handkerchief on the bed table, Loki had a set of new clothes sprawled on the bed so he decided to grab the first one he could reach which was a green hoodie, he raised his eyebrows at it and realized that Wanda was staring at him

“What is this?” Loki asked as he checked out the green clothing in his hands

Wanda chuckled “That’s called a hoodie, commonly used for the cold or just casual clothing, it’ll look good on you I think..”

He simply shrugged and slipped the hoodie over his head, he gently straightened it and inserted his own hands inside the pockets of the hoodie

“This is peculiar yet satisfying.” He smiled and looked up at Wanda who was doing the same right back at him “Does it look good?”

She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms “You look like a modern prince charming but much more darker.”

Loki chuckled at the comparison and ruffled his own hair in an attempt to dry it off “Does it look better on me than other mortals?”

Wanda rolled his eyes, of course it was about his overly sized ego, she of course heard of the famous Loki who tried to take over earth years ago, he was all over on TV and it was obvious that he was egotistical

“I would say no but you’re the god of lies aren’t you?” Wanda replied that caused Loki to chuckle “But yeah, you’re above average than normal mortals,”

“That’s cause i’m a god silly.” Loki simply replied as he leaned on the wall “And a prince too I might add.”

The sorceress rolled her eyes at the god’s arrogance before shooting him a look “Whatever you say your majesty.”

Wanda then headed for the door with her handkerchief, she sighed before looking back at Loki who moved over to the bed

“They’re going to fix Vision today,” Came her gentle voice, Loki’s smile dropped as he gave her a small nod in return “So i’m gonna catch up later I guess?”

“Please do take your time,” Loki urged “You are more needed by your lover’s side.”

Wanda nodded “You should check out Wakanda though, this place is a wonderland, as Vis would describe it.”

Loki gave her half a smile before tilting his head to the side “I’ll take that under consideration,”

And with one last glance she shut the door behind her, Thor was asleep, Wanda was out and he was all alone, there wasn’t anything in the room that would keep him company except for the bed, maybe he would actually consider what Wanda said, how bad could it be?

With a sigh the young prince opened the door and went outside being met by two Wakandan Valkyrior that was standing on both sides of his door holding their spears, he raised an eyebrow and finally the two recognized his presence and made an ‘X’ with their arms with a small curtsy, Loki didn’t know what to do so he did the same gesture they did with his eyebrows raised

“Good morning?” He started still not sure of what to say, the two women kept a straight face on “I’m sorry but why are you here?”

“The king has sent us to be your guards,” One of the so called guards answered

Loki raised an eyebrow at the answer “Why? Does everyone get a so-called guard?”

The other one shook her head and that was answer enough “The King of Asgard insisted that a guard be placed outside of your room incase something happens to you, King T’Challa agreed to his requests.”

It caused Loki to groan in annoyance “Tell the kings that I am no longer a child, I can handle anything.”

“We do not answer to you, prince.” There was no way to change their minds and he knew it, with a sigh he decided to continue where he was going which was wherever he wants to be

He was clearly annoyed by the two women following him, back on Asgard he could still command them to leave him alone and they all would scurry off, but here he was a mere royal guest, nothing more and he hated it, he was going to beat Thor’s ass when he wakes and he knew it

He began to approach the glass bridge in where you can see a good look of Wakanda, he always loved nice views even back in the golden city, he would always sit in the garden under his favorite tree and read a book, sometimes he does it with his mother and sometimes by himself, it made him miss it more.

As he was walking he suddenly bumped into a small figure that made him stop in his tracks, he looked at the fallen girl below him as the guards that was following him helped her up

“Are you okay your majesty?” _Ah, a royal._

Loki thought, the girl was mumbling something as she fixed her dress still not looking up at the person she unfortunately bumped into

“That was like a wall, who placed it the-“

Her jaw dropped ajar as she met the Prince of Asgard’s verdant eyes, she immediately scurried to bow which he grew confused of, does he bow too?

“You’re Prince Loki of Asgard!” She exclaimed like a child “Wow you’re extremely tall.”

She clearly was a child, not because of the obvious height difference but because of her innocence, the same innocence he once possessed and was now lost

“Thank you?” He replied not sure of what to say “And you are?”

She extended her arm in a hurry while holding a gadget on the other “Princess Shuri, daughter of T’Chaka and sister of King T’Challa,”

He wasn’t dumb so he did the same and shook the princess’ hand, he heard of her all around, the intelligent sister of the king who made all the technology around Wakanda, she then noticed the guards who returned behind him and her eyebrows furrowed

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes “My oaf of a brother is becoming quite overprotective of me, he asked your brother to place guards outside my chambers incase something happens which I can absolutely handle with no problem.”

Shuri chuckled before walking towards the two Dora Milaje “You can leave me and the prince, do not worry I can handle my brother.”

They wanted to protest but knew that they had no match against the princess, with another ‘X’ sign they bowed and went on their way, Loki then breathed in relief before crossing his arms

“It was obvious that you were annoyed,” Shuri laughed “I met your brother last night, after they both talked I guess, he seems nice and a bit intimidating, they told me they won because of you.”

Loki raised his eyebrows at the statement, _because of me?_ he thought, he just turned the odds around and it wasn’t actually because of him, or was it?

“I just helped like everyone did.” He was shocked of his response, he would usually reply with a snarky remark and self-proclaimed glory but this was entirely new and he didn’t like that side of him

Shuri scoffed “You turned the whole thing around, if you weren’t there we would have lost.”

“Obviously,” And there it was, that sassy side everyone hated yet he loved “Which leads me to the question that shouldn’t you be in the lab with Wanda and her lover?”

The princess’ smile dropped as she looked out the large glass window “Mr. Stark and Bruce are the ones there along with Wakanda’s finest, my brother forced me to stay out of the lab after what happened, he said I needed rest and man do I hate it.”

“Seems like i’m not the only one with an overprotective brother,” Loki smirked that caused Shuri to return the expression “Wakanda is a beautiful place.”

Shuri tore her gaze from the sight to glance at the prince who was lost in the view “You want a tour around?”

He obviously didn’t know Wakanda and there’s a possibility that he’d probably get lost, the princess was offering him a tour around and that was quite intriguing and it’ll help him relieve his boredom, It was Loki’s turn to look down at her with a small smirk plastered across his face,

“Please do lead the way.”


	7. I’m Here

They were somewhere in the border tribe as Shuri referred to, the two royals walked around the farm like place with both their hands behind their back, Loki couldn’t hide his fascination for the place, he loved the nature and sights, it was like second to Asgard in his perspective

There were people who was feeding the animals while some are restoring the place after the war the occurred not so long ago, he slid his hands inside the hoodie’s pocket before stopping under a large tree that gave both of them a shadow

“Wear these,” Shuri took out a kimoyo bracelet from her pocket and placed it on Loki’s palms, he eyed it carefully before looking at the wakandan princess “It’s called a kimoyo bead, it makes things easier as most people would describe it,”

Loki shrugged before wearing the bracelet in his wrist, he held it up watched as a hologram appeared, his eyebrows rose as if he was impressed by it and watched as it vanished again

“You can use this to call, take pictures, record or mostly anything,” Shuri explained “Everyone currently has it but Mr.Stark would probably give you one of his Stark watches after all this,”

Loki simply nodded in response before sitting on the green grass and staring at the view once again, he always found great peace in it, meditating somehow

“So only you and Thor in the family?” Shuri obviously wanted to engage in a conversation with the prince which he found quite cute

He shook his head “Well we just found out we had sisters, Hela, the goddess of death and also happened to be our eldest was released from Hel after our father died and tried to kill us to claim the throne, she didn’t quite succeed since we killed her,”

“You have a crazy family,” Shuri muttered before urging him to continue

“And then second to her was Angela, goddess of angels and exact opposite of Hela, I just knew about her and she’s really nice, quite annoying but mostly an angel, then there’s Thor who’s my big teddy bear of a brother and the god of thunder and last is me,”

Shuri began to chuckle like something popped into her mind “So you’re actually the darling of the family aren’t you? everyone’s baby brother,”

The god hated it, there was no denying that he was the little brother since he was the youngest but that doesn’t mean he was helpless, he sometimes despised his position in the family, why did he have to be the youngest?

“I won’t actually call it ‘darling’ for many reasons you wouldn’t like to know,” Loki replied with the same snarky tone in his voice

They both kept on walking with the prince keeping a straight face on, he was clearly tired of what happened but he didn’t even want to go to sleep, Thanos would haunt him and he knew it, felt it even.

“What can you do?”

The question caused the god to turn his attention towards the princess who had her arms crossed, he raised his eyebrows before holding out his palms, a ball of green smoke started to form in his hands as he played with it easily, Shuri looked at it in awe before holding out her kimoyo beads, a hologram appeared as she focused it on the ball of power Loki has made

“I’m sorry, i’m just scanning its energy levels,” Shuri kept her eyes on the hologram as her eyes widened when she saw the stats rise above the average power level, she smiled before turning to Loki “Your power is kind of like Wanda’s but basically god-like.”

He shrugged before putting it out “I'm capable of various things although i'm traditionally best known for my silvertongue." 

Shuri rolled her eyes with a chuckle “No need to get cocky prince,”

“I’m simply stating a fact.” He replied

“And weapons?” She asked “Your brother once had mjolnir and now the stormbreaker, what do you have?”

Loki stopped in his tracks and held out his hands, vardaggen started to appear in his grasp as Shuri stared at the sceptre in awe, her eyes traced over the asgardian markings and the slightly curved blade that shone brightly,

“This is Vardaggen,” Loki held it in his hands and stared at it “It was forged through the fire that ignited from the odin force itself.”

Shuri reached out to touch the handle and hissed as soon as her hands touched it, her hands were burned and Loki’s eyes widened in shock, he made vardaggen disappear and took her burnt hands in his, he held his own over hers as his seidr started to heal it, the princess slowly forgot the pain as she stared in awe at what the prince was doing

“Wow..” She breathed “How much cooler can you get!”

Loki chuckled at the young girl before shaking his head in the process “And do know that it can be held by me and me only, it is apparently dangerous if it is held by someone else seeing how your hands got burned.”

“Obviously,” Shuri sighed “So it’s like a genetic thing then?”

“Possibly little one.” Loki replied

“What are you the god of though?” Shuri asked “I mean I know you’re the god of mischief, your brother is the god of thunder and your sisters are the goddess of angels and death, there’s more to you, not just that.”

Loki cursed how intelligent the little mortal was but then he looked up at the sky, he reminisced the times where he would cuddle with his mother and she would tell him who he’d grow up to be

“God of Mischief, Lies, Tricks and Chaos” Loki started “But my mother always believed me to be the God of Stories, I thought it was because of how I loved to read, she said that I have yet to find out.”

Shuri smiled at the young god who was looking up at the sky before shaking her head “Inform me once you do then.”

Loki looked down at her and chuckled, They continued on walking when both their kimoyo beads started buzzing, Loki was clearly confused on what was happening so he gave the young princess a look

“Do as I do,” Shuri simply said as she held out her palms, he did as he was told and placed his palms near hers,

He watched as a hologram of T’Challa appeared, the king’s eyes widened at the sight of the young prince with his sister but didn’t bother on showing it

“I see you are with the prince,” T’Challa said directing his voice to his sister who rolled his eyes

Shuri sighed “Isn’t it obvious brother? now what do you possibly want?”

“We are having a meeting,” The king replied “Both of you needs to come now.”

“About what? I remember you telling me to stay out,” The princess quipped that earned a sigh from his own brother, T’Challa shook and lowered his head at his stubborn sister

“Now is not the time for your stubbornness Shuri.” T’Challa replied with a small smile “I shall be expecting you.”

And with that the hologram vanished, The two royals shared a look before walking back to the palace, Loki wondered if his brother was already awake so he could finally turn his head upside down. Their footsteps echoed throughout the halls as the guards curtsied at the presence of their princess, They were slowly approaching the large doors, as soon as they stood in front of it the guards pushed it open revealing everyone in the table, it was obvious that they were late, even Tony Stark himself was already present at the table, all of them were there, all of those who fought.

“Brother!” Thor’s booming voice interrupted that caused Loki to snap his head towards his brother who was pointing at the empty seat beside him “Come and sit by my side.”

As if he would sit anywhere else, he walked towards Thor and pulled out the chair beside him, he raised an eyebrow seeing how all of them were still staring at the mischievous god who happened to be late

“Does there seem to be any problem mortals?” He didn’t intend to sound rude but that was how he is, in an instance everyone looked away from the prince.

T’Challa who was sitting at the head of the table then fake coughed to capture everyone’s attention, he slowly stood up as his eyes landed on Loki

“I see you have worn the clothes I have sent for you,” Loki glanced at the hoodie and jeans he wore before shrugging and flashing his boyish grin

He shrugged “It seems to be terribly comfortable as much as I hated to admit."

“I’m glad you are pleased,” T’Challa replied before turning his attention to everyone in the table “I believe this is the time to discuss what has occurred, we cannot pretend that nothing has happened.”

Everyone in the table was either agreeing or just staring into space, the guardians sat uncomfortably while Tony and Steve maintained a large gap between the both of them, Peter made sure to sit beside his mentor so he could be of help and so did Rhodey.

“Panther is right,” Tony agreed careful not to reopen his wound which he sealed using his nanotech “If anyone has some concern or plans regarding that purple faced cartoon’s favorite toy then please say it now.”

Star Lord leaned forward the table in behalf of the guardians to explain their plan “We plan to take the soul stone to Vormir.”

“Thanos sacrificed my sister’s life for this stone,” Nebula interjected giving Quill a menacing glare to let her continue “We think that if we return the stone there then we’ll get her back, plus it’ll be safe there, few people knows about it anyways.”

“How safe will it be?” Steve’s voice echoed in the large room causing everyone’s attention to turn towards him

Rocket shrugged “Pretty safe, it’s only us who knows now, ya’ll pretty much killed the others who does.”

Everyone then nodded in agreement at their plan before Dr. Strange decided to intervene

“So the Guardians have two stones,” Stephen said to make things clear as everyone nodded “You will be held responsible for that two so I suggest that you don’t waste your time, it’s not good having two stones in one place.”

The Guardians nodded at the sorcerer supreme in understanding before Quill looked down at the orb in his palms,

“Believe me I don’t think that’s good either,” Quill replied

Mantis then placed the Aether on the table and pushed it over to Thor who held it in his hands, the thundered stood up before glancing over to the king of Wakanda who had a look of confusion written all over his place

“I think the aether will be safe here in Wakanda,” Thor stated before looking over to Loki for his counsel or something like that “Don’t you think brother?”

Loki glanced at the table and saw everyone waiting for his reply “That would be fine I believe, it was hidden here on Midgard in the first place, I am quite sure that Wakanda will be able to protect it as can they control themselves.”

T’Challa smiled proudly before nodding, Thor slowly handed it over to the king but not before shooting him one last look “Hide it where it can never be found, under the ground, above the skies I care not, just make sure no one gets ahold of it.”

The Wakandan King nodded intently before bowing his head towards Thor who did the same gesture, he looked at the reality stone in his grasp before sighing

“We will make sure that no one knows the aether’s whereabouts, my sister and I will attend to it personally,” T’Challa looked over to Shuri who gave a genuine smile before nodding in agreement

“You have our word King Thor.” Shuri reassured before turning to Loki with a smirk “As do you, Prince Loki.”

He shot the princess a small smile before nodding his head to the side as a sign of acceptance, knowing that the aether was safe, everyone turned their heads towards Tony and Bruce who were the ones that were supposed to bring Vision back

“We tried but the stone wasn’t like it was before,” Bruce started as he arranged his glasses “It’s like being corrupted now, it’s a risk to bring back Vision with the stone unstable.”

Loki looked over to Wanda who was clearly stopping herself from crying, she was biting her nails and looking at the ground like she was completely zoned out.

“What are the risks?” Shuri decided to ask, she wasn’t in the lab and neither did she have enough intelligence about what they were going to plan so she felt the urge to

“Either he turns out being Ultron or Thanos,” Tony simply replied “You can choose which is worse.”

“So you mean to say that if we do attempt to bring Vision back with the stone then he’d go rogue?” Sam asked “Or he’ll feel the urge to assemble the stones?”

Bruce nodded “Exactly that.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone turned to look over at Wanda who was obviously trying to get herself together, she knew that she needed to, it wasn’t the first time she’s lost someone right?

“Maybe we can bring Vision back without the mind stone?” Steve interjected seeing how Wanda was acting, it broke his heart “I’m sure you’ll be ab-“

“It’s not possible.”

Everyone turned their heads towards Wanda who was staring off into the distance, the silence bared the message, she was shattered, clearly heartbroken and they were all guilty they couldn’t do anything, of course Vision was their friend and it hurt them too, even for those who knew little of him.

“I felt the stone,” She slowly said and used all of her courage to look up at Loki who sat just directly opposite of him “He wasn’t there anymore, he isn’t holding on, he decided to let go.”

Loki didn’t know whether to speak or stare back at the woman, she clearly was looking at him, hoping for some back up maybe? he could easily provide that but why would he help her? he didn’t even know her.

All eyes on the room trailed to where Wanda was staring, the god silently cursed that all the attention was on him now and he currently had no choice but to say his own belief, he shifted on his seat before straightening up

“I myself had experience with the stone as all of you can obviously recall,” Loki started with his eyes shifting to everyone in the table “It has a connection with the witch since it was the reason for her abilities, therefore I will be able to say that I believe her, she felt her lover slowly slipping away and now if you try to bring him back then there’s a possibility that Stark’s prediction will come true, although I do not know of this man you call Ultron.”

“It is a robot, brother.” Thor said that made Loki raise an eyebrow at all of the avengers “An evil and intelligent robot who planned to wipe out humanity with his army.”

Loki smirked “Too bad, we would’ve gotten along.”

The Avengers turned their attention to the young prince and glared daggers at him, he rolled his eyes at the response and waved them away as he slumped back onto his chair

“I simply jest,” He replied “I would not ally myself with some machine that bested you all, if Thor would’ve called me soon then I would be able to crush all of his army with a flick of my finger, not much of a challenge.”

Tony stared at Loki in awe before turning to face Thor “He can do that? Why the hell didn’t you bring him along then!”

Thor then glared towards his little brother who gave him a mischievous smirk “What my brother failed to add was that I thought him dead when he was obviously not and was basically usurping the throne whilst hiding in the illusion of my father,”

Somehow Loki felt proud hearing it from Thor and gave all of them a small smile as he raised an eyebrow in comfort

“I miss those times though,” Loki reminisced “At least Asgard thrived did it not?”

“If you mean having all of the realms in chaos then yes,” Thor replied with a smirk “You have done a great job little brother.”

He scowled at the petty nickname before slumping back on his chair, T’Challa nodded to himself as he heard of everyone’s thoughts but then focused his attention to the king of Asgard who couldn’t hide the smile on his face by just looking at his brother, he didn’t deny that he did make Asgard thrive, except for that giant statue of him, he might just have it rebuilt when they bring Asgard back

“What do you plan King Thor?” T’Challa asked, Thor still found it weird hearing everyone call him by the mantle of king, he felt as if it didn’t suit him, he wasn’t really the one for discussions, he was more of a fist, sword and hammer type of guy, he knew that this was more of his brother’s field which just added to the list on why he felt that Loki would make a better king than him

He shrugged “I’m not really sure, maybe strike a bargain with the norns to bring back Asgard or anything like that, as of the moment I do not know, I’m not the one for these type of talks,”

All heads turned to the younger Odinson who sighed as he rolled his eyes “Must I do everything brother?”

Thor shrugged “Since you do not like to shut up then now would be the perfect use.”

Loki glared at Thor who gave him a smirk “We look for survivors then we rebuild Asgard, we might need a place to keep them secure at the moment, I will try and explore my newly found abilities further and probably find something of use.”

“But do know not to stress yourself too much Loki,” Thor stated “We can still rest and form the plan thoroughly,”

Loki simply chuckled “We’re Odinsons.” Thor brightened up at the claim his brother just said and smiled “We do not rest until everything is done, we will go back to the rubble of Asgard and possibly start rebuilding.”

Thor nodded at the plan before turning to T’Challa “You have heard the plan, my brother and I will journey back to Asgard and pick up the pieces.”

Panther nodded before giving them a small smile “That is a reasonable plan,” He started “But I do require that you spend some of your days here so you can both regain your powers.”

Thor looked over to his brother and finally realized how weary he must be and nodded “A few days won’t hurt, am I right brother?”

Loki thought for a moment, a day he spent on Wakanda and he already managed to talk to Shuri and Wanda, he didn’t know if he’d consider both of them friends since he never really had one, he slowly nodded at his brother

“It’s all up to you,” Loki replied “My king.”

Thor chuckled at his brother and punched him playfully, Loki shook his head and chuckled to himself, it seemed as if he was being sarcastic but he meant most of it and he knew it.

“Stop,” Thor warned and gave Loki one last pat on the back before turning back to the king of Wakanda “We accept your offer, we will stay a few days and journey back to look for survivors then take them somewhere safe, after that we go back to Asgard and take it from there.”

T’Challa nodded at his plan before smiling at two asgardians in his midst, “If you want then I can take them to Norway, the place where your father-“ Strange decided not to continue thinking how a sensitive subject it might be for then “Just give me a call when you find some survivors and i’ll take them there.”

Thor nodded “That’ll be great friend Stephen,”

“It’s the least I can do,” Strange replied before giving a small nod towards Thor

All of them continued talking and discussing for at least an hour, they also talked about the whole civil war whilst the others were gone and how the Avengers are actually disbanded, Loki was irritated by it all and was slowly feeling his sleepiness take over, his head bobbing from side to side and jolting up awake the moment he realizes that he’s starting to sleep

It came to the point where even the guardians were giving off some advice on how to fix things, Tony and Steve were now arguing and it was growing loud for Loki to even handle, all of them kept defending their side and bringing up old scars just to hurt the other one more, he found it pathetic and in no need of his attention, he finally let his eyes droop and instead of expecting his head to fall to the side a firm hand slowly placed it on his shoulder, Loki drowsily looked up to Thor who was giving him a small smile

“I’m fine..” Loki slurred as his vision started to blurry, his eyelids somehow felt heavy as it was pulling his eyes shut

Thor chuckled and shook his head “Sleep now brother, I’ll take you to your room later so fret not.”

Loki was too sleepy to even reply decently and just gave a small nod as he snuggled into Thor’s big shoulders having no idea he was doing it

“Whatever..” He muttered before letting his sleep take over, he promised he wouldn’t but it seemed like sleep had a full power on him

Thor smiled at his younger brother whom was sleeping on his shoulder and gently moved his hair to the side, Wanda found herself smiling at the sight of the brothers in front of her, she felt as if it was her and Pietro, they both shared a bond similar to the Odinsons except for the fact that they were no gods, She watched as Thor placed a discrete kiss on Loki’s forehead everyone not noticing it because of the argument that was happening but she clearly saw it and couldn’t help but miss her own brother and even Vision

“He murdered my parents!” Tony shouted in the background “Brainwashed or not you could’ve told me Steve!”

“He’s my friend Tony!” Steve shouted back “And so are you!”

“Friend?” Tony questioned unbelievably “You hid the truth away from me to save him! HIM! not me so don’t bullshit me Rogers.”

Steve stared at Stark knowing he had nothing to defend himself with, he knew he was wrong and even he blamed himself for it “I couldn’t let him die Tones, I only got him back, I admit all of it was my fault but please you gotta understand why I did it.”

Tony scoffed “And there he is, the great and patriotic Captain America, you really hate me that much Steve? do they know that you could’ve killed me in there when you slammed your shield into my arc reactor huh?!”

Everyone looked over to the american patriot in shock, they knew the two of them fought but not to the point where they were actually on the verge of killing the other, Thor’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked over to the both of his friends carefully not to wake up his brother

“But I didn’t!” Steve countered but Tony rolled his eyes at the statement

“Of course they didn’t know,” Tony chuckled “Gotta keep your hands clean right? Couldn’t bear killing another Stark I guess, will you have your best friend do it for yo-“

“I could’ve killed you but I didn’t!” Steve shouted s he rose from his seat, it was uncharacteristic of him to do so that caught everyone’s attention, Loki flinched at the sound but Thor quickly soothed him as if he was a baby

“So you were planning to,” Tony smiled “Thanks Rogers.”

Steve sighed “We have to calm down Tony, we can’t talk like thi-“

“And Peter?” Tony cut off as he gestured to the teenage boy beside him who gave a small wave “You fucking dropped a container van on him! What would’ve happened if he was killed huh? you gonna say you were just protecting your friend?!”

Steve looked over to Bucky who just shook his head, he had no place to speak in the first place “I knew he’d catch it.”

“You knew?!” Tony bursted out “Don’t fuck with me! you barely know the kid and now you’re saying that you knew?!”

In all honesty Steve didn’t even know, he just threw the shield and the legs gave up, he wasn’t sure that the boy was going to be able to carry it but he was pretty sure it would crush him, he didn’t even know he was only a teen until the whole fight was over

“I’m sorry.” Steve said and he meant it, Peter’s eyes looked at him in sympathy, two of his role models were fighting and he didn’t know who to side with at first but now he knew “For all of it, I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive me but just hear me out Tony alright? I never meant for any of this to happen, I didn’t intend for it to be like this and I’m deeply sorry for that.”

Tony stood up from his seat before leaning forward and confronting the soldier face to face

“You’re damn right I won’t forgive you,” Tony hissed with venom in his voice “Fuck with me, I don’t care, but fuck with the people in my life-“ He then pointed at Rhodey and Peter who was just beside him “- i’ll make sure hell breaks loose.”

He started walking away whilst clutching his side, his white shirt was now drenched in blood yet he was so blinded by his rage that he didn’t even care, Rhodey ran after his friend without second thoughts while Peter looked around the table before giving Steve a sympathetic look

“I’m sorry,” He simply said before using his agility to run after his mentor “Mr. Stark!”

All of them grew silent, no one shared a single thought nor eye contact, it was unlikely for the genius to lash out like that, he was known for his witty remarks and offending jokes not his harsh words, it was obviously a wrong idea to bring up the subject

Thor looked around if anyone was going to speak, when no one showed a sign he decided to cough to get all of their attention, he held onto his brother’s sleeping form before standing up and scooping him in his arms

“I suggest that we postpone our discussion,” Thor said calmly as he looked over to his brother “I also need to stay by Loki’s side as a matter of fact.”

T’Challa nodded in agreement “Thor is right, we should all rest and talk about this matter when everyone is at ease.”

He waved his hand and everyone in the room was dismissed, Thor slowly smiled at his brother as he walked towards his room, he remembered when they were a child and he’d constantly find Loki asleep in the library, he always had to carry him on his back all the way to his room, he didn’t get bothered by it nor was he irritated, he loved the feeling of being able to take care of his brother in simple ways

He kicked the door open and gently laid Loki on his bed removing his shoes in the process, he ran his hands through his brother’s raven hair and smiled to himself, this is my brother, how lucky of me.

As he was about to go a hand grabbed ahold of his wrist tightly, he thought he was dreaming but then he looked back and saw Loki’s eyes pooling with tears, he sat beside him in concern as he tried to figure out why his brother was crying, it was like those nights when he used to wrap his red cape around Loki saying that it’ll protect him from all the bad things, Loki would usually smile and nod then snuggle into Thor’s arms afterwards

Loki on the other hand was scared that once Thor goes he’ll have those horrid nightmares again, he didn’t want to sleep but his eyes and mind surely wanted to, he felt like he had no choice

“Stay.”

It was the only thing he needed to say, Thor nodded and crawled onto the bed beside Loki, he missed this, being a thousand years old and still doing cuddles, it was either ridiculous or gay, he didn’t think it was any of the two though, for him it was protection and love.

Thor pulled Loki into his chest, cradling him like he used to do whenever he cried because of the thunder, he would then make up stories and tell him how everything was fine as long as they stick together, they did so eventually.

The older Odinson then remembered what he promised, that he’d be a better brother and king, he pulled Loki into a tight hug before giving him a kiss on the hair, it seemed like the younger one didn’t even notice since he was already knocked out, he then realized the tears that started to fall from his own eyes, he immediately wiped it off and laughed, Loki would laugh at him and he knew it,

“I love you brother,” Thor said whilst caressing Loki’s hair “Never doubt that, I couldn’t wish for a better brother than you.” 


	8. Come With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally talks to Angela, a little brotherly moment and Wanda and Loki decides to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I took forever to update! I’m already working on Chapter 9 and i’d probably post it later tonight or tomorrow, do you want me to continue this though? I gotta know if it’s still active so i’d come up with some ideas.
> 
> Also please don’t be shy to share your opinions and own suggestions for the story! I plan on making another Loki story after this except it’ll be some Laufey/Loki/Odin kind of thing, and also Thor tbh cause why the hell not? 
> 
> Anyways, Thank you for the outmost support! Love ya guys!

 

Thor couldn’t sleep, not that he wanted to, he sighed before carefully standing up, he moved gently so his brother wouldn’t wake up, Loki was after all a heavy sleeper when he was tired or exhausted, sparing a glance at his brother he went to the table where bottles of liquor was placed, he raised an eyebrow at the bottle and small glass, back in Asgard they had ginormous mugs so he wasn’t at all keen on using the small one

He popped open the cap and drank directly from it, he didn’t find it strong though, he was an asgardian after all. As he slowly made his way to the bed a bright light suddenly shone, he covered his eyes and averted his gaze, his first instinct was to shield Loki’s body away from it and he thanked the gods that Loki didn’t flinch or anything

As soon as the light went out he slowly placed the bottle on the bedside table, he walked slowly towards the end of the bed and there he saw a female figure, a golden helmet like his with an asgardian armor, her vibrant hair flowed as she stood up with a sword beside her, he held out his hand as if summoning the stormbreaker, his hands started to flicker with lightning as he opened his palms

“No need for that.” The woman said that caused Thor to ease a bit but kept his palms open

Thor furrowed his eyebrows “Who are you?” He questioned

Angela stood straight with a smile on the side of her face “Aldrif Odinsdottir, his second born daughter, goddess of angels and your sister.”

Thor completely eased as he stood straight, he calmed down and looked at his sister up and down as if trying to believe that another sister of her was standing in his midst

“But you’d know me as Angela too.” She finished

“Thor.” He simply replied before walking back to the bedside table and climbing up the bed beside Loki who still slept like a baby “What can I offer you dear sister?”

Angela chuckled and rolled her eyes as she sat on the bed beside Loki, his sleeping form was the only one keeping them away from each other, she shrugged before settling her eyes on the older brother

“I heard that you already know me,” She started that caused Thor to tense a bit as he looked up at her “It’s fine Thor, I also am eager to meet you, I have heard lots of things about you.”

Thor chuckled “I hope not so bad.”

“A bit,” Angela replied with a smile “But I really am, it’s something I have always wanted in my times back in Valhalla.”

Thor raised an eyebrow “You could see us?”

“Always,” Angela retorted with a sigh as she looked down at Loki, she slowly placed her palms on top of his head as a bright glow started to emerge slowly seeping into their youngest one’s forehead “But it is my choice not to be known.”

Thor nodded in understanding as he stared at what his older sister was doing “What is it you do?”

“He suffers from nightmares,” Angela answered with a hint of sympathy in her voice “One of the reasons why he could not sleep well, why he’s always been a light sleeper, he slips into that dark part of him whenever he sleeps heavily.”

Thor knew about it of course but he felt bad when he couldn’t do something about it, he knew that his brother’s fiercest enemy was the one in his mind, he had no trouble nor did Loki show any signs of fear whenever they went hunting as kids or teens, he only sees fear whenever his little brother sleeps and he hated that feeling,

“Are you making him feel well?” Thor asked gently not to startle her

She smiled and nodded “Indeed I am, he dreamt about us last night, me and mother were talking to him but a dark void took him from us and we couldn’t really see him until he called for me, I figured it was his nightmares so i’m making him calm.”

He then realized the night where he ran into Loki’s room, the same night he told about Angela’s existence, Thor gently nodded as he placed the now empty bottle of whiskey beside him, he felt nothing though, it was like water for him

“Brother?” His attention turned to Angela as he raised an eyebrow at her, she chuckled before sitting straight “Would you believe me if I told you that I have long waited for this moment?”

Thor’s face softened as he flashed a small smile towards Angela “Maybe?”

Angela rolled her eyes “Oh come on now brother, do you really think of me as the lying kind?”

“You did spend more time with Loki and knew him first so I don’t know.” Thor smirked that earned a light chuckle from Angela “But knowing that you’re the goddess of angels then i’d say fine, I may believe you.”

The goddess smiled “Good.”

Thor froze as she reached out and hugged him, he liked hugging but this one startled him, he didn’t know how to react but then he realized, this is what he wanted, for his siblings to be reunited, he knew that his mother and father would love the idea of having their children united

He smiled before slowly returning the hug carefully not to squash Loki that was between them, he flashed his sleeping form a smile before finally giving into the hug

“I have always wanted to do that,” Angela chuckled as she pulled away “I hope you liked it.”

Thor smiled “I think I did, sister.”

Angela loved the word, her two lovely brothers finally knew of her and now she has nothing to fear, she could finally visit them without the fear of hiding her identity, she stood up before looking down at Loki, she smiled before crouching beside him, she loved how his face was so innocent and calm whenever he sleeps, she knew he deserved none of those that plagues him in that state

“Take care of our little one brother.” Angela found herself saying, on the corner of her eyes she saw the thunder god nod, she tugged a small smile before kissing Loki on the forehead “I shall see you soon.”

And with one flash she was gone once again, Thor sighed before slumping back into the head, now he felt sleepy, he draped his arm over Loki before letting his eyes close shut.

 

* * *

 

Loki woke up drowsily with a heavy weight pressed against him, he gently turned around and saw his brother’s large body draped over his, Loki cursed Thor’s loud snoring before slowly escaping his grasp, he glanced at Thor before stretching his body

He yawned and slowly made his way to the closet, he opened it and eyed the clothes the king of Wakanda had left him yesterday, he grabbed a new pair of jeans and some green shirt which he partnered with a black leather jacket, he went into the bathroom and decided to have a shower

He was surprised by how he actually slept great last night, he expected for Thanos to come and torture him once again but his mind was blank that time, no dreams nor nightmares and he wished it was like that most of the time, he decided to just have a quick shower and immediately went to dry himself out, he stood in front of the mirror and wiped off the moist, he stared at himself as the towel was once again wrapped around his torso

He stared at himself in the mirror and let out a sigh, he never really bothered on dotting about how he looked like Thor did not praised himself in front of a mirror, he took in the short raven hair he now had and still couldn’t believe he did, he decided to stop before he ended being like Thor and went out the bathroom, his brother was still knocked out cold in the bed and he didn’t quite bother to wake him up just yet.

Loki slid on the black jeans before hanging his towel on the side, he arranged it before looking at the large mirror to see if it was all good, he could always use his magic to grant himself some clothes but then he’d grown lazy and he wasn’t actually in the mood of match making clothes at the moment

“Loki?” Thor’s rough voice called out as he started shifting in bed, Loki rolled his eyes before throwing the nearest object next to him which is a small book at his brother “Ow..”

Loki fought back an eye roll as Thor rubbed his forehead which he just hit “I’m over here if you could just calm down,”

Thor looked over to a shirtless Loki who was raising an eyebrow at him, Thor groaned before slamming his head back into the pillow, he slept quite late and he just wanted more sleep

“I see you have slept rather well brother?” Thor asked with his eyes closed, he heard some rumbling which would probably be Loki getting dressed

The god of mischief shrugged as he slid on the shirt “Surprisingly yes,” He replied “It’s been a long time since I had actually.”

Thor stared at the ceiling thinking if he should tell about what happened the other night, should he? He did promise to keep no secrets and if Loki finds out then there was a chance that he’d lose his trust

“I have seen sister.” Thor said that caused silence, Loki slowly turned to look at Thor who was now looking at him, he held the leather jacket in his hands before glancing over at Thor

Loki creased his eyebrows “What do you mean?”

“She visited last night,” Thor replied as he rubbed his eyes “We barely talked, she came to relieve you of your nightmares.”

Loki froze on spot “Oh..” Was the only thing he managed to say before finally looking at Thor’s sleepy form “I guess you both have made introductions?”

Thor nodded “Aye, she is very kind it would seem.”

“That she is,” Loki smiled before wearing the leather jacket, The older Odinson eyed him carefully as if he was going somewhere

Thor watched as Loki fixed his hair and raised an eyebrow at him “Where will you be going?”

Loki shrugged “Hopefully a decent place where there is nothing but silence.”

“Will you be al-“

“Thor I am going to be alright.” Loki cut off “And please do cease the guards you have placed to follow me, I do not see the need in them.”

“But I do,” Thor softly replied “You don’t want your big brother worrying about you every minute do you not?”

Loki has finally had enough, he sighed before rolling his eyes and held out his palms, he closed his eyes and muttered some spells which caused Thor to look at him in confusion

“Brother are yo-“

“Hush for a while.”

Loki continued on muttering some spells until the green light vanished from his palms, he held it out and there laid a silver necklace with a coiled snake pendant, he held it out to Thor who took it confusingly

“If I am ever in trouble that snake will uncoil as it would grow dark,” Loki explained as Thor’s feature finally softened

Thor looked up at Loki “It will work anywhere?”

Loki sighed at the realization and said his final goodbyes to his privacy “Yes Thor, anywhere.”

Thor smiled before wrapping it around his wrist as if it was a bracelet instead of a necklace, he smirked before finally standing up and gave Loki a firm hug, the young prince sighed as he let his big brother’s arms wrap around his neck

“I shall wear it forever,” Thor smiled as Loki cursed at how his brother still wasn’t letting go of him “I won’t let go unless you hug me back Loki.”

Loki wanted to pull back and raise an eyebrow at him but he has to admit that Thor did have a firm grip, he groaned and rolled his eyes before finally giving into the hug, he slowly wrapped his arms around his brother’s broad frame and Thor nuzzled his face into the crook of Loki’s neck

“Does that not feel good?” Thor laughed in which case Loki did to, they finally pulled apart as the two gods stared at each other

“Two gods hugging,” Loki mused “You don’t see that everyday.”

Thor chuckled “Aye, yet I don’t care what the whole nine realms says, you are my brother and no one will stop me from hugging you or sacrificing my life for you."

Loki raised an eyebrow “Let’s not get to the last part.”

The thundered chuckled before ruffling his little brother’s hair, Loki spared a small smile before walking out the door and telling the guards that his brother has finally agreed for them to leave, the guads glanced into the room and looked at Thor for approval

“What he says is true.”

The guards nodded and went on their way, Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he looked at his brother who was grinning inside his room

“Why do people not believe me?” Loki sighed

“I’ll always believe in you though,” Thor replied that caused Loki to chuckle and roll his eyes once more

“I’ll get going,” Loki said before hesitantly walking away “I Lo- I mean do take care of yourself brother!”

Thor grinned as he heard Loki shout the last part, hel knew what he meant and he ran to the doorframe before shouting after him

“I love you too brother!” Loki turned around with a small grin and shook his head, he raised his middle finger and walked away leaving Thor chuckling to himself at his brother’s reply “I really do..”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The young prince stopped by the dining halls for some food since not all of them eat together, if they did then another would’ve happened, as soon as he got some pastries he decided to go out wandering the lands of Wakanda, he saw a large tree and smirked to himself

Without using his power he climbed the tree with ease and sat on the branch making sure it was strong, he inhaled as he now had a full scenery of the kingdom, he conjured a book and munched on the apple he was holding, the book was entitled Harry Potter since he remembered Bruce referring it to him while they were on the ship since he found out Loki was actually a sorcerer, he found it pathetic at first but finally decided to read it, it wouldn’t hurt after all, he could just set it on fire when he finds it boring

As he was reading he suddenly saw a figure, he paid no attention to it but he realized that it was slowly walking towards the tree he was sitting upon, he raised an eyebrow and finally realized who that figure was

“Damn it!” Wanda shouted as she let a surge of energy escape her palms causing the ground to shake a bit along with the tree Loki was sitting at

He was busy looking at her that he hadn’t realized what was happening, before he could hold onto the branch he suddenly fell beside Wanda startling her in the process, he groaned before standing up and waving the book he conjured, he sighed before dusting off his clothes and gave the sorceress an embarrassing smile

“I could’ve at least landed more gracefully had I known that you were to throw a fit.” Loki mused as a smile started to appear across her face

Wanda’s frown suddenly turned upside down at the sight of the god falling from the tree “Are you hurt? I’m really sorry!”

Loki chuckled “Me and Thor stab each other when we were kids for fun, I am more than fine believe me Lady Wanda.”

“It would explain your fascination with killing,” Wanda replied that earned a chuckle from Loki “But seriously what the hell were you doing up there? I could’ve seriously hurt you, you know?”

Loki simply rolled his eyes as he slumped back against the tree and crossed his arms “Reading, and plus I wouldn’t hurt you if you did seriously injure me.”

“Thor would.” Wanda chuckled as she gently sat on the fair grass “And believe me, I am in no mood to fight a god.”

Loki simply shrugged in response as he stared at the young lady who was now staring into the distance, he then remembered her outburst but he wasn’t sure if it was even a good idea to talk about it, but then again maybe all she needed was someone to talk to

“Are you alright?” Loki asked, he never had friends before and the norns knew he wasn’t great at comforting seeing as he never really did before, but maybe he could try “It’s not everyday you make a prince fall from a tree.”

Wanda chuckled and sniffled back, he then saw that she was actually crying, he mentally cursed, he was no big teddy bear like his brother, how should he handle this? he slowly walked beside Wanda and decided to sit beside her, she looked away before wiping her tears and flashed the god a fake smile

“Yeah I don’t do that everyday.” Wanda replied and started playing with her nails

Loki pitied her, he shouldn’t but he did, he stared at Wanda before sighing “I know I am not the ideal person you want to talk to right now but maybe it would ease your pain if you share it with someone?”

Wanda chuckled at his attempt and gave him a simple smile “I don’t think I should burden you with my own problems.”

“It’s become my middle name,” Loki replied as he rolled his eyes, Wanda stared at the prince debating on whether she should tell him or not “So? you shan’t keep the god of mischief waiting,”

Wanda turned her attention to the scenery before sniffing once more “It’s just Vision,” She replied “I thought i’ve accepted that he was gone, I really did but when I woke up next to him he wasn’t there so I grew mad and started demanding where he was, then they said that they already destroyed him so I grew intensely mad I think I thrashed the lab but then Bruce reminded me of what I said last night, It started to sink in, I was the one who told them to let Vision go yet I was the one who grew mad, I realized that I was using my powers to choke one of the scientists and that’s when I stormed off,”

Loki stared at her, this was way more complicated than he thought it would be, she was clearly lost herself, making decisions she wasn’t thinking about all because she wanted to forgot the fact that he was gone yet she simply couldn’t

He sighed “You needn’t hide your true feelings Lady Wanda.” He started “You want to accept that he’s gone but you can’t, isn’t that self-contradicting? I am in no place to tell you to forget him since he is your lover, but time will come that you’ll need to, let him serve as your memory, because in the end you’ll either hurt yourself or someone else.”

His words started sink in, Wanda thought that he had a point and that he was actually right, somehow it helped ease her a bit but she was still a little confused

“I know..” She managed to say through her soft sobs “But he was the only one i’ve got left, i’m all alone now, I could’ve saved him but I wasn’t good enough, I don’t know what to do! I don’t even know where to go, hell knows I can’t stay with the avengers for a while.”

Loki didn’t know what to say, she was obviously troubled, the person she was clinging onto was gone, if she stayed with avengers it was obvious that it would do her no help of forgetting about Vision, an idea popped into his mind but he didn’t know if she would like it, Thor would have no problem, all that matters was her answer

“You can join me and Thor.”

Before he could even process how he’d suggest it the words immediately slipped out his mouth, Wanda turned to him with her eyebrows creased as she wiped away her tears unsure of what the prince had offered her, Loki didn’t show any sign or regret not that he did, but he thought how he could’ve just done it with more finesse and less bluntness

“I- uh did I hear you right?” Wanda stuttered as her sokovian accent came out “Or am I hearing things in my mind now?”

Loki chuckled “You heard me Lady Wanda, and no you are not going crazy.”

Wanda smiled as she pulled up her left leg and leaned her left elbow on it, she stared at the prince with her knuckles pressed against her temple as if she was trying to process what was happening, Loki didn’t blame her though, he was straightforward as it would seem

“How about your brother?” Wanda asked “Won’t he disagree with this?”

“Nay, you are his comrade and friend if my knowledge serves me right.” Loki replied with a smile “It would please him, and I do think Bruce will be coming with us too although i’m not entirely sure.”

Wanda once again flashed her smile “Is it okay if I think about it?” She asked hesitantly afraid that she might offend the asgardian prince before her “When will you be going anyways?”

Loki shrugged and decided to stare at the view before him “About 3 days from now,”

“Oh.” Wanda muttered as she realized how soon he would be going, a part of her was sad that a companion of hers was now going away but the other part of her was screaming to just go with them to help ease her pain

Loki saw her tensed and therefore sighed “You deserve some time, perhaps I should leave you be so you would be able to thi-“

“No.” Wanda sternly replied as Loki’s eyes trailed to her hand that was wrapped around his wrist with a tight clench “I mean i’m not saying no to your offer -i um, this is embarrassing, I just- I could probably think it over later,”

It took all of Loki’s strength not to chuckle but he did so anyways, he raised an eyebrow at Wanda and she immediately realized that she still had her grip on the prince’s wrist, she quickly retracted her hand as she blushed in embarrassment

“You could’ve just told me to stay.” Loki teased that earned him a playful glare from the sorceress

“I don’t think it’s a good idea boosting your ego.” Wanda replied as they both laughed in unison

Ever since Vision was gone this was the first time she truly laughed, not one of her fake guises whenever Steve checked up on her, she was truly enjoying herself at her fellow sorcerer’s presence, she didn’t even think how this could be the same guy who tried to take over new york years ago, for her she was just a misunderstood young prince, but she knows that he wouldn’t take kindly to her thinking about that

“More like a charming misunderstood young prince,” Loki said that earned a gasp from Wanda, her eyes widened as he shot her a smirk

Wanda slapped him in the arm as a smile started to form on her lips “You bastard!” She exclaimed “Reading my mind is a low blow”

Loki grinned “Well if your thoughts about me weren’t so loud then I wouldn’t be able to hear it.”

“I wasn’t thinking about you okay?” Wanda said and rolled her eyes playfully “How come you’ve read my mine? I shielded it so no one could ever enter my mind.”

He shrugged “It was easy to open that shield for me, i’ve been practicing magic since I was a kid, it was no challenge believe me.”

Wanda rolled her eyes at his dramatic oversized ego “So does that mean I can enter your thoughts? you said it wasn’t that hard.”

Loki gave her a mischievous grin before gesturing to his temple “You can try milady.”

Wanda raised an eyebrows thinking if he was kidding but she actually realized he wasn’t, she placed both of her hands beside his temple as red gas started to make its way into the trickster’s mind, she could feel it going in deeper into his thoughts but just as when she was about to open it a shock flowed through her arms and into her head that pushed her back a little as she held her temples, Loki chuckled at the sight and shook his head

“I told you.” Loki teased “You could try.”

Wanda glared at him before sitting upright once again, she gently rubbed her head and shot him a confused look

“What was that?” Wanda asked

Loki rolled his eyes “You just tried to enter a god’s mind, it really doesn’t end well.”

“But I was able to enter Thor’s thoughts,” Wanda confessed that earned a raised eyebrow from Loki, she then realized that he didn’t know about the whole Ultron incident and sighed “We were first allied with Ultron, I was able to get inside your brother’s mind and created an illusion of him finally back in Asgard, it took a while but he managed to snap out of it, then after we saw what Ultron’s real plan was we then changed sides.”

Loki nodded in understanding, it wasn’t new though, ever since they were children he would always prank his big brother and he hated it, but he didn’t take kindly to those who’d do that to his brother except for him, although he was surprised he didn’t feel mad nor irritated about the witch’s confession

“Thor’s mind is much too vulnerable,” Loki sighed “He thinks aloud too much, he can snap out of it but that doesn’t change a thing, what if someone took full control of his mind? he needs to know how to guard them.”

Wanda on the other hand was beginning to grin like a fool, Loki noticed this and scrunched his eyebrows at the sight of the woman grinning before him

“You act like you don’t care about him but you’re the one who cares most,” Wanda said with her smirk still intact, Loki rolled his eyes and started picking at the grass “It’s a sibling thing don’t worry.”

Loki chuckled, if only it were “Everyone loves Thor, I was his shadow, always was, people appreciated his brutish ways than mine, You see I too looked up to him when we were children, I loved him dearly and I saw him as my hero — ”

Wanda was obviously interested in the topic as she tilted her head to the side staring at the prince who was looking out into the distance while talking, she didn’t know him that much, she wasn’t even there when the battle of New York happened so she wanted to know, she wanted to know this ‘villain’s’ life and what drove him

“— but as I grew I started to realize what my place was, I was always second, brother of Thor, son Odin, I was never referred to as Loki.”

Her eyebrows were knitted together as she felt pain in his voice, she and Pietro were always treated as equals so she never really felt what he did but from what she was hearing it might’ve sucked, in her mind she knew that nobody should be treated like that.

“I was too different from them, they fought with large weapons while I preferred light ones, they use their strength while I used my speed and agility, they deemed my way of fighting weak, whenever they trained I kept myself locked in the library perfecting my magic even the simplest ones.”

She softly placed her hands on top of his and sighed “If I was there i’d probably clap everytime you do something.”

Loki chuckled at her as she stared at him “I’m serious! magic is so beautiful you see? I was never taught how to use mine, I was experimented on for years then after that I was on my own, no one ever taught me how to properly use it.”

He raised his eyebrows at her as she played with her hands that had some of her powers lingering on it, “But whoever thought you weak should see what you can really do, they’d probably kneel in an instance.”

The god found himself laughing at the woman’s statement, he then forgot about the fact that he was the one who’s supposed to make her happy, she was the one who was crying a while ago but he was surprised when it suddenly turned around

Wanda felt calm and happy at the moment, she needed the break and the laugh, she knew she’d probably come breaking things after this but she didn’t want to think about it now, what she wanted was to forget about everything that was happening

“How about the first time you unlocked your powers?” Wanda asked curiously “You’re a thousand years old and plus your story is really interesting, I need a distraction if you don’t mind.”

Loki smiled and shrugged as he looked up at the sky “I started practicing magic since I was 3 years old,” Wanda’s mouth dropped ajar at what he said, Loki found her surprised expression funny

“3 years old?!” Wanda exclaimed “I could barely walk!”

Loki chuckled and ran his finger through his raven hair “My mother said that immense power flowed through me and I needed to learn how to control it, she said that i’ve surpassed her abilities at the same age as mine, she was the one who motivated me, I first unleashed what I could really do in the training grounds and it wasn’t a good sight.”

“Don’t stop now!” Wanda chuckled “Continue it come on.”

The prince shook his head at the sorceress’ eagerness and decided to continue his story

“I believe I was only 10 at the time, Thor was 14? anyways, I was sparring with a boy my age, he was strong but not as strong as Thor, everyone watched as he struck me with the wooden sword over and over, the instructor was shouting at me to stand but again I was weak, he was obviously having a great time beating me up, no one could do a thing and I felt ashamed especially when my fath- Odin was watching along with mother.”

“I could see the disappointment in their eyes, the boy started shouting things about how I was no son of Odin and that my brother was better and how he too was, he pounced on me and started beating me up, he said those words over and over again until I felt all of my seidr flow inside my body and into my fists, I was so mad that I felt my hands burning and when I saw an opening I used it to strike him the jaw, he flew back into the wall cracking it in the process —“

Wanda stared at him in awe as he continued on with the story, she liked how he told it too, she hugged her knees and turned her body to face him

“— I threw away my wooden sword and ran at him with full speed I never thought I had, I gripped him by the throat and raised him high from the ground, no one could interfere unless the boy had yield or was dying, I threw him into the ground with my strength cracking it too, it was my turn to pounce on him as I saw my fists turn dark green with power, I shouted at him to take back what he said but he wasn’t having it, I punched him and I felt his bones crack, i’ve landed at least three and I swear his face was probably unrecognizable at the time until the guards pulled him out from my wrath,”

Loki then looked over to Wanda that was dumbfounded by his story, she clearly wanted more but Loki didn’t want to go further from that, he didn’t like what happened either

“Is that all?” Wanda asked “I want more! what happened after the guards pulled him?”

Loki shook his head at her question “I better not tell you, it’s really not a good thing,”

Wanda rolled her eyes as if she cared “I don’t care, just continue it! would you rather have me crying?”

She was obviously guilt tripping the prince, he didn’t feel guilty instead he felt her eagerness, he never told stories to anyone, he wasn’t like Thor who roamed around with his arrogance and kept telling people all of his tales and victory, although not all of it was true, some were exaggerated and Loki would only roll his eyes at it

“Fine.” Loki sighed “Three guards held me back but I too was overwhelmed by my power, I could not see anyone but that boy who dared insult me, I broke free sending the guards into the wall, I ran at the boy and the other guards holding him with full speed, I felt something appear in my hands and realized it was two daggers, I threw it and scraped the boys cheek and sides, I used my mind to push away the guards into the wall as I stared at the boy, my eyes bore into him as he started clutching his throat, I stared at him intently and saw as the ground began to break under him and I didn’t stop, I pushed him further back into the ground until it became a hole, I only stopped when a pair of strong arms gripped me tightly, I met Odin’s eyes and behind him was mother, he was saying something but I couldn’t hear it, mother came and laid a soft hand on my head and I realized what happened, I looked back and forth at them and the boy I just pushed 4 feet underground and began crying, I ran into my room and locked myself for days.”

Loki glanced at her who was now nodding in understanding “So you lost your temper and killed a boy?”

“I didn’t kill him.” Loki retorted “He would’ve died though, but Asgard has some of the best healers and he got lucky.”

Wanda nodded “That seems… awful”

Loki didn’t know whether she was terrified or just simply calm about this, in that exact moment he realized how he told a woman, a stranger, about his life, he never did that in his thousand years of living, he just opened up to a person he barely met. He started to think if being soft has been a part of Odin’s doing in reviving him, he’d have to ask his mother but the moment he started to feel it, he didn’t like it. _Norns you’ve grown soft._

“I warned you.” Loki muttered “My life isn’t full of gold and rainbows.”

The sorceress smiled and simply shrugged it off “I’ve seen a lot of people get killed by accident. I’m not innocent you know? It’s normal.”

“I know.” He replied “Though do well to remember that i’m not normal.”

A smirk started to form on Wanda’s face as she stood up and dusted her clothes, she sighed before looking down at Loki who still had his eyebrows raised on her actions

“That makes the two of us,” She smiled “Come on, I think I owe the lab an apology, and some help on fixing the things I just destroyed.”

She held out her hand and he took it gently, she pulled him from his seat as he towered over her like a building, she noticed this and backed away a bit.

_He’s a god, of course he’s tall._

“I’ll try and ignore your compliments.”

Loki mused and gave her a toothy grin before running towards the palace leaving her with her jaw dropped ajar, she then realized what happened and cane running in tow after the prince ready to stab him if needed

“Loki you son of a bitch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggest and Comment!


	9. From Joy to Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have a pillow fight, Thor talks about Jane and Loki gets a vision

As planned, Loki and Wanda went to the lab as she gave her deepest apologies to the scientists, Loki helped and decided to heal the one she strangled and said that it was an apology from her which they all accepted gracefully, Wanda decided to say sorry to Bruce too and he simply said thank you and was glad that the hulk was a bit cowardly as of the moment.

Soon as dawn kicked in Loki and Wanda decided to part ways and see each other on their dinner meeting that T’Challa had set, Loki also decided to tell Bruce about his invitation to have Wanda on board with them to the New Asgard and in searching for some of the remaining survivors, Bruce didn’t object and found it more helpful seeing as she also has powers and could probably give them aid in case anything happens, he was thinking of telling Thor about it too tonight and probably find an opening to tell him about his plans on going to Jotunheim which he thought was a bad idea to tell him.

He didn’t deny that he did have fun with his time in the presence of Wanda, although he found it disturbing at some point. He just became vulnerable in front of her awhile ago and he hadn’t even noticed it until he already did it, the thought of opening up to someone besides Thor and his mother scared him. Plus the woman just had her heart broken and with all the people with malicious minds around here he thought it’d be a bad image, they’d all probably think how he was Wanda’s replacement for Vision, they were just companions, or even friends if they’ve already reached that stage. He didn’t know what to do with it as of the moment.

As soon as he reached his door — _no_. As soon as he reached _Thor’s_ door he decided to knock, at first he didn’t know why his feet brought him there but then he realized his motive of telling him about the whole Wanda coming with them thing.

“Thor! Open the blasted door!” Loki shouted as he banged at the black wooden door, no one answered but he did hear someone groan which would probably mean that Thor was asleep and he knew that there’s no point on banging since the thunderer would never get up

He took it upon himself then teleported inside his room, he sighed as he saw that his guess didn’t fail him, Thor was sprawled across the bed with the duvet lazily wrapped around his body, his arm was hanging from the side of the bed as were his leg, even in his sleep he seems to be a warrior.

“Brother.” Loki started as he kicked the thunderer’s limp arm on the side “Talk to me or i’ll sit on you.”

That didn’t sound right, but still he didn’t take it back as he waited for him to form a reply

Thor groaned “Leave me alone..”

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed as he didn’t hesitate to do what he said he would, he crawled to the bed and sat on the thunder god’s back causing him to groan and Loki to smirk

“I can make myself heavier.” Loki told him and decided to add more pressure

Thor started groaning and gasping for air which Loki simply chuckled at

“C-can.. s-spea-“

“Sorry? what was that?” Loki sarcastically asked as the grin on his face grew wider and wider “I find this fine you know.”

Thor buried his face into the pillow and muttered something about Loki being a complete asshole sometimes, he turned his face sideways and sighed for dear life

“Ugh..” Thor groaned “I’m awake, get off me now.”

Loki chuckled before standing up and walking towards his brother’s nightstand where Stormbreaker was leaning at, he raised an eyebrow at it and brushed his fingers along the uru metal of the ax, Thor groaned in the background before sitting up and leaning his head on the head board of the bed, he slowly rubbed his eyes as the covers were draped around him lowsily

“You look like a mess.” Loki commented and scrunched his nose in disgust that caused Thor to roll his eyes in response to his brother’s low insult

“Well someone decided to deprive me of my sleep.” Thor replied sending a glare towards Loki which only chuckled at the accusation

Loki walked to the other side of the bed before flopping down beside his brother, the soft mattress springing in the process, he stared at the ceiling and began to play with his hands creating a small ball of green fire and lacing it up and down his arms like a toy

Thor glanced over at his brother before sighing “Is there something you’d like to say? otherwise i’m going back to sleep.”

“I invited Lady Wanda to come with us.” He answered having it roll off his tongue so easily

Thor remained silent for a moment as he stared at Loki, he looked for any signs if he was playing a prank but he looked serious whilst doing what he does with his powers, he then realized that it didn’t even matter, this was Loki, he could lie and you wouldn’t even know the difference

Loki noticed his brother’s silent response and stopped whatever it was he’s doing, he stared up at Thor and simply raised his eyebrows, for a moment he thought that he’s going to decline and say that it was a bad idea but then he realized that it was actually odd for him to invite someone since he never really had friends even back in Asgard

“Yggdrasil to Thor?” Loki said that caught Thor’s attention, he gave a small smile before rubbing his neck in the process

“I’m sorry brother.” Thor immediately apologized “It was just unusual for you to do such thing, I never would’ve expected.”

The younger prince nodded in understanding before glancing up at the ceiling once more and continued playing with his powers

“So what do you say?” Loki asked “I’m aware that Bruce would be joining us in our travels and have informed him of the possibility of Lady Wanda’s company, he seemed fine with it, he thought she’d be able to help.”

Thor couldn’t help but smile at his little brother though he didn’t know why, there was a slight influence of it being his sibling and by that they were meant to tease each other even with the smallest things, after everything they’ve lost it seems like it was the only thing that remained and didn’t change

“I’m completely fine with it brother,” Thor said with a smirk and tone indicating that he wasn’t finished “Though I am quite intrigued on what you found interesting about Lady Wanda, she seems to possess such power that captured the attention of the god of mischief.”

Loki turned sharply to Thor and glared at him so hard he could’ve been dead, the thunderer was satisfied with his brother’s reaction as he waited for his response and instead his eyes grew wide as the younger one threw the nearest pillow at his older brother hitting him in the face

“Must everything be an issue?” Loki retorted as he squinted his eyes in annoyance “She is simply lost and in need of help and so I did, you would’ve done the same.”

Thor chuckled and nodded slightly before placing the pillow beside him “But you’re not me, I would do it no doubt because that is me, but you? I find that hard to believe.”

“Do you think there’s more to it?” Loki accused as he glared at the thunder god “Oh norns Thor, can’t you just accept the fact that i’m helping someone?”

Thor was feeling victorious by how he’s making Loki feel annoyed and teased, he didn’t want it to end, it felt as if they were still kids back when they were on Asgard as the careless and young princes they used to be, so trouble free and jolly, a smirk crept its way towards the older Odinson’s lips as he thought of something

“Well, as your King, I am entitled to know what your intentions are on bringing a mortal to our journey seeing as this involves Asgard.” Loki saw what he was trying to do and he didn’t like it, he was impressed by his brother’s sudden clever strategy instead of forcing things out like he used to “So? Would you explain yourself brother?”

Loki wanted to wipe out the smirk on Thor’s face as the the older Odinson crossed his arms in satisfaction of cornering the god of lies, Thor raised his eyebrows as he waited for his brother to answer the question

“I hate you sometimes.” Loki hissed as he stared at his brother who was trying not to laugh and act as intimidating as possible

“But I assure you, _my king_. This is nothing but an act of sincerity from the bottom of my heart.”

The sarcasm, or so Thor thought it was, caused him to finally let go as he threw his head back and laughed, he couldn’t contain it anymore, he didn’t know if it was because of how his brother referred to him as _“My King”_ which he isn’t used to or the fact that his brother was acting out of pure will of the heart

“You are incapable of sincerity.” Thor laughed that caused Loki to roll his eyes trying to hide the smirk that was forming on his face

“And you are incapable of decency.” Loki shot back as he crossed his arms in the process “You should really learn how to keep a straight face on and act decent if you want to intimidate someone especially now that you’re king, not burst out laughing with your mouth open like a fly trap.”

It was Thor’s turn to shoot his little brother a playful glare as the young prince smirked at the sight, they loved teasing each other and it was a way to alleviate themselves of all the problems at hand

“For the record, I can hold a decent face.” Thor retorted “And there’s only the two of us which doesn’t require that seeing how I am your brother,”

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment “Last time I checked you opened the conversation formally the moment you replied with the words _As your King_.”

Looking back at it Thor immediately realized his point and couldn’t help but squint his eyes and shoot his brother a glare, the smirk on Loki’s lips were visible as he watched his brother think for a moment.

_I guess nothing ever changed._

Thor cursed at how his brother knew too much, he was obviously the smarter of the two and words were like his battlefield, he could cause a war just by talking and he would watch from afar as it started, he was a master wordsmith and it helped on getting them out of situations ever since they were kids and avoiding the latter discord in the process.

“I’m going to let you win this time.” Thor decided to say that earned a wide spread grin from the god of mischief himself

He threw his arms in victory and laughed “It’s because I actually won you witless oaf!”

“You did not!” Thor replied as he sat up straight with Loki still sprawled across the bed “You were at the mercy of your king.”

Loki rolled his eyes “I won and you know it, i’m better with words and you know that too.”

“I was being nice so I let you think you won but in truth it is me who did.”

Thor replied as he held a smart posture acting as if what he said just made sense, Loki raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing clutching his stomach in the process

“You don’t even make sense! I won and that’s all me.” He replied in between laughs

“I make sense therefore I won!”

“I thought you said you were going to let me win? why do you still press on that you did?” Loki asked that made Thor think again for a bit

Thor glared at him “I wasn’t! I was simply saying that I let you win and that you won because of me!”

Loki raised his eyebrows indicating the words ‘really?’ in the process, Thor groaned and rolled his eyes at his brother’s expression and threw his arms in exasperation

“Fine!” Thor shouted “You _won_.”

The young prince’s face was filled with victory as he started teasing his brother, Thor grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face in it while shaking his head in the process, it reminded them both of when they were children and now it was happening all over again, a part of them longed for it while the other part was simply processing what to make out of the event that just unfolded

“Victory feels great.” Loki sneered and looked over to his brother who still had his face buried in the pillow along with his pride “Too bad you can’t feel it at the moment, can you?”

His smirk was wiped off when Thor swung the pillow across his little brother’s face that caught Loki himself off guard, Thor doubled over laughing as he clutched the pillow tightly and stared as some of the feathers found its way on top of the younger prince’s head and some on the side of his mouth

“You child.” Loki said as he stared at Thor who was still laughing, he ruffled his hair and saw the feathers being dusted off “You just started a war.”

Due to his fast reflexes he immediately sat up from the bed and grabbed the pillow under Thor’s head and slammed it on the thunderer’s face causing his mouth to close as some feathers and cotton found its way to the older prince’s wide mouth

Thor started spitting out the remnants as Loki clutched the pillow to himself giving off a mischievous grin towards his brother who now had the same glint in his eyes as soon as he removed all of it from his mouth, Thor held the pillow firmly before smirking

“Indeed this is war and this time you shall know defeat!”

The brothers started an aggressive pillow fight amongst themselves with feathers and cotton floating in the air with every hit, the two seemed to forget about their super strength as they continued to hit each other and the pillows barely holding onto each other with the applied force of the two gods, their laughs echoed inside the room although they were quite sure it could be heard in the halls too

Thor was on top of Loki as the young prince used his arm to block Thor’s attacks, the god of thunder swung his pillow aggressively trying to hit his little brother, Loki was thinking of a way to escape and mentally smirked as he thought of something, as Thor raised his arms once more, Loki took this as an opening and used his feet to kick Thor off the bed causing him to fall to the hard ground, he heard him groan and laughed at Thor’s figure hitting the ground face first, Loki stood on top of the bed and grabbed the pillow before jumping and landing on Thor’s back that caused the god to grunt more in pain

“Cheater..” Thor mumbled as he was showered by hits from the pillow Loki was holding

Their game continued for a few more minutes until both of them were actually out of breath and their jaw ached for laughing too much, the two dropped on the bed with their bodies sprawled across the soft mattress, they both panted heavily as they stared at the ceiling, there was a huge mess of feathers and cotton on the ground and actually everywhere but they were going to clean that later

Thor chuckled lightly as he placed his arm on top of his chest and started breathing in and out, he looked over at Loki and smiled before ruffling the dark haired prince’s hair in the process that caused Loki to smile at the gesture

“That.. was.. exhausting..” Thor managed to say as he continued to breathe

Loki let out a stifled laugh as his chest heaved “I agree.”

The two decided to continue staring at the ceiling until their normal breathing went back, Loki placed his arm on top of his forehead and closed his eyes for a moment, Thor on the other hand kept his eyes wide open as he kept his gaze fixed upward

“You should tell her to pack a handful of clothes.”

Loki’s eyes slowly sprung open as he tilted his head to the side finally meeting the side view of his brother’s face, his eyebrows furrowed as he kept his eyes on him

“You approve of her presence?” He asked trying to test out if what he heard was right

Thor chuckled before finally looking to the side and meeting his brother’s green eyes in the process, the thunder god smirked before breathing deeply

“I already did the moment you mentioned it.” Thor replied with a smirk that wiped out the smile on Loki’s face

The younger one stared at him blankly before giving his brother a playful jab to the stomach that caused him to grunt a bit, Thor feigned innocence as he raised his eyebrows at his brother

“You stupid buffoon.” Loki sneered playfully “I knew you were only prying me.”

Thor chuckled and nodded “Aye, indeed that is.”

“She still isn’t sure though,” Loki added before focusing his glance to the rather plain and uninteresting ceiling “She hasn’t made up her mind about the offer.”

Thor nodded in understanding, he was one of the many person in the palace who knew about her current state, she’s obviously going through so much at the moment and it only made sense if she’ll have to think about such things thoroughly before even making a decision, at least she had enough patience.

“I wouldn’t blame her,” Thor retorted “Just tell her that she is free to come with us if she wishes to, we will accept her with open arms.”

Loki nodded although he kind of already told that to her, his mind then suddenly wandered to something completely random and confusing but still he wanted to get it out of his mind. He wasn’t sure what his brother’s reaction will be but what better way to know than asking him himself?

“You never told me about what happened between you and Lady Jane.”

Thor’s face suddenly became blank as he didn’t speak a word, Loki looked over to his brother who didn’t seem tense nor did he seem agitated by the question so that was a good thing since he was able to continue

“So she broke up with you huh?” Loki asked before ripping his gaze away from his silent brother “It’s all right. You both will eventually find your way back.”

It was Thor’s turn to look over at his brother with shock written across his face and eyebrows for that matter, Loki noticed this at the corner of his eyes and faced him with a look of confusion

“What?” He asked

Thor shrugged “As I said before, it was a mutual break-up or dumping as mortals would refer to it.”

The god of mischief didn’t seem to be convinced by the answer as he raised his eyebrows once more, Thor sighed before rubbing his face with his palms

“I-“ Thor started but stopped as he tried to put it in a more simpler version “Things do not always go as we want it to.”

Somehow Loki understood that, his brother was still heartbroken although it wasn’t that bad now but the fact that he wasn’t there when he was just made guilt build up inside of him, he should’ve been the first one to hug him and tell him that everything was fine the moment they both broke up but instead he was being so full of himself he forgot about his brother’s wellbeing and now he hated it

“You will both work it out, you hold her dear in your heart and you obviously love her, it is the same thing that kept us both from killing and tearing each other apart and it also happens to be the reason we both remain as brothers although we do not share blood. You and Lady Jane will undoubtedly fix this soon.”

Thor was once again shocked by his brother’s words, he thought he was going to shout at him saying ‘I told you so.’ and things along that line, he never thought that he’d actually be the one to encourage him in the situation he was currently in, he expected Loki to say how it was all right to lose her or that there were other women out there but then he didn’t, he was actually supporting the relationship they both have, well technically had.

“Why do you say this?” Thor found himself vocalizing his own thoughts “I- you do not approve of her then, why do you suddenly felt the urge to do so now?”

It took all of Loki’s powers not to roll his eyes as he flashed a small smile instead, he sighed before tilting his head and looking straight into his brother’s blue eyes making sure that what he was going to say was out of love and not just pity

“Because you love her so much and it hurts to know that after all that you’ve been through it would just end like this. You were willing to kill me for her —“ Thor flinched at the words but Loki didn’t seem to notice as he continued to talk “— you have gone through great lengths just to keep her in your life and I don’t think a single problem could just separate the two of you, I died saving her and you and I can’t just let that go to waste you idiot.”

The last bit was intended to make the atmosphere a little lighter which successfully served its purpose seeing how Thor chuckled “You mean when you fake died?”

Loki shrugged “Still the same to me.”

“I just think we both need a break.” Thor admitted as he sighed heavily “It’s all too much for her, I do not know what will happen but it’s what she wants and if it will make her happy then why would I deprive it from her? there is this midgardian saying, If you love someone set them free.”

Loki sighed “I’m sorry too I guess.”

Thor raised his eyebrows in confusion as he stared at Loki “What for?”

“I wasn’t there to comfort you when that happened.” Loki replied as he avoided looking at Thor feeling shame wash over him “I’m your brother and I should’ve been the first one to know and the first one to give you a hug and even tease you, instead I was on Asgard playing king and being so full of myself, I was the reason father died in the first place too and for that I’m deeply sorry again.”

Thor shook his head as he closed the space between them and hugged his brother tightly, his head buried on the crook of his neck while Loki returned it ever so slightly

“None of it was your fault, it never was.” Thor replied quietly “That was all fate, it was his time, if it wasn’t then he would eventually go back home with us and pull you by the ear until we reach Asgard.”

The last bit caused Loki to chuckle as they pulled away, Thor smiled affectionately as he searched his brother’s eyes for assurance that it wasn’t his fault

“And as for Jane it doesn’t matter.” Thor said “I needed the space anyways and don’t worry, no one took your place as my brother, you’re still the first one to comfort and hug me about it so it’s all even alright? if Jane and I are really entwined then fate will make a way.”

Loki felt reassured by this, he still had hopes for Jane and Thor, he wanted to make up for his past mistakes and one of it was causing the couple so much stress and trouble, he gave Thor’s shoulder a tight squeeze before sitting up and looking around the place that was still covered by the aftermath of their pillow fight

“And I believe it is my fate to clean up this mess.” Loki joked that caused Thor to chuckle

The young prince smiled before waving his hand, all of the feathers and cotton floated in the air and into the deflated pillows on the ground, as soon as it was filled he used his powers to fix it together and watched as the pillows floated back to the bed beside Thor, he waved his hand one last time as green smoke laced around the room fixing each damage done from the broken table to the shattered lamp and soon everything was as perfect as it was before

Loki smiled in satisfaction before standing up and smoothing his own clothes in the process, he ran a hand through his hair before looking at the clock on the bedside

“I shall meet you in the dining hall as soon as you’re decent enough to do so,” Loki said “King T’Challa arranged another meeting after dinner.”

Thor nodded “I shall see you later brother,”

Loki simply nodded before walking out of the room, he slowly closed the door and made his way through the halls, as he was walking a small figure bumped into him and cursed as the said person dropped some of belongings on the ground, the god raised an eyebrow as soon as the boy finished grabbing all his things and both their eyes met, green to brown and the boy was obviously in a state of shock at the sight before him

Peter didn’t know what to say so instead he opened his backpack and shoved all of the medical kit inside it so he wouldn’t risk having it all on the ground again, the boy stared at the towering built in front of him as his insides began to tense

“I-um..” Peter started “I’m sorry Mr. Loki.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at the boy and noticed how he tensed in his presence, he didn’t know if it was out of fear or the fact that he held respect for the god but either way the boy was probably shaking on his feet

“All is well.” Loki replied as he rubbed his chin in thought while staring down at the boy “You are the man of iron’s son, are you not? the resemblance is rather uncanny.”

Peter chuckled nervously before scratching the back of his head “I’m actually not, sorry to disappoint sir.”

He was bothered by how well mannered the boy was and waved his hand in the thin air, though he was shocked to know that he wasn’t the son of Stark, he did swore that the boy somehow resembled him apart from the more enduring presence

“No worries and please, call me Loki.” He replied that earned a small smile from Peter as he started to calm down in his presence “Though I am quite perplexed to know that you aren’t his son.”

Peter chuckled “I’m Peter by the way and you aren’t the first, Thor thought so too but i’m just his protege of some kind, he’s more of my mentor.”

Loki nodded in understanding as he laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze before flashing a small and genuine smile

“You’re a smart and brave lad, great adventures await you Peter.”

With one last smile he continued on his way without looking back, Peter stood still and stared at the god walked away from him, he didn’t actually realize how that happened but he was lost in awe

“Loki!” He shouted before his brain could even shout at himself not to

The prince stopped in his tracks and turned to look at a nervous Peter who was fidgeting with the strap of his backpack

“Um.. uh- they say you’re a really powerful sorcerer.” Peter started, Loki inclined his head to the side indicating for the boy to continue “Will you show me some tricks?”

A smirk appeared on the corner of the prince’s lips before holding his head up high and slipping his own hands into the pockets of his jeans

“Perhaps.” and with that he continued on walking away leaving the boy to wonder

He started to notice how he would constantly bump into people who are either a part of the avengers or one of their friends which is entirely common since all of them lives in one palace, he wasn’t sure about his all new friendly side but he was beginning to like it although he doesn’t actually have friends to begin with

Loki silently prayed that he didn’t bump into someone again since he was getting tired of it, were mortals really that small or distracted that they always bump into him? or was he just really tall for their standards? either way he didn’t care, he just wanted to have a break until he reached his own chambers which he successfully achieved without interruptions once more

He sighed before closing the door behind him and walking towards his bed when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his temple that made him grasp the table that was beside him, he hissed in pain as his head thrummed and started drilling holes, the pain subsided for a moment and he opened his eyes to something he didn’t expect to see

Everything was dark yet he managed to see some things which were broken glass and destroyed objects scatter across the floor, he looked at himself and noticed that he was out of his midgardian garb and rather in his battle armor, he didn’t question it for one moment as he started to make his way through the dark land

He took few and cautious step as the cold breeze brushed against him though he didn’t seem bothered by it, nothing seemed interesting until he saw a large concrete wall on the ground and a glint of red fabric underneath it, his whole body went frigid as he ran over to the fall debris, he kept thinking no but then he caught a glance of a majestic metal under it too

With his strength he lifted the concrete as he wasn’t betrayed by the sight before him, Thor laid lifeless on the ground with his head slumped back in an angle it shouldn’t be on, his cape torn from side to side and stormbreaker in his grasp but its handle broken,blood was oozing from his slit neck as a spear was impaled through him, with all his speed he crouched beside his brother and pulled out the spear before carefully cradling his head against his chest

 _“Thor..”_ He muttered as tears started to stream down his once emotionless face _“No Thor! I need you to wake up and tell me what happened!”_

Still he received silence as an answer, he was hyperventilating as he looked around for something that might help, he slowly stopped as he witnessed the sight unfold before him, his eyes trailed to a man with a barely recognizable body but the star on his burnt clothes confirmed the prince who he was, a few feet beside him was a broken piece of metal with a face mask he knew so well and beside it was a the mask of a boy he just spoke to earlier, he didn’t believe this, he shook his head frantically as his eyes darted to a petite figure just ahead of him, her head slumped back with a large ice shard impaled through her, her eyes were lifeless as he saw it stare at him, he gasped as he recognized it to be Wanda

He then stared back at Thor in high hopes that his eyes would suddenly open and he’d once again stare into those annoyingly blue orbs of his

_“You may have killed me princeling.”_

That voice, he knew that voice too well, the one that haunted him and just gave him chills but right now he felt none of that as he held his big brother’s dead body to him

_“But I am very much alive in that fickle mind of yours.”_

He sniffed as his eyes glistened with anger, he wasn’t afraid anymore, all he saw was rage towards the mad titan, even in his mind he still found a way to make him suffer and he hated him for that, with all the blood on his hands he slowly laid his brother’s head back onto the ground and clenched his fist as he stood up, his eyes were locked on his brother as he studied him one last time

 _“How dare y-you.”_ Loki managed to say as he clenched his fists tighter that he actually felt his own nails digging against his palms

Loki then turned around and was met by the mad titan with a smirk written all over his face, he felt unnaturally cold while the other part of him was burning up with fire, Thanos stared down at the prince as he kept his stance

Thanos simply chuckled and motioned to the chaos all around him _“Me? I have done nothing Odinson, but seeing you suffer like this does put a smile on my face.”_

With all his rage he lashed out and swung his fist at the mad titan knocking him out from where he stood a few feet away, his eyes trailed to his right arm and saw that it was literally on fire, his gaze widened as he held out his left and saw that it was completely frozen and swirling with ice, he didn’t know how but it explained why he felt the temperature shift every once in a while, his thoughts were suddenly pulled when Thanos stood lowsily on his feet with a smirk forming on his face once again, it angered Loki more as he dashed with all his speed towards the mad titan, he used his frozen arm to grip him by the throat and lift him from the ground, he felt his eyes blazing but he didn’t care

_“You will pay for all that you’ve cost. Even if I have to kill you twice.”_

The air shifted as he felt wind blazing all around him, all his power was concentrated on one thing and that was Thanos, his eyes glowed green as the fire and ice danced around his body

_“No Odinson.”_

Thanos managed to say just as Loki unleashed everything he had in him, a shot of bright light erupted in the whole place as his own eyes glowed bright green, his every emotion and power was directed at Thanos as he unleashed it all, his magic ached to bring an end to the mad titan and this time he didn’t hold back, as the wind blew wildly he called off the ice from his left arm as it turned back into his ordinary pale skin, he lifted his hand as his seidr slowly crept its way to the titan’s neck, the green smoke kept its hold on his neck as Loki was able to retract his fire blazing hand from the titan

The bright light he unleashed seemed to destroy everything in place including the mad titan that left him as weak as ever that even a pinch could actually kill him at any moment, Loki stared at him hard before clenching both of his fists and it caused the green smoke to tighten its hold on Thanos’ neck choking him hard as he gasped for air

_“You will die and I will find great joy in seeing it over and over again, you will not do any harm to any of the realms ever again and you will surely not rule me in my own mind.”_

As he gasped for air he managed to smirk before keeping his eyes locked on the young prince who was glowing with power

 _“I won’t.”_ He choked out _“But you will.”_

Loki’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Thanos’ struggling figure with confusion and anger written across is face, after a few more seconds the titan chortled a laugh as he saw the look on the prince’s face

 _“You are a fool to even think that this is my doing.”_ Thanos hissed as he moved his head closer to the god’s face _“As you said princeling, I am dead and as much as I prefer to be alive I simply can’t.”_

He hated how Thanos was completely speaking in riddles, he clenched his right fist causing him to choke out more as the grip of his seidr tightened around his neck

_“I’ve had enough of your games!”_

_“Ah but you see? This is not my game. Try to look around and tell me otherwise.”_

As tears gathered in his eyes he did as he was told, he looked around and saw the place in complete ruins as it was before, he noticed the ice shard impaled on Wanda and his chest suddenly tightened, he stared at his left arm and saw the ice taking form again, he shook his head, he knew it was all some freaky little mind game or a coincidence, he looked over to Tony, Steve and Peter’s burnt body and he shook his head more, his eyes trailed to his right arm that was blazing on fire, it couldn’t be, it just simply can’t, he then slowly looked over to Thor and drew in a sob as he stared at the spear that was impaled on him just a while ago and the same one he took out, he stopped breathing for a moment as he realized that it wasn’t a spear but a scepter, not just an ordinary one but Vardaggen.

He stumbled back as he shook his head frantically, this isn’t real, he couldn’t have possibly done this? the power he unleashed against Thanos just made the place much more unrecognizable than it was before, this isn’t happening right now

_“I might be dead but you haven’t faced the most powerful enemy in your existence, the only one who can make you feel pain.”_

He wasn’t taking any of it, he stared at the ground and shook his head, No, no, no, no. He avoided his gaze and ignored his every word, he wasn’t going to let him win, this was just another one of his stupid reality games

_“Liar! I-I will kill anyone who will come in my way and hurt those that I care and love!”_

He heard a chuckle and he swore that he was finally going to lose his mind if he stayed far more longer in the desolate place

 _“Look at me prince.”_ Thanos spat _“Look at me and see who’s the liar you say he is.”_

To get things over with he did as he was told, tears flooded in his eyes, angry ones and guilty ones at that, as he looked up at the mad titan he only stopped himself from crumbling down, instead of facing the purple face he expected to face, he was staring at himself, he was staring at Loki of Asgard who has a smirk written across his face

_“You are willing to kill those who’ll come in your way just to protect your loved ones.”_

His doppelgänger said as he was still suspended in mid air, the real Loki’s seidr still wrapped around his neck and tightening in every word

_“Then kill yourself for you will be their doom.”_

With one surge of power he left the place in nothing but dust, he looked around expecting to see the body of Thor and the others but was met by nothing but dust, Thanos’ body disintegrated along with it, he fell to his knees as he stared at his now pale arms

_“Open your eyes and see for yourself.”_

A voice in his head said and so he did, as soon as he opened his eyes he jolted awake and started gasping for air, he was sore, he felt as if everything ached, he then realized that he fell to the ground unconscious and he slowly used the table he once held onto earlier to steady himself, he rubbed his temple as he groaned in pain

He looked up as the blurriness from his eyes started to fade, he looked around in shock as his hand felt to the side

“No.”

Half of his room was frozen and completely trashed while the other half was burnt to ash, he ran his hand through his hair and pulled on it, he felt something sticky run down his nose so he used his free hand to touch it and instantly he saw blood, he touched his ears and there was blood too, this wasn’t good.

He sank to the ground and scrambled for the nearest tissue and used it to clean off the blood which was surprisingly a lot, his hands shook as his chest heaved up and down, it was real, and that meant that he was a danger to everyone.

“Norns..” He muttered as he hugged his knees and stared at the ground “What do I do? what do I do? what d-“

“Loki?”

He froze on spot as he heard the familiar voice of his brother calling out for him, he wiped out the tears from his face along with the blood from his nose and ears before standing up shakily and using the half destroyed table for support

“Brother are you alright?” Thor asked as he knocked on the door “Is something burning?”

Loki sniffed before rubbing his palms on his jeans “All is well brother, just give me a minute!”

He turned to look at his disastrous room and used his magic to fix everything, he thawed the ice and fixed the things he burnt and placed the things on their rightful place, he saw the tissue covered with blood and gathered it in his palms before throwing it into the trash can

“What is taking you so long?!” Thor shouted from the door “Do you need assis-“

“I am fine Thor!” Loki shouted back with irritation from his voice

He nodded to himself as soon as everything was fine but realized that he wasn’t, there was blood on his shirt so he threw it to the laundry and grabbed a black shirt from his closet and slipped it on, he sighed before using a few of his magic to glamor the red puffs in his eyes, with a fake smile plastered across his face he slowly approached the door and turned the knob meeting a slightly confused Thor with his eyebrows furrowed

The god of lies raised his eyebrows at his brother as Thor started to peak inside his room which Loki just scowled at

“What are you doing?” Loki questioned as Thor kept on looking at his room

Thor shrugged and met his brother’s eyes “I heard some banging and thought you broke something.”

Loki rolled his eyes “I just did, I hit my leg on the table and slammed my fist down on it that caused it to break in half.”

The older Odinson’s eyes widened in awe as he burst into laughter, he swung his arms around Loki’s shoulder as he tried to compose himself, Loki faked a smile as he closed the door and let Thor drag him around with his strong gripped wrapped around him

“Oh brother..” Thor started as he stopped laughing but still held a wide smile “You should really try and discover your own powers more, it seems to be vast and later you might take down all of Wakanda because you tripped”

Loki flinched at the jest his brother made but for him it wasn’t one, what if that actually happened? he was a danger to everything and everyone, he saw that in his vision though he still didn’t believe it to be true, no one can wield both ice and fire, well there is Ymir but still, he was just Loki, plain mischievous Loki who didn’t hold that much power.

Loki flashed a small smile as Thor laughed his ass off as they walked towards the dining area, he knew that no one should ever have a clue about what just happened, no one should know what he was going through

“Aye,” Loki said on the way as he did his best to stop himself from shivering since his brother was practically glued on him “I shall find time to learn more about it.”

Thor smiled and gave him a brief pat on the back “Do you know how proud I am? this is our destiny! to become the powerful sons of Odin that we are and protect the nine realms as long as we breathe! we will soon rule Asgard together and it will be the noblest reign in the history of all kings! I am proud of the savior you’ve become.”

Thor’s words gave Loki reassurance as he eased the tension building up, this was Thor anyways, everything he says just makes you feel better and it was working on Loki at the moment, he wanted him to talk and talk about whatever he wanted until he couldn’t remember what just happened but it appears that it just wasn’t possible

“I’m honored.”


	10. A Spark of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have a decent dinner and gets an unexpected visitor.

The laughter and chattering were being heard as soon as they stepped foot at the dining hall, Thor wore a proud smile as he kept his arms slumped around his little brother’s shoulders, Loki kept himself composed as best as he could and flashed that charming smile he always had ever since they were children, Thor sat on the left side of T’Challa as Loki sat beside Thor himself, they all noticed the presence of the two and began asking how their day was 

Loki had let Thor handle all of the talking as he focused on eating silently, he knew no one would notice seeing as how he was always like this even when they were back on Asgard, what he failed to consider was that they didn’t actually know who he was and what he usually does and it seemed that being quiet and unsociable in the table either meant you have a problem or you’re just simply mad about something

“Are you alright, Prince Loki?” T’Challa asked in a well mannered tone as he shot the younger prince a look of concern while cutting through his steak 

Loki nodded and gave a fake smile “I’m perfectly fine, your majesty.” 

Thor nodded along as he chewed the large portion of steak before swallowing it, he gave Loki a gentle pat on the back before speaking up 

“Loki is normally like this which should be a good sign.” Thor added and flashed his little brother a small smile before he continued chewing on his food 

Loki smiled back fakely as he thought to himself again,  _ no one should know.  _ He was already fine with the atmosphere on the table although it’s still quite tense between Tony and Steve, flashing his one sided smile it did the job of reassuring everybody that he was “fine.

As soon as everybody was full the servants made their way to dispose the leftovers and clear the table for their so called “meeting” which was so rudely turned into a war table yesterday. T’Challa sat regally on the head of the table as he cleared his throat to capture everyone’s attention, all of their heads turned to the Wakandan King who now had a look of seriousness plastered across his face 

“I believe we are here to continue the discussion we had yesterday.” T’Challa started as he slowly faced Tony who was now raising an eyebrow at him “What of the Vision?” 

Wanda slightly tensed at the mention of his former lover’s name, Loki slowly trailed his eyes to the woman sitting in front of him and saw how uncomfortable the subject made her, he used it as a distraction from his own problems as both their eyes met, the young prince gave the witch a reassuring smile as she seemed to appreciate it since she returned it back as the tension on her shoulder sunk 

Tony sighed “Let’s say I failed.” 

“Let’s say you didn’t.” Peter Parker interjected, he didn’t like the way that Tony blamed it on himself that Vision was now dead, he knew that his mentor would never stop carrying the world on his shoulder so it’s either that or just help him carry it which is what the young teen was exactly doing “I-I mean Mr. Stark obviously didn’t fail, we know that we could’ve done it but the risk was too high. And Jarvis is back so I guess that’s progress..” 

T’Challa’s eyes landed on the nervous teen who immediately avoided his gaze as he felt sweat trickling from the side of his face, he felt embarrassed. 

_ Is it rude for a teen to speak in a conversation? Or is it against their customs to speak unless spoken to? Or did I just say something wro-  _

“You are right Mr. Parker” The teen’s eyes widened as he looked over at the king who had a small smile on the side of his face “We all know that failure is something Mr. Stark is not good at. You have no need to be nervous, You’re an avenger therefore you have a right in this conversation and those to come. You have courage, child.” 

Tony gave Peter a soft pat on the back as the teen tried to stop from squealing in joy,  _ a king complimented me!  _ It kept running through his mind and it would keep him occupied for quite some time

“As I was saying, what do you plan to do?” The King asked as he directed his attention to Bruce who started looking around to make sure that it was him that T’Challa was talking to 

As soon as he was sure he slowly cleared his throat and moved forward from his seat to have a better look at the king who was awaiting his answer 

“We let Wanda decide on that,” Bruce started glancing over at the grieving woman who only nodded for him to continue “Vision is gone. But we managed to get Jarvis back.” 

It was obvious that he tried to place it in simpler words which he achieved since everyone nodded in understanding, in truth he just wanted to finish off the topic since he could see the woman who wasn’t actually fond of the subject at the moment 

T’Challa noticed it too and just nodded in their direction, he then looked over to Wanda who was slowly sinking in her chair while staring at nothing, Loki kept his blank face on as if he didn’t care 

“What about you Wanda?” T’Challa asked as she now looked at him “Do you plan on staying or going somewhere?” 

“I think we’ll take her with us sin-“ 

“No.” 

Wanda said as she stopped Steve from talking in her stead, she sighed and sat up properly, taking a deep breath before staring at the person in front of her 

“What do you mean? Threats are roaming everywhere and that was our main problem even before this.” Steve replied

He was mostly concerned about Wanda’s welfare since the whole accords happened, he felt responsible for everyone who sided with him in that civil war, heck he even cared for Vision who wasn’t even in his team and as much as he hated to admit it, he did care for Tony a lot.

Wanda sighed as he stared into the person’s eyes right in front of him, Thor just glanced at them back and forth before she tore her gaze away 

“I think two gods and a green rage monster are capable of protecting me more.” 

_ So she is coming.  _ Loki instantly thought as a smirk started to appear across his face, Thor saw this and couldn’t help but smile at his little brother’s reaction, he grinned before nudging him on his side which Loki scowled at 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Loki questioned as soon as he saw the annoying smirk plastered across his brother’s face

“Is my little brother finally being fond of someone?” Thor whispered annoyingly which caused Loki to glare daggers at him 

He rolled his eyes at the his big brother’s teasing and crossed his arms before focusing on the matter at hand, he was lucky that Thor finally learned how to lower his voice or else he would’ve been embarrassed and he would have Thor’s head for that 

“You’re coming with them?” Natasha asked as he pointed at the two brothers who now raised their eyebrows at the russian spy 

Wanda shrugged before glancing at Thor “I mean, if the King allows it.

Thor laughed and nodded as if his approval was still needed, he swung his arms around Loki’s lean body before pulling him close 

“Of course you’re free to come!” Thor exclaimed “Plus, my little brother will need some company who shares the same interests as him or else he’ll dye our hair pink out of boredom.

Bruce’s eyes widened “He’ll what?” 

T’Challa nodded at the decision and looked at Wanda “Is your decision final then?” 

Wanda nodded instantly before giving off a small smile, Steve wasn’t sure about it though but he couldn’t say anything, she’s already made her decision and countering it would make him a bad person 

Before T’Challa could start speaking an alarm started blaring off, the doors opened revealing Okoye running towards their table, she bowed in respect for their king before finally speaking up 

“An unknown space shuttle is coming towards Wakanda, they are asking permission to land.” 

The Wakandan King stood up from his seat before staring at the large window, their entry was veiled and no man could possibly see it with their bare eyes, he saw the large shuttle and a thought clicked, maybe it was no man. 

He turned his back on the window before facing Shuri, everyone in the table seemed paranoid since everyone was on their fighting stance with each one gripping their weapons tightly 

“Can you reach into their shuttle and connect our coms?” King T’Challa asked 

Shuri simply nodded as she threw some beads on the table and a large hologram appeared, she started typing away some codes to access the large ship that was hovering in front of the Wakandan border

“It’s done.” Shuri said and motioned for T’Challa to take over which he did, unluckily there was no video or way for them to see what is aboard the ship 

“I am King T’Challa, you are asking to enter the Wakandan border so now I ask you to identify yourselves.” He started regally while awaiting for the someone on the ship to answer 

_ “I am a Valkyrie, we are of Asgard, this is an Asgardian vessel and we come in search of our King and the late Prince’s body.” _

A bright smile erupted on Thor’s face as he stood up from his seat not minding anyone as he walked up beside T’Challa with his smile still intact, Loki felt something in his chest, was it happiness and relief? he’ll never know 

“Valkyrie!” Thor exclaimed “I-I am here and so is Loki! he’s alive! father and mother brought him back!” 

It was obvious that this were their friends so T’Challa gestured for Okoye to let them in which she complied to immediately 

T’Challa smiled “We are now granting you passage. We will see you when you land.” 

_ “Thank you.”  _

And with that the hologram disappeared but not the smile on Thor’s face, he felt like crying, he has his people back, his friends and his brother. He moved towards Loki and pulled him into a bone shattering hug 

Loki wasn’t fond of it but now was not the time to push his brother away, their people just came and it meant hope, it was enough for them to start again, Thor pulled away and wiped the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes before staring into his brother’s green eyes

“Asgard still lives.” Thor’s words sent shivers down his spine, they’ll be able to rebuild and bring the Eternal Realm back 

Loki simply nodded as all of them made their way towards the landing spot with the two asgardian royalties in front and the others trailing behind them 

They watched as the rather large ship landed on the fair grass, the gush of wind caused them to squint their eyes until the ship was on the ground, Thor’s heart kept pounding as the ramp opened, they all watched as two women walked down the ramp, one had a white and gold armor along with a blue cape while the other one had a silver armor and red cape which caused both Thor and Loki’s eyes to widen 

“Sif!” Thor exclaimed before running towards her and wrapping him in a hug, Sif smiled before hugging back

Valkyrie went straight to Loki and eyed him up and down, she noticed his shortened hair and decided to ruffle it that caused him to scowl but not before her warrior frame wrapped around him, Loki smiled before returning the hug back, him and Valkyrie might not be the greatest of friends but they still were

She pulled back and took it as an opportunity to slap the asgardian prince hard, his mouth dropped ajar as he touched the side of his face 

“What have I done now?” He asked 

Valkyrie rolled her eyes “That was for being stupid and dying.” 

“I am alive now am I not?” Loki replied with a laugh which she couldn’t help but join at, hugging him once more before seeing Sif and Thor walking towards them 

Thor hugged Valkyrie while Loki and Sif just shook hands, they weren’t on the best terms but it was obvious that they could at least tolerate each other 

“How many Asgardians are there?” Thor asked

“Around 5,000.” Valkyrie proudly said that caused the two royals to smile “We managed to get the others out before Thanos arrived, some were with Sif while the others we found on different places.” 

“You have no idea how happy I am!” Thor exclaimed “I actually thought i’ve lost everything.” 

Loki chuckled “Now you see brother.” 

“We saw your neck get crushed you asshole.” Valkyrie said before elbowing Loki on the gut “Everyone on that ship mourned you!” 

Loki raised his eyebrows “That’s great?” 

Someone from behind them cleared their throat and soon they were facing everyone, T’Challa, Steve, Tony, The Guardians and some of the Dora Milaje, Thor smiled before moving forward to introduce them to his friends 

“This is King T’Challa of Wakanda and his sister, Princess Shuri, these are my friends, The Avengers and The Guardians of the Galaxy.” Thor started, at the mention of King, Sif and Valkyrie curtsied.

“This is Brunnhilde the remaining Valkyrie and Sif, the goddess of war.” Everyone nodded and began shaking hands 

Each of them decided to go inside and talk there, Loki saw how Thor was so deep in talking with Brunnhilde and Sif so he decided to give them some space, he was the last one on the group of people and was later joined by Wanda

The witch glanced over at the tall prince and gave him a small smile before motioning to Thor and his company 

“Is she your girlfriend?” Wanda asked referring to Brunnhilde who was laughing alongside Thor and Sif 

Loki furrowed his eyebrows before looking down at the woman beside him “Girlfriend?” 

“Oh, right.” Wanda said as he realized that the prince wasn’t familiar with the word “Like a lover or pa-“ 

“Norns no.” Loki cut off before she could even continue with her assumption “We are simply friends, sister in arms.” 

“And Sif?” She asked 

Loki shrugged “I would not exactly call her a friend.” 

Wanda nodded in understanding as they slowly made their way back inside, she kept stealing glances at the prince to see how his attitude would change now that his people are back and is among them 

They all went to the meeting room as T’Challa ordered his guards to bring some food for Sif and Brunnhilde, they all sat together with Thor in between of the two woman, Loki felt fine with it as he sat on the far end of the table beside Wanda and Shuri 

“Have you come for your King and Prince?” Was Panther’s first question as they sat down on the table 

Sif looked around before nodding “We feared for Th- King Thor to be dead but a vision from Heimdall ensured us he wasn’t.” 

“We met in Asgard.” Brunnhilde added as she kept a straight face on, the one she normally uses when she’s talking with someone who’s new to her “And soon we went to some places and there we found other asgardian refugees.” 

The Wakandan King nodded in understanding before looking over to Thor “What have you planned?” 

  
  



	11. Forming An Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor offers an alliance for the help of the King of Wakanda while Loki offers an alliance of his own, Wanda and Loki spends time together but is easily cut short due to a serious emergency.

The Asgardian King was silent as the Wakandan King asked him the question, it was then that he noticed his brother's absence beside him, he searched around as fast as he could and sighed in relief as soon as he saw Loki beside Wanda, the young prince gave him a little nod to assure him that he was fine, Thor nodded at this as he thought of what he should say.

"I believe we are to tend to the refugees on that ship." The King finally said before looking at the other King as soon as an idea struck his mind, one that may need pleading "And so I once again ask for you help King T'Challa."

The Wakandan King tilted his head as he leaned back on his seat "And what may that be, King Thor?"

The thunder god looked over at his brother, Loki knew what was on his brother's mind the moment he looked, he sighed before nodding, they had no choice as of the moment. They would need to form a real alliance from now on if they want to restore Asgard.

"Food, water, clothes and healers for my people as of the moment." He replied "There are roughly 5,000 asgardians aboard that ship, children included. We have nothing to provide them now so we seek your help, we would like to make an official alliance between Asgard and Wakanda."

Sif and Brunnhilde shared a look, they never had an alliance with the mortals since before time, it was new yet they both knew it was necessary. Thor was king and they needed to trust him in order for everything to work out. T'Challa raised his eyebrows as soon as he heard the other king finally speaking with his rightful title, addressing each other as kings and talking as such.

"Since you said that this is to be an official alliance." King T'Challa started "What do we get in return?"

With this question Thor couldn't help but look at his brother, everyone followed the god's gaze and landed on the young prince. He mentally cursed as all the attention was directed at him. _How could that oaf offer a proposal without thinking what to give in return?_ He sighed and let his mind process as quickly as it could. Everyone was waiting and it was pressuring him, offering them the help of Asgard in the future was not enough for what they were willing to give although it would seem like it. Unless it is not only Asgard.

The god of chaos' eyes perked up as soon as an idea hit him, he wasn't sure if it was the right time to reveal his plans but he had no choice, his brother seemed to ruin it once again. He sat regally as he plastered a blank face on, the one he usually uses whenever they were in front of royals and nobles.

"In exchange for your help, my brother the king will offer you the alliance of Asgard itself. The aesir as your brother-in-arms. We will help you with whatever you need once we restore it to its golden glory, food, shelter, healers, even help in war if it is needed." The prince replied smartly as Thor smiled and seemed to approve of the offer his brother just made

T'Challa leaned on his seat and glanced at his sister who just nodded eagerly, Shuri wanted to help them and she knew they could, they had enough resources for 5,000 people although it was many, it was the least they could do to help, not to mention the advantage they have in the future.

"Your offer is surely tempting." The King replied "But for the help of Asgard itself, I think the risk of us offering our remaining resources for our own people is quite high."

"Broth-" Before Shuri could interfere she was immediately cut off by the asgardian prince's quick tongue

"That is why you will also get the help of Jotunheim." Everyone's eyes landed on the prince including his own brother whose smile started to turn upside down the moment he heard those words leave his brother's lips "As the rightful king of Jotunheim, and the remaining royal, I offer you alliance, in exchange for your help."

Thor stood from his seat as confusion was written all over his face "What do you speak of Loki?"

This was not the right time to explain, Thor used his position to open the discussion formally, explaining his motives to his brother right in front of the others and the bargain that they were currently making seemed quite informal, yet he has no choice does he?

"Once we finish rebuilding Asgard, I will go back to Jotunheim to do the same." He stated simply as he looked at his brother "At least there is something father did not lie about. When he told us that we were born to be kings, this is what he meant. You as king of Asgard and me of Jotunheim."

Before the thunder god could reply King T'challa decided to cut them off in order to not make things worse for the two brothers.

"We accept your offer." The Wakandan King said as he stood up "In exchange for food, water, clothes and healers for 5,000 refugees. We will receive the alliance of King Thor of Asgard and the alliance of his brother."

King T'Challa looked at the prince who was still looking at his brother with a look of apology before sighing.

"The Crown Prince of Jotunheim, Loki Odinson."

 

* * *

 

They decided to send for the official papers for the two gods to sign as soon as Shuri finishes it, everyone in the table scrambled to get up the moment their talk was over just to get away from the tension that was slowly building up between the two brothers. As soon as everyone was gone there were only four of them left. Brunnhilde drowned the newly found alcohol she tasted as Sif sat on the table trying to stay away from the two brother's quarrel, she had enough of it in her lifetime.

"Jotunheim?" Thor questioned as if his heart broke the moment the words left his lips "When were you supposed to tell me of it?"

Loki shook his head and sighed "Definitely not now I assure you."

"Then when!" The thunder god exclaimed as thunder seemed to roar along with him, Brunnhilde and Sif flinched but Loki wasn't rather surprised at his brother's sudden outburst, he knew it was going to happen in the first place "You are to leave me?"

The young prince shook his head as he looked down "No, of course not."

"I can't lose you again." Thor sternly said "Jotunheim is dangerous, they will kill you, they loathe us remember?"

Loki nodded "That they do. But this is our fate, to be kings remember?"

"And we can be!" The thunder god retorted "Together! We will rule together, both as kings of Asgard!"

The young prince could only smile and sigh as he decided to hug his brother for the first time, Thor closed his eyes as he squeezed his brother back while deciding to hold his tears, he was not going to lose him again.

"We both know that isn't possible." Loki chuckled "A queen is the only one you can rule with."

Thor knew that very well, they both pulled back from the hug as the older Odinson succeeded in keeping his tears to himself. This is not what he wanted, he wanted to go back to being a prince again, when they didn't worry about the other one going away because they were always together, he regretted that now, he could have done that way back but he was too full of himself, immature.

"Will you still stay in Asgard then?" Thor asked which caused Loki to chuckle

He shrugged "Is it not peculiar for a king to live in a land that is not his?"

"Not if that king is my brother." The Asgardian King replied with a small smile which Loki smiled back at

"Clever." The younger Odinson replied "Now, we should not talk about something that is way far from happening as of the moment."

"I agree with Loki." Sif added "I suggest we head to the ship, the Wakandan King mentioned to meet us there with the goods am I correct?"

Thor nodded "Indeed you are, Lady Sif."

As soon as they started walking, Loki couldn't help but notice the sorceress training inside one of the training rooms, he watched as she moved gracefully using both her powers and combat skills, he could still see a lot of room for improvement but she was doing fine, he was a thousand years older so it would make sense that he had a lot of experience and he could see himself sharing some of that.

"I believe you should stay here brother." Thor said that immediately caused the younger one to look at him in confusion "Me, Valkyrie and Sif can surely take care of things from here."

The dark prince raised his eyebrows in response "Why?"

"You have done enough for the day," The King shrugged "You can rest or be with your friends, whatever you wish to do, just be careful brother."

The young prince came to a halt as he watched them walk away, his brother gave him a mischievous smile that he usually gives, he sighed as he looked back at the training room. Sometimes he just hated how his brother does things, he obviously caught him staring at the woman from afar and decided that maybe his little brother wanted some time with her, which he absolutely didn't, did he?

He found himself walking towards the training room nevertheless, he made sure to come in slowly as to not scare her, he watched as she took down every opponent around her and saw as it vaporized the moment it meets her offense. Wanda was wearing a black sleeveless top and some leggings, her hair was pulled back so it wouldn't distract her with her training. He leaned on the door obviously not being noticed by the sorceress, she kept on fighting until he could hear her pant, the moment she stood up from the ground she forgot about one more opponent behind her, she stood in shock as a black sceptre barely scraped her left shoulder and ear then impaled the simulation of what she was fighting behind her, she looked at the sceptre and watched as the simulation vaporized indicating that it was done, the sceptre disappeared and she was met by the emerald green eyes of the prince of Asgard.

"Y-you startled me." She said as she placed her hand on top of her chest

Loki shrugged as he kept his hand behind his back "I did not intend to, but you looked like you needed assistance."

"I had that perfectly in control." She lied as she went to drink water, she sat down on the steel bench and chugged on the bottle of water before exhaling heavily and looking at the god before her

The young prince scoffed "Maybe that is the reason I still managed to kill one."

"You were just faster." She retorted with a small smile "Why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Thor?"

"He decided to let me rest or do whatever I want as long that I was safe, that oaf really." Loki replied as he paced around the large room

Wanda watched him "How did your talk go?"

"He demanded why and I said that it was simply fate." The prince answered "It was what we were born to do."

"So you're like a king now too?" Wanda asked that caused Loki to shake his head

"Not yet." Loki responded "I would have to prove myself, go through hardships, I can't have the throne like Thor in an instance. The Jotuns abhor us, me especially. I myself killed their king, my real father."

The sorceress felt sympathetic but she made sure to keep it to herself, it wasn't a positive response to Loki and she knew it. She could clearly see the gap between the two brothers, not the gap between their relationship but the gap between who they are.

"Is there a possibility that you'll get hurt over there?" She asked

Loki nodded instantly "A huge one. They'll try to take me down but I believe I can handle that once I discover more of my abilities."

"So you're not going there as soon as Asgard is rebuilt then?"

The young prince couldn't help but chuckle as she noticed the number of questions she was asking without even noticing.

"I'm still young as everyone would say." Loki replied "I could spare some time to discover who I really am, it's one of the things I possess, I can wait as long as it guarantees a sure victory."

Wanda nodded and crossed her arms "One of the few things that's different from your brother."

"Aye, that is."

 

* * *

 

Loki decided to come with Wanda to the kitchen as she wanted to make a cup of coffee for herself, the god watched her as she prepared a mug before finally looking at the other person beside her.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked the prince beside her

Loki simply shrugged before sitting at one of the high stools "I see no damage if I try."

Wanda chuckled to herself as she pulled out another mug, as soon as the brewed coffee was ready she decided to add a bit of sugar and milk and hoped that it would suit the god's taste, she didn't know if he was into sweets or not, and she probably won't for the time being. The then sorceress held onto the mug as she cooled it down.

"It's caffeine." Wanda muttered as she motioned to the cup Loki was holding "It's really good, it mostly keeps us awake, you just have to be careful 'cause it's a bit hot."

The prince nodded and noticed how hard the young woman in front of her was trying, he simply sighed before placing his own mug down and holding hers, Wanda's hand froze as Loki held onto her mug, his hand turned blue as her coffee cooled down right to her taste. The young god removed his hand and motioned to the cup as Wanda didn't move an inch.

"You seemed to have a hard time." Loki shrugged before finally drinking his "I cooled it down enough for you to drink it."

Wanda snapped out of her trance and gave the god a small smile "Thank you."

"This concoction." Loki started as he stared at the mug "I like it."

The young woman couldn't help but chuckle as the man in front of him liked what she made, for a moment it crossed her mind if this was the same person who attacked New York, she saw him far from that now and she didn't know why. For her he seemed like a sweet, cold, intelligent and intimidating prince, not the one she saw at the TV with those large horns and evil smile, she wondered if she met him back then, would they still understand each other's situations?

"It's hard to believe that I'm drinking coffee with the guy who invaded New York." She said that caught the attention of the god beside her

"Firstly, it was a failed attempt." Loki started as he sipped "And lastly, it was at the wrong time."

Wanda raised her eyebrows "What to do you mean at the wrong time?"

"If I had this abilities before then I would have not failed, and therefore you will not be able to drink coffee with the so called person who invaded New York." The god replied with a smirk and hint of arrogance

The sorceress couldn't help but chuckle as she held onto her cup "You're arrogant hm?"

"I like to flaunt." Loki shrugged as they shared a laugh together

In the midst of their laughter another sharp pain took over his mind, he tried his best to fight it but it was no use, he held onto the marble table tightly that it started to crack, he grasped his head as the pain worsened, he felt like his head was about to crack.

"Loki?" Wanda called as she stood up and held onto the god who was grasping his head as tightly as he could "What's wrong?! w-what's happening?"

As soon as the prince opened his eyes all she could see was the green glow, she started to panic, was this normal? his eyes were glowing like the time when he fought Thanos, Wanda looked around for help and knew that somehow this should reach Thor, but how is she going to reach Thor with his brother literally leaning on her for support, she need to ca-

"Not Thor.." Loki said weakly as his hands dropped from his head and beside him "Please.."

She mentally cursed and remembered how he could read minds. Loki then collapsed but she managed to swing his arm around her before the god could fall down. _You got this Wanda, he only collapsed right?_ She told herself as she dragged the god's body towards his room, she grunted as she felt his weight on her.

"Your weight surely makes up for you being a god." She muttered to herself as she used her magic to disrupt the cameras, it's not a good idea for people to see a footage of her dragging an almost lifeless body of the prince of Asgard, which she was sure the security was going to report to Thor as soon as they could, and that's exactly what Loki told her not to do "This could've been easier if your brother knew."

They hid behind a wall as soon as she heard some Dora Milaje walking, she sighed before pulling him towards somewhere much safer and hidden before checking out what was happening, she peeked through the wall and saw Steve along with Sam walking so she sighed before looking at the god beside her, she noticed that his eyes were still glowing although it was a bit closed, sweat was also starting to build up on his forehead which wasn't good right? The sorceress gently touched his head and neck, it felt like her hands were on fire, she grabbed his right hands which also felt the same while the other was freezing cold, this was totally not normal, she groaned before peeking and seeing that the coast was clear.

"Don't panic Wanda." She told herself as she gathered all her strength to lift the young god once again

She dragged him to his room which was just a few hallways away, she disrupted the cameras for a few minutes until they could pass just so they won't get caught, as soon as they reached his room she grabbed his hand and placed it on the scanner, the moment they entered she laid him on the bed and paced around, she used her powers to lock the door before finally sitting beside the god on his bed

"At least tell me what I'm supposed to do." She muttered to the god in his unnatural sleep, there was no response as she was inches away from calling Thor, she didn't know what was happening and what she should do "I don't know what's happening."

 

* * *

 

_Loki opened his eyes to nothingness and started to curse, he looked around the white room as he stared down at his hands, this shouldn't be happening again, he was just with Wanda a while ago was he not?_

_"This is not happening again!" He shouted as tried to look for an escape_

_"But it is."_

_That voice again, he clenched his fists and slowly turned around with pure anger seething in his eyes and body, Thanos gave him a menacing smile as he motioned to the white room that started to turn into a beautiful rice terraces with the sun just setting, no matter the view the god wasn't tearing his anger from the titan before him_

_"Let me go." He said in a threatening tone as his right arm started to blaze in fire while his left arm started to get covered in ice "You're dead."_

_"Yet here I am." Thanos chuckled "Oh little Loki, like I told you, I may be dead but I am very alive in your mind. I will haunt you forever, whenever you are sad, troubled, or even happy. I will never let you live like the way you should, you may be alive but you'll wish that you're better off dead."_

_With that he swung his right arm at the purple titan throwing him off his feet and into the mountain, his eyes started to turn green as he levitated from the ground, Thanos slowly stood up as he smiled before charging at the god before him. Loki summoned vardaggen and used it to deflect the titan's punches, the towering height of the titan gave him the leverage, once he caught the god's sceptre he threw it to the side, with Loki in between his fists he started to punch him causing the ground to break, punch after punch that left the prince unable to think for a next move as he used both his arms as a cover_

_"You may have gotten stronger and powerful, but soon you won't be able to differentiate reality from not and it will be your enemy. You will kill everyone, but you will still be King, of nothing."_

_It was enough for the god as his eyes glowed even more and he felt power surging through every part of his body, with a shout he broke free from the titan's punches and released a green surge of energy powerful enough for the titan's armour to break and throw him off, the ground then began to crack because of what happened, the beautiful scenery seemed to become a disaster as the power he released shook the ground and brought the trees down, the mountain started to slide as everything broke, he shook this off and looked at the titan below him who was smiling at the sight._

_"You see?" The titan said as he referred to the once beautiful place that was now slowly collapsing "Everything will end because of you."_

_Loki had enough as his arms blazed, fire and ice mixed as he threw punch after punch at the titan's face, his anger didn't seem to have an end as he felt his eyes blaze even more, he didn't care about everything falling apart, all he wanted to do was break the titan before him._

_"YOU DO NOTHING BUT LIE!"_

_He grabbed the Thanos by the neck and raised him from the ground, frost bite started to form in the titan's neck that was slowly turning his purple skin to blue, Loki held out his right hand as vardaggen came flying to him, he gripped his neck tighter that only made the titan smile as he gasped for air._

_"L-Look around t-then.." Thanos replied "A-Ask yourself w-who did this.."_

_Finally looking around he saw everything, the disaster in the place that was once a paradise, he shook his head as he felt the ground cracking beneath them, dust settled in as the mountains were split in two, all the trees fell down and the sunset had gone, it all happened because he lost control._

_"J-Just imagine when y-your very own family and f-friends are running for t-their lives, if they c-can." Images of Thor, Valkyrie, Sif, the Avengers, the Asgardians and even Wanda flashed in his mind as they tried to get away from the disaster as fast as they could, images of himself killing them off before they could even walk away flashed and he stopped there._

_He closed his eyes but it didn't stop glowing, as his fingers dug deeper into the titan's neck he used his right hand to plunge vardaggen right through him before throwing him on the ground._

_"The g-god of chaos i-indeed." With his last words he decided to set the titan's body on fire, he stopped as he saw its burnt corpse and then pulled out his sceptre, he looked around and he knew it was too late to stop what he did, the ground then split in two and he felt like he was being swallowed as tears tried to escape his eyes: is this my fate?_

 

* * *

 

Wanda was officially panicking as soon as the god's body started to be covered in a green smoke, his hair was flowing as blood could be seen oozing from his eyes, nose and ears which shouldn't be a good sign. His eyes opened fully but it only glowed stronger.

"Shit!" Wanda couldn't help but shout as she tried to touch Loki but the green veil only burnt her, she didn't know what to do, is this the right time to call Thor? She didn't know anymore

It got worse when the god started coughing and gasping for breath, she knew this wasn't normal and then she ran towards the door but it was jammed, she then saw the ice starting to creep on top of the door and finally she used her powers to open it, she ran as fast as she could and soon she saw some Dora Milaje

"Call Dr. Banner, Tony Stark, The Avengers I don't care!" She shouted "Something is happening with Loki and he needs help now!"

Hearing this the Dora Milaje ran as fast as they could to get help, Wanda ran outside and saw Thor giving out some goods for the people along with Shuri and King T'Challa, she ran as fast as she could and she was soon panting beside the god of thunder who was holding her for support

"What's wrong lady Wanda?" Thor asked with his voice full of concern, she slowly looked up as she tried to catch her breath

"Loki.."


	12. A Fair Share of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor runs to his brother's aid feeling totally helpless and finally decides to seek help from his lovely sister, Angela.

At the simple mention of his brother, the god of thunder ran as fast as he could as everyone tried to catch up with his pace, they ran to his room just in time for the others to do the same. Thor was the first one to come inside and looked around as half of the room was burned while the other was frozen, his eyes landed on his little brother that was still veiled in the green smoke with his eyes glowing bright green, he was still gasping for air as blood started to drip on his bed, his knuckles were clenched tightly as blood was slowly dripping from there too.

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed as he ran towards his brother

"Don't tou-"

Before Wanda could warn him he already did so but this time he was thrown into the wall that left a large dent on it, Thor slowly stood up as he looked at Banner and Stark who was staring blankly at what was happening in front of them

"What's happening to my brother?!" He exclaimed as he waited for at least one of them to answer yet no one was speaking up

"His powers are off the charts, his temperature are playing at some levels but there's a disturbance in his brain." Shuri spoke up that caused everyone to look at her "I asked him to show me his powers once and so I kind of have a record on him."

"What does that mean?" Brunnhilde decided to ask before Thor could

"It means that something's happening inside his mind." Tony replied that caused the older Odinson to look at him

Thor sighed as he paced around before looking outside the windows, he stared above and closed his eyes. There was no one he could run to but them.

 _Father, May the norns bless you in Valhalla, send us help father, I don't know what to do but something is happening to my brother, to Loki._

_Mother, your son is in pain and seeing him like this, I feel lost. At least tell me what I should do._

As soon as Thor faced his brother a bright light appeared, everyone shielded their eyes as Thor couldn't help but smile inside, their parents answered fast for the first time. As soon as the light disappeared she once again saw her sister's golden figure, he couldn't help but smile as they both saw each other, Angela ran to hug Thor which he returned in an instance.

"I'm sorry but who is she?" Wanda asked referring to the goddess in front of them

Before they could even react Brunnhilde and Sif were already on their knees bowing at the goddess. Brunnhilde looked up at her as Angela motioned for them to stand up.

"I am Angela, goddess of angels, the hunt and leader of the valkyries." She introduced "The older sister of Thor and Loki."

Everyone nodded and decided not to question any longer, she walked beside her youngest brother and sighed as she saw his state. She looked down and saw the blood everywhere, she was aware of what would happen if she tried to hold him so she thought of something else.

"What are we to do sister?" Thor asked worriedly "We're not going to lose him, are we?"

Angela looked at his brother and shook her head "I would never let that happen."

She slowly bent beside Loki and positioned herself near his ears, she closed her eyes and opened them, they were now glowing gold, she extended her arms just a few inched from the green veil that covered his brother.

"You will strike him with lightning when I say so." Angela ordered that startled everyone in the room, the others decided to slowly back off as soon as the words left the goddess' mouth

Thor's eyes widened "What do yo-"

"He will not die, Thor." Angela said before Thor could even bring it up "Just trust me, alright brother?"

The thunder god sighed before nodding, Angela returned to what she was doing as her right hand was just above the prince's head and the other just above his chest, she kept her eyes open as she started to speak into the young prince's ears.

 

* * *

 

_He was falling, and falling, and falling. He couldn't escape, the moment the ground shook and parted, he found himself unable to save even his own body. He let his body fall through the endless void and it somehow felt like falling from the bifrost once again. A tear slowly escaped his eyes as he closed them, he knew it wasn't real, yet it felt otherwise._

_"Brother.." A feminine voice echoed in the darkness, he knew it was his sister's, it was Angela's but he was afraid to answer, it wasn't real, this was Thanos again and he wasn't finished. He closed his eyes tightly as he fell through the endless darkness "Can you hear me Loki? It's me, Angela. Thor is with me, he is extremely worried, as am I."_

_No, he's even dragging in Thor. This isn't real, once he answers he knew that Thanos will appear and kill them right in front of him, he should not response. He covered his ears tighter and closed his eyes even more, this wasn't happening again, not again. He's the trickster, he shouldn't be tricked like this, he wanted to think and outwit this game but his mind couldn't process at the moment, all he could feel was emptiness._

_Soon enough he felt himself make contact with the hard ground, he stopped falling but he couldn't see anything. His chest tightened with the impact as he tried to stand up slowly, there were no voices so he dropped his hands to his side and held his chest. He couldn't see anything, no light, just nothing. He started walking in high hopes that he'd escape, he slowly raised his hands in an attempt to create a small ball of fire but nothing happened, he cursed as he kept on walking towards nothing. He hated it, he was supposed to be invincible, he was a prince, a king, even a god. People feared him, he was a thousand years old, he shouldn't be feeling like this._

_"Loki.." There it was again, her sister's voice was being used, he gritted his teeth tighter as he walked faster "Little brother listen, you have to come back, wake up please."_

_"NO! GET AWAY!" He shouted as he ran faster ignoring his sore chest and leg "STOP USING MY SISTER!"_

_He panted heavily as he ran away, he felt as if the voice was following him, he kept his eyes closed even though he could already see nothing. He used his strength to get away from the voice who claimed to be his sister, he didn't know what to believe anymore, he was torn._

_"It's us brother." And now it was Thor's, he closed his eyes even tighter as tears poured down, it was too much for him, all he wanted was to redeem himself and be with his brother, yet it all seemed so hard "J-Just calm down, please, it's us."_

_The young prince didn't seem to care as he came to a halt, he started crying as he fell down to his knees, he kept his head down as he forgot the tears streaming down his face, he could care less, he was already broken and lost, what more could crying do? He wanted to let go of it all._

_"Open your eyes little one.." Angela's voice rang in the void as she called for her brother to come back to them "Trust me, tis' I, your sister, we need you back Loki, just please open your eyes."_

_He was tired, he had nothing to lose now, what more could he do. He wanted to put an end to his suffering, he slowly looked up and soon he opened his eyes to see a bright light ahead of him, there stood his sister in her reigning glory, his mouth dropped ajar as she smiled._

_"ANGELA!" He shouted like a pathetic little child_

_Angela nodded as she motioned for him to run which he did, he ran as fast as he could only to be stopped by a chain that was suddenly tied to his neck and right ankle, he fell down a few feet from his sister, he pulled on the chain but it only got tighter, he looked over at his sister who was being held back by a strong wind but still doing her best to reach out her hand towards his brother._

_"Come on brother!" Angela encouraged, Loki used all his remaining strength to pull on the chain not minding if it was getting tighter, he took big steps and ignored the pain of the chain against his skin. Soon their hands were simply inches away as the younger one started to choke, the moment Angela grasped her brother's hand she held onto him, she used all her strength to hold on before calling the thunder god "NOW THOR!"_

_The chain that was binding their brother broke as the wind stopped, she immediately caught his little brother as the sound of thunder echoed in the dark room, lightning cracked and soon it was being consumed by a bright light._

 

* * *

 

Everyone watched as the goddess in front of them started to whisper things into the trickster's ear, Thor silently prayed to the norns that their brother would be okay. Sif placed a hand on his friend's shoulder as he simply smiled at her sympathy.

"Brother.." Angela started as everyone watched silently "Can you hear me Loki? It's me, Angela. Thor is with me, he is extremely worried, as am I."

Thor inched a bit closer but there was no response, blood from his brother's ear started to drip and it made him worried even more, his heart raced quicker at the sight of his brother. Tony asked Rhodey to at least lead Peter outside, as much as he tried to protest it was of no use, Tony just wanted to spare the child this kind of sight, T'Challa also demanded for her sister to wait outside but she was firm on staying. Loki's chest arched as if it made contact with something, Thor grew more concerned as his fists tightened, he wasn't sure if it was normal anymore.

"I-Is that normal?" Bruce asked as blood pooled the bed, his chest heaved up and down heavily, it was like his chest was in pain, Thor couldn't bear his brother's sight like this.

"Loki.." Angela tried once more in a gentle way, she kept herself from crying, she still couldn't see anything, there was nothing but darkness but she could feel him "Little brother listen, you have to come back, wake up please."

The god of thunder was hoping he'd answer or just do something that would assure them that he still is there, he was not going to lose hope. Brunnhilde and Sif started muttering their own prayers to the norns as Wanda closed her eyes and prayed on her own

"NO! GET AWAY!" Loki finally shouted that made everyone's eyes in the room widen, Thor couldn't help but smile at this assurance yet what he said made his chest tighten, he could hear the fear in his brother's voice, the doubt he had "STOP USING MY SISTER!" 

It was pretty sure that everyone was trying to decipher what he meant, Thor slowly inched closer while shaking his head, he wanted him out of that misery once and for all.

"It's us brother." He decided to say, Angela shot her a look but then urged him to continue which he nodded at, he tried to compose himself as he thought of what to say "J-Just calm down, please, it's us." 

His chest heaved down as tears from his glowing eyes started to pour down, as he saw this he couldn't help but think who had done this to his brother, he knew how Loki rarely cries and he surely never cries from pain but here he was, thunder roared outside as he clenched his fists tighter, lightning started to flicker in his arms at the sight of his brother

"Calm yourself Thor." Steve said that caused the god to nod and control himself

"Open your eyes little one.." His sister gently said once she noticed her brother's state, she felt his uncertainty as she finally saw him on his knees, crying in the darkness, she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her golden eyes as she saw her youngest brother's state, she knew that he needed much more assurance "Trust me, tis' I, your sister, we need you back Loki, just please open your eyes."

"ANGELA!" A shout from the young god made everyone in the room breathe in relief, he was finally seeing her which should be a good sign, Thor was beginning to ready himself incase their sister called for him

The goddess smiled at the sight of his brother and motioned for him to run which she did too, her smile was suddenly turned when a strong wind blew and caused her to take a few steps back, she used her strength and took it step by step but then he saw his brother on the ground with a chain on his neck and ankle, she watched as he pulled on it yet it only got tighter. She reached out her hand desperately as did her brother.

Everyone watched as Loki's hands looked like it was grasping for something, Thor was about to do so when King T'Challa placed a strong hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that his sister would handle it, he sighed before nodding, he just wanted it to be over.

"Come on brother!" Angela shouted as the green veil started to flicker, everyone looked in awe at what was happening, Thor slowly prepared himself as his heart beat raced faster, after a short while they all watched as the young prince's right hand held onto his neck as if he was choking, he kicked his legs as he tried to get some air

Thor started to panic as the scene reminded him of his brother's death, he didn't know what to do and so was everyone, they all kept quiet although deep inside they wanted to help get the prince back. Natasha rubbed circles around Wanda's back to calm her down.

"My brother needs help!" Thor finally shouted as he motioned to his brother's body that was convulsing while grasping for air, he tightened his fists as the clouds started to darken, thunder roared and lightning cracked

Brunnhilde held onto her king's arm to at least calm him down "Your sister knows what she is doing! Trust her! Don't ruin this."

He looked over at his friend before nodding, he tried his best to stop himself from helping his brother right there and then. He watched as the green veil flickered more, his brother's left hand went through the veil then and joined with his sister, that's when he felt hope rise up. Angela's golden eyes then shot up towards the thunder god before nodding at him

"NOW THOR!"

With no further distractions his eyes turned blue as the thunder roared louder, lightning lingered on his arms as he hit the green veil that was enveloping his brother, as soon as his lightning made contact, his sister used her other hand to hold Thor and there he saw Angela with his brother's lifeless body on the ground, the dark void started to turn white as he went to pick up his brother and soon the veil broke.

Loki's body was immediately caught by Thor before it could make contact with his bed that was pooled by his own blood, his eyes stopped glowing and it was finally closed, his breathing slowed down and it looked like he was sleeping. Angela stood up and looked up at Thor, her eyes were back to normal as she smiled at him.

"His vitals are stabilized, power levels are normal as it should be, temperature is slowly going back to normal and I can now say that he's sleeping." Shuri said out of nowhere that earned a sigh of relief from everyone and a nod from the King of Asgard itself

"I thank you for your help, Princess Shuri." Thor said before giving her a smile

The Wakandan princess couldn't hide her smile because of the King's compliment as she simply nodded. Angela nodded at everyone who was in the room and gave them a warm smile.

"I believe it's better if you take your brother to your room." King T'Challa said with a brief nod, most of the people started to disappear as some people came to clean and fix the young prince's room "We'll have his room fixed and call you once it is done."

Thor nodded "Thank you my friend."

Panther simply nodded at him and his sister before going. Thor along with Angela, Brunnhilde and Sif went to his room and laid the young prince on the soft bed for him to sleep. Sif decided to go to the bathroom to get some cloth so they could clean off the blood from the prince. Thor grabbed a chair and pulled it beside the bed while Angela sat beside Loki. Sif came back holding a basin and cloth, Angela held out her hand and insisted to do it herself which she gladly obliged to.

"We'll leave you be and tend to the Asgardians outside." Sif said that earned a nod from Thor

Both of the two warriors left the siblings to have a time together. Angela sighed as she started to wipe off the blood from his brother's face, she held onto her courage, it was a sight she never wished to see but here she was. All she wanted was to keep her brothers safe while remaining in the shadows, so much had happened to them but she never had the chance to save them, not until now and still she felt like she was too late.

"Thank you, sister." Thor said before leaning on his chair "I did not know what to do."

"Yet you did." Angela replied "You called in time."

Thor nodded before looking at his bloody brother, he then reminisced all the times they had, it then occurred to him just how young his brother still is and so was he. Sometimes he hated how they aged, it was enough for you to witness how things started and ended.

"We have been through much at this age have we not?" Thor finally spoke up that caused their sister to look at him "We are merely children to you, especially to father and mother."

Angela could only nod "Aye, that is true."

"Was it like this for you and Hela at this age?" The god of thunder asked while looking at his brother's sleeping form, he wanted to know why the Norns was doing this to them, why their life is harder than it should be.

The goddess sighed before tilting her head to get a better look at her brother "Me and Hela had our fair share of war, we've seen many bloodshed and gore at your age, back then we fought alongside father while mother was rather fond of offensive magic, we witnessed the growth of Asgard and all I can say is yes, it is unfair to you and Loki, you both deserved better."

"Then why do you think the Norns placed this upon us? Why did we have to witness the end? Why could we not live our life as normal princes of Asgard like we should be?" Thor asked questions after questions, he just wanted to know why it had to be them.

Angela stared at her brother, she herself felt guilty of this, she knew that his brother had a point, they were both too young to experience this kind of things, to have their brotherhood severed, to take over a realm, to get ahold of an infinity stone, to face an intergalactic threat such as Thanos, to watch him kill your brother, to witness their kingdom's fall, to rebuild it once again. Even she knew she'd question the Norns about that, yet she already knew why.

"Because you are not just normal princes of Asgard, you are kings, gods. Both of you are born stronger, faster, smarter and greater, you were both destined to overcome." The goddess replied with passion burning from the tip of her tongue, Thor slowly looked at his sister as she placed a hand on top of his and Loki's "You've already had your fair share of war just as we did, but do not be fooled since it is you who said it yourself, both of you are still young, trouble and destruction follows those who are powerful, and both of you are. You are Odinsons, are you not?"

To this the thunder god nodded "Aye, we are."

"Then you'll be fine." Was her short reply before sparing a glance at their youngest "Stand by each other, lean on each other, if one of you is weak then be stronger tenfold. You are both lucky to have one another."

Thor smiled as he realized that his sister was right "Were you and Hela like this before her fall?"

The goddess could only give a small smile before standing up and giving her youngest brother a kiss on the forehead, she walked towards Thor and did the same while caressing his hair, she slowly moved away before putting on her helmet

"Like I said, we had our fair share of war."

And with that she was once again gone leaving the two brothers behind.


	13. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the others finally decides that it's time to come home while Thor and Wanda both looked after the unconscious prince, to keep himself awake, Thor told Wanda a story of him and Loki when they were children.

Two days had passed since Loki lost consciousness, Shuri assured the King of Asgard that his brother was fine, she told him that his brother needed rest because of the over fatigue and stress he went through, the young princess also suggested that they move their leave which Thor agreed to discuss with his brother, they were supposed to leave for New Asgard tomorrow but it seems like they'll need to reschedule.

"He lost quite a bit of blood so he'll need time to recover." Shuri told the god beside her who was staring at his brother

Thor nodded before seeing a bag of blood they got from him "And the transfusion? Did it work?"

"That's the fun part," The princess couldn't hide her smile as she revealed a live hologram of his blood and Loki's blood, her smile grew wide as she motioned to the blood of the two gods "You see, since your brother here is a Jotun and you're Asgardian, we thought that this transfusion wouldn't work, but somehow you broke science itself."

Thor scrunched his eyebrows before looking at the teenager beside him confusedly, he hardly knew anything about science, he had to admit that he regretted boycotting his classes just to train and hunt since now he absolutely knew nothing about what the girl beside her was saying.

"It means that the transfusion was successful!" Tony Stark exclaimed as he came walking in with his classic suit and tie along with his signature red glasses "Your blood became compatible with your brother's so congratulations on that."

Now knowing why the god grew even more confused "But how?"

"That's what she meant when she said you broke science itself, mean swing." The billionaire added before patting his friend on the shoulder "Looks like it has something to do with his magic and whatever your dad did to him to make him like you guys."

Thinking it all over the King cold only nod, he then began to notice the change in his friend's appearance, he wasn't wearing that Wakandan shirt and jacket anymore and he looked like he was going somewhere, his suspicion was confirmed when the young Peter Parker followed suit wearing something casual along with his backpack while Rhodey was carrying one too.

"You're leaving, friend Stark?" Thor asked as the young boy gave him a small wave

Tony sighed "I don't intend to be the bearer of bad news but yes, we're going back to New York because apparently I have a fiancé to come home to and this kid's aunt right here is going to kill me if I don't bring him back soon."

"Also we have no idea what happened over there while we were gone so, we'll find that out." Rhodey added as Tony nodded

Despite the sadness, Thor knew he had to smile which he did as he gave his friend a tight hug, it shocked the billionaire but returned it soon enough, as they finished their hug, the god gave the young boy beside his friend a brief pat before smiling at him

"You'll make a great hero." Peter couldn't hide the proudness in his eyes as he smiled from ear to ear at the praise he received from the god of thunder himself

"T-Thank you, Mr. Thor." Was the young boy's short reply "Thank you too Shuri."

The princess smiled before giving him the traditional wakandan 'x' symbol that Peter returned as well, Rhodey gave the god a small pat before motioning to his unconscious brother who's on the bed

"Tell your brother our regards, we need one of our big guns to recover, you know what I mean?" Rhodey told him

Thor furrowed his eyebrows "I do not understand."

"It means that your brother is one of us now, he's an Avenger so that means he's part of our family, he turned this around, what do you expect?" Thor's eyes widened as he heard those words escape his friend's mouth.

His brother is an Avenger now, his smile grew wide as he didn't try to suppress how proud he is, he glanced at Loki before looking at his friends once more, Shuri smiled to herself as she heard the news of a new added member and couldn't wait telling it to his very own brother.

"My brother will be glad to hear that." The thunder god replied "I thank you for your generosity."

Tony smiled "You got it, goldy. We gotta go now though, his aunt is vicious I might say, call us if you need anything!"

He nodded as he watched his friends walk away, the Guardians eventually went back to space yesterday so that meant it was mostly them in Wakanda, Thor felt extremely grateful to King T'Challa and their kingdom but he knew that somehow they had to leave.

"I'll be going as well." Shuri said before walking away, not even waiting for him to reply, he figured that it may be because of how quiet he was, he can't blame her.

Thor went to the couch in front of his brother's bed and watched his chest heave up and down, he was hoping that he'd wake up already but he knew he needed the rest, and so did he. He was with his brother since the day he lost consciousness, as soon as his room was made up they brought him back there and Thor decided to sleep where his brother was, he barely went back to his own chambers or just go out, it was either to get some clothes or check on the Asgardian vessel.

Every citizen of Asgard was informed of the prince's state, that he was alive but is currently unconscious, some rejoiced while some was feeling a bit bothered because of what he had done. As king, Thor told them how his brother's crimes were now pardoned and that he was brought to life by his very own father to help him save the realm and redeem himself.

He was about to close his eyes when he heard a soft knock on the door, Wanda's head stuck out as she looked at the king who was now inviting her to come in. She closed the door behind her before pulling a chair beside Loki, she smiled to herself as she saw the prince regaining back his color, she then turned her head to the older Odinson as he was staring at his own brother.

"How is he?" She asked that gained the god's attention

He smiled "Princess Shuri said that he is in a normal state and that the blood transfusion worked, yet he is in need of a few more rests."

"That's good news!" Wanda exclaimed with a wide smile before noticing the thunder god's sleepless features and tired form "But I think you also need one, have you even slept?"

Thor nodded before yawning "A bit, from time to time."

Wanda couldn't help but feel sorry for the king as his eyes was starting to droop, she can only imagine how hard it is to be in his situation, taking care of both your family and kingdom, of course she knew that it's impossible to pick between the two but shouldn't you at least count yourself in that choice?

"How about you go get a full sleep and I'll take over?" The thunder god immediately shook his head the moment the suggestion left her mouth, he sat up straight before opening his eyes widely and flashing the woman in front of her a smile

"There's no need Lady Wanda, I'm perfectly fine." Thor replied as he tried to keep his eyes open

The sorceress sighed "You've done so much, you deserve at least a bit of rest, your brother wouldn't like waking up to you in this state."

"It's nothing near to what he has done." He replied before staring at his brother once again, he could only smile as he watched him "He has done a lot more for me than I him, this is the least I can do."

Wanda saw the sincerity and gratefulness in the god's voice that made her miss her brother, she looked down at her fingers as she stopped her own tears from falling, just thinking of Pietro makes her emotional, it only reminds her of how much she misses him and how she wished that he'd also come back from the dead. She sighed before plastering a smile and looking at the god before her once again.

"The least you can do is take care of yourself, I bet that's what he really wants." She replied as he turned his attention to her, he softly smiled before shaking his head

"Don't worry Lady Wanda, I do not need sleep at the moment." Thor proudly replied although it was very obvious that he needed one "Taking care of Loki is the only thing I can do, seeing him in this state reminds me of the times when he would always save me from trouble, when we were still living in Asgard and everything was normal."

She saw no point in arguing with the god, his decision was firm and she knew that. She leaned back on her chair before crossing her arms "What kind of trouble?"

The god's gaze turned to the woman sitting before him as if she was waiting for him to tell a story or something, Thor simply shrugged before looking at his brother who shifted in his sleep.

"Trouble that I made, or that he warned me about." He replied

"Were his warnings true?" Thor could only smile as a distinct memory popped into his mind.

"Aye, it was."

 

* * *

 

_The sun shone radiantly over the rainbow bridge as the two princes of Asgard rode off along with the warriors three and Sif. Both princes were merely boys full of curiosity, and they both want to achieve it in different ways. The golden prince decided to hide behind a large birch tree just a few feet away from the bridge, the younger one was well aware of his brother's stupidity that everything he said didn't seem to come through him, he knew it, of course the mighty Thor wouldn't listen to his younger brother, again._

_"You see them? We can corner them off before they leave the bridge, confront them there." The crown prince said as he motioned to the six rebels disguised as einharjars, their sizes were very much different from theirs, Loki could feel their doom waiting._

_None of the warriors three spoke up, not even Sif, but the youngest one knew that they were all thinking of the same thing, that all of them knew what kind of plan it was; a bad idea._

_"Are you mad?" Loki sounded off not bothering to hide any hint of annoyance "If they truly are the rebels that's taking Asgard by storm then should we not call father? Let them handle this! They're dangerous."_

_Thor scoffed at his brother's statement, the blonde haired god faced his brother with a proud smile which the younger one absolutely hated._

_"Believe me they are, I heard them talking in the dungeons about their plan to create a fire in town and kill those who owed them." Was the mighty Thor's reply, So they're not only rebels but also killers, Loki couldn't help but sigh as he mentally cursed endlessly at his brother's impulse and stupidity, it certainly doesn't go well together._

_The dark prince rolled his eyes as he gripped his brother's broad shoulders, their sky blue and emerald green eyes staring into each other "If that's the case then is it not better to let father and the einharjar deal with it? they are wanted criminals of Asgard, let's just ride home and inform them of their plan."_

_"A king never allows danger."_

_"But you're not a king!"_

_The atmosphere grew silent as their eyes landed on him, the dark prince looked at Sif and the warriors three reluctantly before turning his attention back to his brother who looked wounded, to say the least. He shrugged it off, he was known as the silvertongue, his words were meant to bring harm._

_"Not yet, at least." He added to make the situation lighter "But look at them, brother. They are obviously far skilled than us, they're trained to kill! To destroy."_

_"I'm actually with little Loki on this one, my friend." Fandral said as the dark prince scowled at what the dashing boy called him "They're skilled fighters, real criminals. We can not just fight them like we do in the court, they are not afraid to kill."_

_Thor groaned before finally leaning on the tree facing all five of them, it was obvious that the prince was craving for this opportunity, to show his father that he's already capable of fighting in the war, that he's growing up._

_"And so are we! We have been training for this moment right here!" The blonde prince exclaimed before pointing at Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg. "You, my friends, are the warriors three! the best warriors in our scale! we know that father will someday bless you as the best warriors of the House of Odin himself! imagine him knowing that you have helped me in finally capturing or even putting an end to Asgard's most wanted criminals!"_

_Loki started to roll his eyes as his brother was starting it off with that inspirational speech to gain his friend's help, it was the only thing his brother was not bad at. Volstagg glanced at both Hogun and Fandral before nodding at them, their weapons at the ready._

_The thunder prince then smiled before facing the goddess who had her arms crossed "And you! Lady Sif, you are the goddess of war! proclaimed by father and mother in front of the realm! will you really let them go? we have trained for this! to protect Asgard! we can, can we not?"_

_Of course, ego was one of the things all aesirs are proud and protective off, the dark prince silently gave his brother a compliment for knowing what to strike, as soon as the goddess gripped her sword and nodded, Loki knew it was his unbearable turn._

_The golden prince faced his brother as Loki kept a blank face on, oh how he wished to wipe off the smile on his face, he was hoping he could find a spell that will grant someone a brain so he could use it on Thor._

_"And of course, you, brother." Thor started off as he grabbed the nape of his brother's neck, Loki blinked his eyes in irritation before placing a hand on his brother's wrist "Prince Loki Odinson! God of Chaos, Mischief and Tricks! The future most powerful sorcerer to ever grace the nine realms! If we defeat them then father might finally let us fight in the war! You out of all people should enjoy this!"_

_He kept his stern composure as Thor flashed his pearl white smile before patting him, the blonde god looked at his friends who nodded at him in return which meant that they were in, and that he was alone in his decision once again, how surprising._

_"Come on, brother." Thor pleaded as he gave his best smile "We need you, we need your seidr when things go unplanned."_

_"What's happening itself is unplanned, norns' sake." Was the youngest one's reply "Your ignorance will be the death of me someday."_

_The crown prince knew that his brother couldn't say no, he smiled to himself for his success as he looked at the six rebels who were talking on the bridge, the waves underneath was growing stronger but it didn't matter seeing how they were far from it, unless they fall._

_"I shall take on Tallr." Thor said as he fixed his eyes on the tallest one among them "I have heard them call each other, Tallr is their leader, and the one he is talking to is Bardr, his second in command, I believe. We will not let them leave the bridge."_

_Loki rolled his eyes "Your tactics never fail to disappoint me."_

_Thor shot his brother a glare as Loki could only shrug at the truth "You plan to take them on the bridge, with the rough winds and strong waves? what if you get pushed down there? you barely know how to swim, might I say."_

_"I know how to swim! I'm just not good at it." Was the older one's defensive reply "And it would matter not, we'll teach them a lesson fast, the wind would hardly matter."_

_The blonde haired prince tightened his hold on his sword as arrogance surged within him, suddenly Asgard felt colder than before, like a storm was approaching, nevertheless it wouldn't stop his brother's ignorant ways. The dark prince sighed before pulling out his daggers, flipping them around as he glanced at his brother._

_"For the last time, brother." Was his stern words that caught the thunder god's attention "I'm warning you of the trouble this will cause."_

_Confidence was present in the older one's face as he stood up and swung his sword around before placing it just above his shoulder._

_"I'm well aware, Loki." Was his immediate reply, and with a swift motion he was gone, he felt irritation, annoyance, and even fear, he could already feel the trouble that was waiting for them a lot more closer._

_He closed his eyes before following his brother's lead, as soon as he got there it looked like his oaf of a brother already got the rebels' attention, Tallr and his men stopped talking for a moment as they looked down at the crown prince of Asgard who had a look of  eagerness._

_Loki slowly stood beside his brother as Tallr had a look of shock on his face, probably not expecting the presence of the two prince to show up  "Prince Thor, Prince Loki, what may we help you with?"_

_"I have come to ask your help in capturing the wanted rebels, someone has told us that they went this way."_

_The red headed barbarian gulped as the men slowly gripped their weapons secretly, Bardr smiled as he gave a mid-bow towards the two princes "Our apologies, but we think they might have gone another way, no rebels here, your grace."_

_"No, we're totally certain, they truly went here." The blonde god pushed on that made the rebels grew stiff, they held onto their weapons as tightly as they could._

_Tallr chuckled "How can you be so sure, your majesty?"_

_Thor smiled before looking around, he clenched his fists tightly as he placed every strength he had into his fists._

_"Oh why we're looking at them."_

_Before Tallr could pull out his sword, the thunder god delivered a solid blow to his chest that sent him flying further. All of them took it as a sign to fight, the dark prince could only sigh as tried to find his brother further down the rainbow bridge._

_He turned around and was met by an axe flying towards him, only to have it pass through that left Bardr's jaw ajar, Loki chuckled as the axe impaled itself on the ground leaving his opponent defenseless, the dark prince slowly walked towards Bardr and conjured his twin daggers, a smirk appeared on the prince's cheeks as his opponent raised his fists._

_"Pathetic."_

_With a shout Bardr came running at him with only his fists as a weapon, the dark prince smirked as he dodged every attempt the barbarian tried to land, finally seeing an opening, he left a cut behind Bardr's knees and shoulder making him fall down, he clutched his wounds as blood started to pool on his clothes. Loki wiped his dagger on his opponent's clothes to get rid of the blood before making it disappear once again._

_He grasped a handful of Bradr's hair that made him wince in pain as the young prince looked down at him with a blank face on "For a wanted rebel you're too easy. You're lucky I'll let you live."_

_He pushed him to the ground before looking at his brother's friends who were seemingly handling things better than Thor himself. The dark prince saw his brother struggling against Tallr's sword that was inches away from his face, sighing, the youngest prince ran towards his brother and conjured a dagger before throwing it at the older one's thigh that made him fall down._

_Thor pounced on top of Tallr as he managed to land heavy punches that made the other one bleed, as soon as Tallr saw an opening he aimed at the golden prince's face and managed to land a blow, both of them fought for dominance as they kept being overpowered by each other, they were on each other's throat as Loki tried to ran faster towards the center of the rainbow bridge, the wind grew stronger but not that it mattered at the moment. His eyes was focused on his brother who was on top of Tallr as he tried to land some punches._

_Stomps of horses began to approach as the dark prince stopped on his tracks to get a closer look through the thick clouds, just further down the rainbow bridge he saw a golden armor running towards them, of course he knew who it was; Heimdall._

_The young prince came back to his senses as he heard a shout of struggle from Thor, Tallr had one of his hands wrapped around the crown prince's neck which was not a good sign "Thor hold on! — argh!"_

_He fell on his knees as an arrow hit him on his thigh and side, he looked back to see the rebel who shot the arrow be brought down by the einharjars who were starting to come_

_"Loki!" He looked up to see Thor staring at him, the dark prince's eyes widened as he felt like everything slowed down, Tallr found the perfect opportunity as the golden prince's grip on his neck loosened, he took this moment to kick the prince's open chest as strong as he could that sent him falling down the bridge_

_"Thor!"_

_The god of mischief's eyes darkened in horror as his brother fell down the stormy waters, his eyes switched to Tallr who could barely stand, despite the pain he knew what he had to do, he used all his strength to stand up and pull out the two arrows aware of the blood loss he might endure;_

_With a deep breath he jumped._

 


	14. An Avenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor’s little flashback comes to an end as the god of mischief finally wakes up along with a surprise he was unsure of.

_As soon as the frigid water made contact with the dark prince's body he felt the waves getting stronger and stronger, he struggled to catch his breath as the impact was fast, despite that he knew he needed to find his brother, he flapped his arms around as he tried to get through the current, he could feel his head spinning but shrugged it off, he had to find Thor._

 

_"Brother!" He shouted through the violent waters yet no one answered "Thor!"_

 

_He soon heard water splashing everywhere and so he turned his head a few feet away and saw his brother struggling to catch some air, of course he knew that, like he said, the thunder god barely knew how to swim. Gathering all his strength he fought against the current that was pushing him the other direction, the open wound on his thigh and side didn't help at all as he felt it aching even more, as much as he wanted to heal it he knew he needed to save seidr for him and Thor._

 

_He used his arms to push him towards his brother who was starting to get tired by flapping his arms out and about._

 

_"I've got you, brother." Loki breathed out the moment he got hold of Thor's shoulders, the crown prince couldn't hide his relief the moment he saw his brother "Hold my hand and listen to me, for once."_

 

_Thor nodded as he held out his shaking hands to his brother, Loki didn't know why he wasn't bothered by the cold at the time but it sure was helpful, Thor tried to pull his hands out from his brother's grip because of how he was struggling to stay afloat but Loki held onto it tightly_

 

_"No, look at me brother." He demanded sternly that caused the older one to look at him while shaking, the younger prince saw this and held his hands tighter to at least give some comfort and assurance "Stay calm, use your feet, I will try to do the rest, alright?"_

 

_"Y-you’re shot.." Thor rumbled as he saw the blood pooling behind his brother, Loki knew alright, he could feel the nausea, he was a few minutes away from dozing off but he can't do that "Heal y-yourself.."_

 

_Loki shook his head as he looked at his wound, he held his brother's hand tighter as the golden prince started to feel the coldness lessen, as soon as he felt this he realized what it was, his brother was using his seidr to keep him warm which he didn't find necessary_

 

_"Stop that, heal yourself." Thor said as soon as he felt warmness take over his body, Loki opened his eyes as they both fought against the strong wave, Thor looked up at the bridge and was able to picture some einharjars along with Heimdall and his friends "General Tyr will come soon with a vessel, I will survive, brother, mind yourself."_

 

_Loki shook his head firmly once more as a large wave hit him "No, we must stay afloat, if I heal myself I will lose energy, using our own strength against the current will do nothing, we might drown before General Tyr comes."_

 

_"Then you shouldn't have warmed me up then, it would save you the energy for yourself."_

 

_The dark prince stared at his brother and scoffed "And let you die of hypothermia? I think not."_

 

_Thor knew he would not win the argument and decided to stay silent, he stared at his brother who's eyes were starting to drop, his lips turning pale along with his natural complexion, he started to panic as he shook his brother to keep him awake._

 

_"Hold on, don't close your eyes brother. Help is coming soon."As soon as those words left the eldest Odinson, he saw an asgardian vessel from afar approaching them, he smiled as he did his best to keep his brother awake "They're here! Just hold on, I've got you."_

 

_"Sh-should've listened.." The dark prince slurred as he couldn't stop the dizziness and weight tugging on his eyes, he felt extremely weak as he used all of his seidr to keep them afloat and lessen the current. As soon as Thor felt his brother's grip on his hand begin to loosen he pulled it away and brought him closer to his chest, despite not being a good swimmer he reminded himself to stay calm for the sake of his brother that was obviously tired doing everything, he waved his hands at the vessel so they could see them and come faster which they did._

 

_The thunder god looked at his little brother as guilt hit him "Aye, I should have."_

 

_He saw a small smile tug on the side of his brother's face as he got his older brother to admit the fault he made, "But stop kicking, you are tiring yourself too much, just hold on to me."_

 

_Loki cooperated with no further questions as Thor held onto him making sure that he's not touching his wounds, the vessel came down with General Tyr aboard and two einharjars, they first went to get Loki in before Thor jumped on the vessel himself, they laid down the young prince on the free seat as General Tur checked his pulse, the older prince was panicking inside as he sat beside his brother who's chest was heaving up and down along with his eyes that was slowly closing_

 

_"He refused to heal himself," Thor stated as the general saw the blood on the young prince's garments "H-he insisted on using his seidr to keep me warm, and lessen the current whilst keeping us afloat."_

 

_General Tyr nodded at the information as Loki officially lost consciousness that made his heart stop for a moment "He lost a lot of blood and energy, he'll need to get his wounds closed as soon as we reach the palace."_

 

_"But he will be fine, right?" Thor asked worriedly_

 

_The General sighed before sitting on the opposite side "You did not heed his warning again, I believe?"_

 

_The golden prince looked down in shame as he stared at his brother's pale face, he felt guilt surge within him as it hit him harder than the waves they've faced._

 

_"I did not, and I should have." Thor replied sadly as he sighed "I have been a fool to not listen, he always knows what's best."_

 

_General Tyr spared a sympathetic smile as he placed a hand on the troubles prince's shoulder "Learn from this."_

 

_And of course he did._

 

* * *

 

"Were your parents mad?" Wanda asked as soon as the thunder god finished his story. 

 

Thor let out a small chuckle as he started to feel tiredness taking over his body "Indeed they were, I claimed my fault so I could save Loki for once."

 

Wanda smiled as she heard the brother's story, from what she listened to it seemed like their life was pretty normal back in Asgard, when it was whole and thriving, a part of her felt sorry for how their life turned, yet they were gods and that can't be changed, it was meant to be their destiny, quite a tragic one to say the least.

 

The thunder god smiled back at her but was immediately distracted when they heard a faint grunt behind them, they turned their head around to see the dark prince slowly waking up, Thor moved like lightning as he ran beside his brother along with Wanda who stood before him from the other side. Thor laid a hand on his brother's hand and slowly smiled as soon as he saw the emerald green eyes his brother possessed.

 

"W-what happened?" The god of mischief asked in a rough voice, the sorceress and king shared a look of relief and happiness before looking down at the awoken prince

 

"Shh.." Thor hushed as his brother tried to get up from his bed "You are still weak, you need rest."

 

Loki looked around as he started to piece things together and soon it hit him, he dropped his head on the pillow the moment he remembered what occurred, it was no good memory.

 

"How long has it been?" He asked while staring at the white ceiling just above him

 

Wanda sighed before answering "Two days, you were extremely worn out."

 

The dark prince's eyes shot forward as he stared at his brother "Two days?! I must prepare, we leave for New Asg-"

 

Before he could even stand he was immediately brought down by his brother's stern hands on his shoulder that kept him in place, he glared at his brother as he awaited what he was going to say, with a sigh the older Odinson spoke;

 

"We will leave tomorrow." Thor answered "But you shall remain on Midgard for the time being, you are in need of rest."

 

The golden prince wasn't actually doing nothing, he was obviously thinking about his people and brother's situation and how he can make it work.

 

The trickster's eyes widened as his jaw dropped ajar, Wanda stared at the king as she didn't seem any less surprised, Thor sighed as his grip on his brother's shoulder lightened

 

"You must understand." Thor started as Loki stared at him shockingly "This way will benefit you and Asga-"

 

"It certainly does not!" Loki exclaimed that made his brother close his eyes as if he was expecting this outburst "You are leaving me in Midgard to venture towards New Asgard? You are getting madder as time goes by do you not, brother?"

 

Thor sighed "Listen, would you very well let me explain?"

 

The dark prince stopped talking as he closed his arms and glared at his brother, he raised his eyebrows as he awaited him "Well? Explain."

 

"I am not leaving you permanently, if that is your concern, I will come back for you and Lady Wanda as soon as I finish bargaining with Vanaheim."

 

At the mention of Vanaheim the dark prince looked like he got even more shocked "You mean to go to grandfather? without me?"

 

"You are not well!" The golden prince exclaimed as he motioned to his brother's current state "If I bring you then you'll use your powers anyways, there is nothing I can do to stop you there."

 

Wanda started to get Thor's point and she agreed with him, she nodded and turned to the god of mischief just beside her

 

"Your brother's right." She reasoned out that gained a smile from the king "You scared us you know? we didn't know what to do, and as far as we know you still need some rest. If we go with them tomorrow then there's no doubt that you'll use your powers again, and it can lead to one of your episodes. Thor just wants to protect you, it's hard making a decision that'll benefit you and your people, this managed to be one."

 

Loki thought it through, he didn't like anyone controlling him, he felt guarded and he hated that, yet he didn't want the nightmare to ever happen again, and it was true that if he was there then he'll try his best to help which can lead to him undergoing through the same thing again.

 

Though a part of him was screaming to go, that part was guilt. He wanted to help, he needed to in order to get the people to trust him again, he promised his mother that he'd help Thor, he cannot just stay in Midgard while his brother attends political matters in another realm for the sake of their people, he is a prince, he should help and do his part.

 

"I am grateful for your concern but I am a prince." Loki replied as he directed his attention to his brother "And it is important that I help and do my part."

 

"Your part is to stay alive and healthy." Thor retorted "And that is what you can do to help, do you understand brother?"

 

The dark prince scoffed "Your kingly manners does come out when you want something. I'm surprised you act like one now."

 

Thor could simply smile as he felt his brother relax against the pillow, Loki sighed as the uneasiness started to settle in his chest, he wanted to go, he just wanted to.

 

"Does Uncle Freyr and Aunt Freyja know of what's happening?" He asked as he dragged his attention towards his older brother

 

The thunder god shrugged "I think so, they should at least have an idea of what occured, it is impossible not to."

 

"Grandfather Njord will certainly help out of pure heart, but he will also need to think of the vanirs, he'll have a moment of hesitation." Loki stated as if he knows what's going to happen even though he isn't there "King Freyr will do as grandfather advices him to do, though I sense that they'll have a lot of questions."

 

"They deserve to ask." Thor replied "I'll do my best, I thank you for your advice, brother."

 

The youngest Odinson spared a smile for his brother, Wanda felt happy inside as she doesn't always witness the dark prince smiling, she found him scary and dominating at first, she was also fond of his powers too but she couldn't hide her first impressions, yet now he seemed like a sweet and cunning young prince who just wanted to help, it was a view.

 

"You must inform me of your venture then, once I regain my strength I shall have to ask for some elixir." Loki replied as Thor nodded in understanding "Are we to stay here til' you come back?"

 

Thor sighed before glancing at Wanda who was urging him to answer the question "I believe not, I will have to inform friend Stark if you and Lady Wanda can stay with him til' I return."

 

Wanda's eyes grew wide as she leaned a bit closer towards the king "What? Can't we just stay here?"

 

"The Man of Iron has proclaimed Loki as one of the Avengers." Thor blurted out that shocked both of the sorcerers in the room, he smiled at his brother as he continued "Since our stay here is mainly political, I believe letting you both stay here might be too much, I am already in debt to King T'Challa for helping our people, whereas there'll be no problem staying with Stark seeing as you're an avenger now."

 

Loki tried to process what he just heard, how could be the most notorious villain be a part of the earth's mightiest heroes? not only is he not from earth, he also found it absurd, he doesn't work well with others and Thor knows that, he does everything by himself, how is is possible for him to work with a bunch of humans? to follow their orders?

 

"I-I can't be." He blurted out that made the thunder god confused "You know I prefer working alone, I'm no hero too, you out of all people should know that."

 

Wanda sighed as she had enough of his belief of thinking that he can do everything "Based on my experience we are also heroes in our own ways, I attempted to kill those who have wronged us, I killed people back in Sokovia, does that mean I'm a villain?"

 

"It was an accident, Lady Wanda." Thor said as the sorceress shook her head

 

"No matter what it is, I was the one who did it." She retorted as she focused her attention back on the thick headed prince "But in the end we both fought to save our world, we both earned redemption, being an avenger is not all about being a hero, it's about avenging and protecting, and you seem to be great at it."

 

Loki sighed as he tried to think of something that'll make the woman stop "Yet mine is different, I attempted to kill a race, I usurped the throne, I declared war on Midgard, I stole the tesseract that led to Thanos following us and killing our people, I led our father here and killed him, I let mother die at the hands of a filthy cursed one, and I tried to murder my own brother, tell me how we are still the same?"

 

"Because we all did that in the past, and it doesn't matter now, we both fought to avenge what we lost in the end, we both fought for what's right and that's what makes us the same." Wanda replied instantly that caught the young god off guard

 

Loki opened his mouth to reply but closed it immediately as he decided not to say anything in return "I prefer working alone."

 

"Yeah, Stark said the same and look where he is." She retorted "Plus, we do need a bit of rebel in the group, you'll fit in just perfectly."

 

"Two gods signed up to protect earth, how lovely." The dark prince mused as he rolled his eyes

 

Thor and Wanda smiled as they both heard an indirect confirmation of the young prince agreeing to be a part of the avengers, Thor coughed to get his brother's attention before smiling warmly

 

"We are signed up to protect earth yes, but if we need help they will come, the avengers is not only a team but a family, they will help us as do we." The king explained "Also are we not both of Asgard? ever since we were boys father has told us that we need to protect the nine realms at all cost, we will be doing just that."

 

The dark prince cussed internally as his brother's brain really does work when he's eager to do something, although based on what he heard maybe it wasn't that bad. He never bothered to work with someone because of his own opinion, but maybe if he spoke and talked to them about it then they might listen and follow. It's also not bad to have someone have your back, to protect you when you can't protect yourself, it was better for him and Thor. He'll have someone to rely on when he is not there to protect his brother, he'll have friends, a family.

 

He sighed as the king and sorceress awaited his direct declaration, he stared at the ceilings as he tried to run through the pros and cons of being an avenger, the pros overwhelmed the cons and he knew it no matter how many times he run it over. Is this what his mother meant? does he have a choice? why was he so tensed over a simple decision? mostly because it's about trust, when you are a part of a group you'll need trust, and he doesn't trust easily. He's been betrayed before and he despises the feeling, but it's been this long and his brother doesn't seem to be in danger with his friends, they even fought to protect him as he on the other hand tried to kill him. Maybe he just needs someone to do the same for him, aside from his brother.

 

"So?" Wanda asked "Have you made up your mind? The ceiling is going to melt if you keep staring at it you know."

 

Loki shifted his gaze to the woman on his left and his brother on his right before rolling his eyes and sighing;

 

"Very well." He mused "I'm an Avenger."


End file.
